A Red Savior
by santenfox
Summary: Sus ojos cerrados al mundo le permitieron ver un momento algo que él había olvidado mientras se sumergía en la desesperanza, enterrado en el ciclo de muertes sin fin. Y después de tanto lo había encontrado, esperándolo en su alma. Una mentira. Un sueño falso y sin embargo tan hermoso.
1. CH 00 Prologo: Desición

**Este es mi primer fanfic. Lo he tenido en la cabeza por mucho tiempo y he deseado traerlo a la luz. Espero tener hoy el primer capítulo. Se agradecen las críticas constructivas y el conocimiento de cómo funcionan los mundos Type Moon y DXD.**

**Y esto es un recordatorio: yo no tengo derecho o propiedad alguna de las series FSN Y DXD. Estas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y propietarios.**

PROLOGO

Su final lo había vuelto amargo. La amargura dio paso a una especie de rutina de la desesperanza.

Realmente no sabía en qué momento empezó a rechazar las emociones a las aventuras que alguna vez realizó, las motivaciones de paz que alguna vez tuvo y que aún siguen con él. El pensamiento de algún evento de felicidad que alguna vez sería era corrompido por el mero hecho de que el final era siempre, en el mejor de los casos, agridulce. Incluso si hubiera un final feliz para la gente, él podía prever un destino terrible en el horizonte.

"Pero así es como yo lo veo".- suspiró. El amanecer distante era su único compañero en aquella colina, mientras observaba la escena frente a él.

Miles de seres se enfrentaban en una batalla de la supremacía. Sus bellos rostros (para los estándares humanos) eran empañados por el sudor, la suciedad y la sangre, ya sea de sus enemigos o aliados mientras caían de uno a uno en este campo de batalla.

Destellos de luz y obscuridad bombardeaban el sitio. Los la explosiones generadas por los poderes desatados creaban cráteres por todo el lugar. En otra parte la batalla entre cinco seres de increíble poder, uno de ellos con el poder equivalente a los otros cuatro, distorsionaba el paisaje y hacía que el cielo mismo temblara mientras se obscurecía.

Solo podía ser el Armagedón.

Y es por eso que él se encontraba aquí.

"Tal es el destino de un Contra Guardián".-susurró con dureza.

Él era un cínico, sin duda. Incluso si él preveía un final desagradable, no quiere decir que siempre sucedió. Sin embargo, era difícil ser optimista después de tanto. Él había mismo había sacrificado un sinnúmero de personas, culpables o no, sólo por un ideal imposible.

Y él continuaría, una y otra vez; la gente seguirá muriendo por sus manos.

No era necesariamente en su naturaleza para meditar sobre ese hecho; simplemente era algo que se había agravado por el brutal e interminable ciclo de muerte en su vida -o más específicamente, después de su muerte.

Podía recordar brevemente un momento en que estaba bien. En el que las personas que lo rodeaban eran felices, que estaban bien. La muerte y el dolor que seguramente vendría eran pasadas por alto, ya que la felicidad estaba todavía allí, el pueblo _que él_ había salvado eran felices.

Suspiró. Sus ojos cerrados al mundo le permitieron ver un momento algo que él había olvidado mientras se sumergía en la desesperanza, enterrado en el ciclo de muertes sin fin. Y después de tanto lo había encontrado, esperándolo en su alma. Una mentira. Un sueño falso y sin embargo tan hermoso.

Así él tomó una decisión. Desobedeciendo la orden que se le había dado.

Si no podía detener toda esta devastación a tiempo, muchas más vidas se perderían. Cientos, miles, tal vez millones. Las personas inocentes morirán sin conocer el significado de su muerte.

Así que corrió en dirección al campo de batalla ya que sólo había una cosa que tenía que hacer. Una última cosa que hacer para evitar que el genocidio se expandiera aún más.

Porque no importa cuanto lo quisiera ocultar, él era un estúpido idealista.

De un salto aterrizó en el centro del conflicto. Los seres a su alrededor lo observaron, expectantes. Solo cuando el dio el primer paso creó una espada para desviar la extraña lanza hecha de luz hacía el pecho de otro, atravesándolo al instante. Mientras su otra mano enterraba una espada en el cuello de su contrincante.

La ira nublo el rostro de sus enemigos mientras se dirigían a él con auras asesinas.

_**"I am the bone of my sword".**_

(Puso en marcha el canto de su viaje lleno de espadas y batallas).

Dos espadas en formación cruzada aparecieron en el aire bloqueando un hacha esgrimida por un gigante, mientras una tercera espada en forma de proyectil atravesaba su cabeza.

_**"Steel is my body and fire is my blood".**_

(Hay algo que crece dentro de él).

_**"I have created over a thousand blades".**_

(Un mundo, rellenado con armas infinitas).

Corría sin detenerse hacia el frente. Un arco negro en sus manos le permitía disparar una lluvia de espadas sobre ellos. Algunas eran bloqueadas. Otras atravesaban los cuerpos de los no afortunados.

_**"Unknown to death",**_

(Llegó a donde ningún hombre común puede alcanzar).

_**"Not known to life".**_

(Superando todos los límites del cuerpo).

Una lanza en su mano desapareció el ataque de luz que cayó sobre él. Mientras otra laza de menor tamaño en su otra mano le permitía bloquear la espada con intención de tomar su cabeza.

_**"Have withstood pain to create many weapons".**_

(Llegó al lugar infinito llamado "alma").

_**"Yet, those hands will never hold anything".**_

(Buscando un milagro y hacerlo realidad).

Con una explosión tras él aterrizó frente a los cinco seres de increíble nivel. Ellos le dirigieron una mirada que haría a los demás caer de rodillas y temblar de miedo por el simple hecho de atreverse a interrumpir su pelea.

_**"So, as I pray"**_

(Salvar a todos, un ideal imposible).

El solo sonrió. Mientras siguió corriendo hacia ellos.

**_"Unlimited Blade Works"_**

(Una utopía siempre distante).

Un círculo de fuego salió de su cuerpo. Envolviendo a sus contrincantes mientras desaparecían con él.

Así el hombre con un cuerpo hecho de espadas se unió a la batalla que definiría el destino de este mundo.


	2. CH 01 Rebelión de rojo

**Bien, como lo he prometido subí el primer capítulo de la historia. Agradezco las críticas constructivas y la aportación de conocimiento de la mecánica del nasuverse y el mundo dxd.**

**Les recuerdo: no tengo derecho o propiedad alguna de FSN ty DXD, estas son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

><p>Goteo<p>

Goteo.

Goteo.

Las gotas de color carmesí en silencio caían al suelo de una a una, bañando el paisaje con la sangre de los caídos en batalla mientras sus cuerpos se desangraban lentamente.

Emiya solo podía mirar con tristeza el escenario que el mismo había creado. Un golpe más a la moral del falso héroe de la justicia. Como Bestia de Alaya no era más que una herramienta del consciente colectivo de la humanidad, y cae sobre él la responsabilidad para preservar la raza humana en una manera más directa frente a las amenazas.

Él no sabía acerca de los seres que acababa de matar, solo que a causa de su conflicto estaban involucrados con un posible evento de tal nivel de extinción que afectaría no solo la humanidad sino a todas las especies. Por eso había sido convocado por Alaya en base a su contrato, para eliminar este posible desastre y todos los relacionados.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo. Al ser convocado una y otra vez se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su contratista sobre él, tomando el control de su cuerpo y convirtiéndolo en una máquina que solo trae muerte. Pero esta vez no era así. Por algún motivo no sentía las cadenas que lo obligaban como un títere al colectivo humano. No, eso no era del todo correcto, las cadenas seguían ahí solo estaban…flojas.

Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Emiya desobedeció la orden original y limitó el área de asesinato a este campo de batalla siendo el único juez y verdugo. Aprovechó hasta la última cantidad de energía que le proveyó Alaya sin que esta fuera consciente de su desobediencia. O al menos hasta que las cadenas arrastraban su cuerpo, mientras le hacían consciente de la ira de Alaya.

Mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía del mundo cruzó la mirada con el único ser testigo de esta masacre, quien a pesar de estar ocultando su presencia no escapo de su vista. Aquel que lo acompañó durante su enfrentamiento y exterminio hacia cada uno de estos seres. Ojos grises miraban ojos negros antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo.

* * *

><p>La pequeña figura envuelta en sombras observó como este ser desconocido desaparecía de aquella zona de guerra.<p>

Ella nunca había tomado interés alguno a los sucesos de este mundo. Solo deseaba regresar al silencio de la nada que su anterior hogar alguna vez le había proporcionado. Solo cuando sintió un nivel de energía desconocido que podía coincidir con el suyo tuvo el pequeño interés de saber qué o quién era, por lo que asistió a su encuentro.

Cuando lo encontró en la cima de la colina no pudo dejar de sentirse intrigada. A primera vistas no parecía alguien especial, si no contaba el aura que su armadura roja desprendía. Pero había algo en él que le recordaba a los nobles héroes humanos que alguna vez conoció.

Fue testigo de cómo el guerrero de rojo corría en dirección al campo de batalla. Le vio desviar el ataque traicionero de una lanza hacia el pecho de otro de sus contrincantes, mientras su otra mano enterraba una espada nacida de la nada en la garganta de su enemigo.

Vio a este ser, que solo podía ser un héroe, enfrentar a fuerzas mayores que él sin temor. Aprovechando la energía y el números de sus enemigos a su favor, de forma calculada y sin hacer movimientos innecesarios.

Lo vio crear dos lanzas negras de la nada, diferentes pero que se sentían ser la misma, que al empezar a brillar las enterró en el suelo. La explosión le permitió un impulso que lo llevó frente a los gobernantes de los demonios y el de los ángeles. Sin detenerse siguió corriendo hacia el Dios bíblico y los Reyes demonio antes de que un aro de fuego los rodeara, desapareciendo con ellos del campo de batalla.

La sorpresa de este acto detuvo momentáneamente el conflicto. Silencio y quietud reinó sobre los guerreros. Solo el ruido causado por el desborde de energía que las lanzas que el guerrero de rojo había enterrado era el único sonido en la zona. Hasta que él ruido de una grieta dimensional llamó su atención.

El héroe de rojo fue el primero en aparecer. Sus ojos aguileños observaban al ejército a su alrededor y el área de batalla. La incertidumbre a su presencia rodeaba a los combatientes. A su espalda, la cortina de humo con olor a acero se despejaba. Fue entonces que pudieron ver al oculto Dios bíblico y los cuatro Reyes demonio.

El alivio momentáneo fue sustituido por la sorpresa y el miedo.

Los pies de los cinco gobernantes no tocaban el suelo. Gotas de sangre caían de sus cuerpos salpicando el suelo. Sus rostros desencajados. Sus cuerpos eran sostenidos en el aire por cadenas de oro mientras eran atravesados por una gran variedad de armas.

El guerrero de rojo creó dos lanzas negras, iguales que las que había enterrado, desbordando energía hasta el punto en que uno podía ver grietas de ruptura en ellas. Con un impulso lanzó las dos armas en dirección a sus iguales, causando una colisión de poderes.

Una onda roja de energía siguió tras la explosión. Expandiéndose por el área hasta chocar con una barrera invisible que encerraba a los combatientes. Pánico siguió al caos. En un instante más de treinta mil guerreros estaban muertos, mientras lanzas perforaban sus cuerpos suspendiéndolos en el aire. Miedo. Era la única emoción que sentían los sobrevivientes al ver a sus aliados y enemigos caídos en batalla en tan solo un instante. La presencia de las lanzas emitía y amplificaban esta emoción primitiva en ellos.

Sin perder el tiempo el guerrero de rojo se dirigía enfrentar al resto de ellos. Acompañado de una gran cantidad de armas a su espalda, dio paso a una batalla unilateral. Lo vio mostrar tristeza por los que él había asesinado sin vacilar. Lo vio mirar hacia donde ella se encontraba oculta, demostrando que sabía su presencia, antes de desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Sus oscuros ojos seguían mirando el lugar de batalla. Analizando las posibilidades. Tal vez, si tal vez este ser desconocido sería de ayuda para recuperar su hogar y expulsar a su odioso enemigo. Por un momento se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera en una onda de energía con forma de serpiente.

* * *

><p>Crujido.<p>

Un brazo había sido girado en una forma que no podría ser útil a un humano común.

Crujido

Su pierna había sido torcida, lo que lo obligó a caer de rodillas.

Golpe seco

Su cabeza había sido azotada contra el vacío blanco, mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su frente.

Pero Emiya solo sonrió, sin mostrar signos de dolor. Porque no importa el resultado su ideal no estaba equivocado. Por eso se negó a mostrar debilidad ante su verdugo. No importa el dolor. No importan las heridas. El no mostraría arrepentimiento.

Se le permitió una pausa en su castigo. Su verdugo lo observaba. Aunque no había rostro que mostrara tal acto pero él sabía que eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Emiya solo ensanchó su sonrisa. Porque él no mostraría temor a este ser desconocido que se hacía pasar por Alaya. No, eso no era de todo correcto. Esto/esta era Alaya pero no lo era a la vez.

Cada vez que él era invocado al mundo para asumir su responsabilidad como contra guardián, Alaya era una de las dos existencias gobernantes. Siendo Gaia, la conciencia mundial terrestre, la otra fuerza y que veía a la humanidad como una amenaza.

De la poca información que había obtenido al estar en presencia de este ser sabía que había sido convocado en una mutación entre dimensiones. Sin duda. Este era un mundo en donde la era de los dioses y la era del hombre coexistían. Es por eso que las conciencias dominantes, gaia y alaya, no existían como conciencias distinguibles si no que consistían en poder distribuido entre los dioses y una forma de energía apenas nacida y en proceso de separación.

Debido a que aún no tenía la suficiente fuerza para desplegar sus propios agentes bajo su control, había solicitado un alma al servicio de sus yo paralelos que tuviera la suficiente experiencia para evitar el posible futuro cataclismo. Por lo cual su una copia de alma fue tomada del trono de los héroes y puesta al servicio de esta masa de energía pensante.

Por un momento el castigo cesó, permitiendo que sus heridas fueran sanadas. Emiya esperaba que empezara con el ciclo de tortura como lo había hecho ya tres veces. Solo para sentir como una abrupta presión en su cerebro lo bombardeaba intentando bajar sus defensas mentales.

"Que ser más molesto"-Emiya mantenía una pequeña sonrisa.-"Así que dejaste el dolor físico porque no sirve. ¿Eh?"

Si esta masa de energía pensante hubiera tenido la experiencia y una relación definida con la humanidad, el haber roto su defensa mental no hubiera sido un reto. Pero no se identificaba a sí misma como Alaya o Gaia. Por eso Emiya no le permitiría saber sobre sus pesares y que estos fueran utilizados en su contra. No cuando ese estúpido chico le recordó el por qué había seguido ese ideal hasta el final.

La lucha mental se prolongó horas hasta que el prototipo de Alaya detuvo la invasión a su mente y eliminó las cadenas invisibles que sujetaban al subordinado de sus paralelos. Emiya cayó al suelo mientras trataba de estabilizar su respiración.

No sabía lo que pasaría a partir de este momento. Tal vez su contratista mejoraría las cadenas de su esclavitud y sería obligado a terminar el trabajo que empezó. Tal vez otro contra guardián de una dimensión paralela sería llamado a completar la misión mientras él sería forzado a ver su deseo aplastado. Tantas posibilidades y trágicos resultados.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al notar a su contratista ponerse frente a frente. Podía sentir como perdía la conexión con esta masa de energía pensante. La vio extender sus manos y tocar su rostro bronceado. Emiya sintió la piel arder mientras fragmentos de él se desprendían al evaporarse como motas de luz y eran absorbidas por el prototipo de Alaya.

"Tch. Así que ni siquiera devolverás mi alma al trono o al servicio de tu contraparte".- maldijo Emiya.-"¿Solo me volverás energía y conocimiento para crear tus nuevos contra guardianes?, así que solo quieres perros obedientes a tu servicio. "

Mientras su existencia era drenada, el peliblanco solo podía maldecir su estupidez cuando formó un contrato con la humanidad. Y mientras las fuerzas lo empezaban a abandonar, muy en el fondo de su mente empezó a surgir una idea. Era una locura. Pero ya estaba harto del ciclo de muerte sin fin. Él era un hombre desesperado cuyo ingenuo ideal lo había golpeado con la dura realidad una y otra vez hasta llevarlo a odiarse a sí mismo. Ya no había nada que perder.

En un acto de locura y desesperación Emiya se abalanzó sobre su verdugo, mientras sus brazos inmovilizaron sus movimientos. Casi vaciló al sentir su pecho estallar por la energía expulsada por su cautivo. Eso hubiera detenido a la mayoría, pero la puerta a la salvación estaba frente a él hoy por lo que no lo haría. Utilizando su estatus de espíritu ascendido al trono en Akasha comenzó a devorar a la masa de energía.

Podía sentir sus brazos romperse al tratar de liberarse de su agarre. Su piel enrojecía como su cuerpo trataba de soportar la presión. Como sus órganos internos colapsaban tratando de contener la fuerza de Alaya en su interior. Su sangre hervía y comenzaba a derretir sus venas. Sus tímpanos estallaron y su visión se volvía borrosa. La sangre comenzaba a escurrir por sus oídos, nariz y ojos. Su visión se volvía borrosa. E incluso en ese estado su conciencia y voluntad de vida se mantuvo. No podía desistir, la libertad estaba a sus alcance, solo un poco más y el sería libre, solo un poco más y al fin lo log…..

"Mamá me duele, me duele mucho. Mama ayúdame"-el llanto de un niño sonó en su cabeza.

"Mi cabeza, oh señor me duele la cabeza"-la voz de un mujer adulta clamaba en sus oraciones.

"Dios, disculpa si mi comporte mal," -la voz de una niña entre llantos pedía clemencia.- "pero me duele señor, me duele mi cab…." - el estallido de una cabeza interrumpió los lamentos.

Una y más voces se escuchaban a la vez en su cabeza. Voces que clamaban ayuda y voces que reclamaban a las divinidades por tal castigo. El dolor de cabeza y las voces no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Fue solo un momento el que le tomó para saber que sucedía y le daba miedo.

Ley de igualdad de intercambio. A costa de este milagro, apostó toda su existencia por ello. Y ahora el pago ya se estaba cobrando.

Y la humanidad en su conjunto era el pago. Y él era su asesino.

Solo podía lamentar la estupidez de sus acciones y lo que su locura le causó a la humanidad.

Y mientras se lamentaba una idea surgió en su mente. Si funcionaba la humanidad se salvaría. Ya que Alaya estaba conectado a este espacio-tiempo que a la vez lo unía con la humanidad. Por lo tanto el cortaría la conexión.

Así con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a su cuerpo, se obligó a crear su último sueño por el bien de la humanidad. Recordó la imagen que la alguna vez vio en una de sus tantas invocaciones para eliminar la amenaza traída al final de la cuarta guerra del Grial de Fuyuki en la cual Emiya Kiritsugu falló. Sus circuitos ardían mientras se sincronizaron para traer al mundo la espada con forma de llave. Una espada de oro que abría la puerta al tesoro del más antiguo héroe rey humano.

La espada de oro apareció en su mano y sin perder el tiempo la hizo girar. Podía sentir como era rechazada por la cerradura, pero aun así no desistió y envió todo el mana a la espada hasta sentirla crujir al tratar de soportar todo el poder. Poco a poco una fisura dimensional con brillo dorado se abrió frente a él, pero la llave empezaba a mostrar grietas que indicaban que llegaría a su límite. Cuando el portal tenía el tamaño suficiente para que una persona pase, la espada finalmente se hizo pedazos al no poder soportar más el rechazo del sistema de seguridad de las Puertas de Babilonia. Arrastrando su débil cuerpo al borde las puertas, Emiya se dejó caer al vació con las puertas cerrándose tras él.

Emiya mordió su lengua hasta desgarrarla para evitar gritar de agonía mientras caía en el abismo. Puertas de Babilonia sería su tumba ya que solo existía para almacenar armas, los seres vivos simplemente dejarían de vivir al no soportar su ambiente nocivo. Sintió la piel sus brazos y piernas ser separados de su cuerpo. La piel de su cuerpo fue desprendida lentamente hasta dejar al descubierto sus músculos y estos mismos fueron desintegrados. Estaba en el medio de la oscuridad profunda. No hay nada que le podría salvar más. Una a una, las imágenes desbordantes, recuerdos buenos y malos fueron borrados de su mente frágil. Su existencia se desvanece poco a poco en este tiempo y espacio.

Sin embargo, él todavía perseguía la luz en el final de su camino.

Y solo una memoria permaneció en este hombre...

El recuerdo de un niño y un hombre adulto, iluminados por la luna mientras compartían un hermoso sueño.

Y mientras él se desvanecía, Emiya sonrió.


	3. CH 02 Divergencia roja

**Que tal, aquí santenfox presentándome con un nuevo capítulo. Realmente fue un poco difícil de escribir porque es mi primer fanfic y hubo momentos en que no sabía si escribir en primera o tercera persona. Así que decidí escribirlo como sentía que el momento lo requiriera. Realmente agradecería un beta que me ayudara en los aspectos de la mecánica de los dos mundos y corroborara los datos de la trama.**

**Aunque ya se que algunos habrán reconocido las armas utilizadas en el capítulo anterior, solo hablaré sobre las dos lanzas negras que son el mismo noble fantasma pero con dos aspectos diferentes de su leyenda:**

**Kazıklı Bey: La Fortaleza del empalamiento Y Kazıklı Bei: El Señor de Ejecución. El primero posee el aspecto de golpe de la justicia, lo que aumenta el dolor del objetivo en base a su inmoralidad y depravación e ignorar sus defensas. En cuanto a la segunda lanza tiene el aspecto de crear hasta 20 mil lanzas en un rango de 1 km (aunque esto toma su tiempo), además de imponer ansiedad y miedo a los que vean las lanzas.**

**Justicia y miedo combinados en una gran explosión.**

**Y les recuerdo: yo no poseo a derecho sobre las series de FSN y DXD, estas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y propietarios. por lo tanto yo no lucro con que este fanfic sino que es la pura diversión de un fan.**

* * *

><p>En el interior de la dimensión y tesorería conocida como Puertas de Babilonia la existencia de organismos vivos no estaba permitida por las leyes de Rey de los Héroes. Por eso cuando este ser humano se atrevió a forzar la entrada e ingresar las acciones de contra medida fueron realizadas según las leyes del rey.<p>

Se le desprendió la piel mientras estaba vivo, las piernas y brazos se separaron del resto del cuerpo, sus músculos se desgarraron hasta solo dejar huesos y los huesos se pulverizaron hasta no dejar nada. Pero el alma del humano aún persistía, por lo cual el sistema de defensa de las Puertas de Babel se disponía a aplicar el rigor de la ley con toda su fuerza.

**-ERROR-**

**-ERROR-**

**-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERROR-ERRO-ERROR-**

Mientras se procedía terminar el trabajo el sistema de preservación de la tesorería se activó al sentir una nueva arma entrar. Pero al no encontrar el objeto solicitó al sistema de seguridad analizara lo último en ingresar por la puerta de la tesorería. Así que el sistema de seguridad de las Puertas de Babilonia comenzó el análisis del alma del humano.

**-Análisis del objeto terminado.-**

Las Puertas de Babilonia existían fuera del tiempo y espacio de los dioses para almacenar y preservar los tesoros del Rey de los Héroes.

**-Objeto reconocido-**

Y casi falla a su función asignada al tratar de destruir esta arma.

**-ESPADA-**

Porque no importa si su material y forma es distinta a las demás. Definitivamente esta es una espada hecha de espadas.

**-CANCELANDO DESTRUCCIÓN DEL OBJETIVO-**

Una espada con una conciencia de acero mayor a la de cualquier otra en la tesorería del rey.

**-RESTABLECIENDO MISIÓN-**

Una espada que tenía un lugar en el trono de los héroes, el mismo sitio en el cual descansaba el dueño de este lugar.

**-INICIA RESTAURACIÓN DE LA ESPADA-**

Una espada tan rara y poderosa era digna de estar en la tesorería del rey.

* * *

><p>En el interior de su alma los engranajes de su mundo interno se movían al compás mientras iniciaban su trabajo. Y una vez más el horno de la fragua empezó a encenderse.<p>

* * *

><p>Los batallones de apoyo de los tres bandos se acercaban a la zona en que peleaba el dios bíblico y los reyes demonio y los tenientes de los caídos. Originalmente el dios bíblico y los reyes demonios tenían planeador enfrentarse con todo su poder en un solo lugar, pero la inasistencia de los jefes de los caídos. Esto naturalmente levantó sospechas de ambos bandos, por lo que se estimó que el gobernador de los caídos tenía planeado golpear los flancos mientras ambos bandos estuvieran debilitados.<p>

Por lo cual los arcángeles y los generales demonios junto con tropas fueron enviados a interceptar al batallón del gobernador Azazel, mientras las hordas angelicales de dios se enfrentaban a las hordas demoníacas y sus reyes y los pocos representantes de los caídos. Una vez localizados era inevitable que los tres ejércitos menores entraran en conflicto. Las fuerzas estaban igualadas. Las noticias del otro lugar de enfrentamiento y sus avances eran transmitidos por medios mágicos. Hasta que algo detuvo el enfrentamiento. Sintieron una fuerza enorme y desconocida aparecer en el lugar en el que Dios y los Reyes Demonio se enfrentaban. Las líneas de comunicación transmitieron solamente gritos histéricos antes de ser interrumpidas. La estática era el único ruido procedente del otro sitio de batalla.

La incertidumbre reinó. Un tratado de paz en silencio fue realizado con las miradas. Los ejércitos se movilizaron a apoyar a sus dirigentes. Cuando llegaron lo único que pudieron encontrar fue un terreno bermellón lleno de cadáveres, cada uno de los cuales mostraba heridas de ser atravesados pero no había rastro de que podría haber causado esta masacre. Los ejércitos desmoralizados corrieron a dar la noticia a sus generales. Los tres ejércitos habían perecidos por fuerzas desconocidas. Los tres ejércitos regresaron a sus territorios con el fin de reajustar sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p><em>Recuerdo su rostro. Con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos. Era un hombre feliz en lo más profundo de su corazón por haber encontrado a un ser humano vivo. Tenía una perfecta expresión de alegría. Me parecía que el que había sido salvado no era yo, sino aquel hombre.<em>

"_¡Está vivo!". "¡Está vivo, está vivo!"_

_Y así, a la puerta de la muerte, llegué a envidiarlo a él que daba todo su agradecimiento._

"_¡Que felicidad de haberlo encontrado!" _

"_Tan siquiera pude salvar a uno"_

"_Encontré la salvación"_

* * *

><p>En un lugar fuera del dominio de los dioses, un ser de incalculable poder estaba analizando las situaciones del mundo terrenal. Él era el guardián que protegía la Brecha Dimensional, el puente que conectaba a otras dimensiones fuera de su poderío. Al estar en un lugar tan privilegiado de información le había permitido conocer el descenso del Dios Bíblico y los Reyes demonio. Estas muertes romperían el estatus quo entre las distintas facciones religiosas. Guerra Fría. Ese es el resultado que estas muertes traerían. Y con tal de mantener su estatus como facción religiosa lo más seguro es que las tres facciones bíblicas ocultarían esta información.<p>

Sí, esto no le afectaba, no había porque molestarse en tomar atención en este asunto. Él tenía otras cosas que tratar. La entidad naciente que él creía que tenía alguna relación con los humanos, y con la cual él pensaba presentarse, había desaparecido. Simplemente no sentía su presencia en ningún lugar en el mundo y el lugar en donde esta residía había colapsado. Junto a esto, él pudo percibir como los humanos comenzaban a perecer misteriosamente. Eso fue motivo de preocupación ya que toda una especie se extinguiría sin ninguna razón. Preocupación dio paso a la sorpresa al observar como la humanidad sobrevivió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una mueca imitando a una sonrisa se formó en sus fauces. Al parecer algo interesante se va a desatar. Y él no quería perderse lo que vendría. Por el momento él sería paciente. Dejaría que las cosas se desarrollaran solas. No querría arruinar su diversión.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Cuando era niño, soñaba con ser un héroe de la justicia".<em>

_Él murmuró esto inconscientemente._

"_¿Cómo que soñabas con serlo? ¿Entonces te has dado por vencido?"._

_No pude evitar mostrar mi disgusto por esas palabras. Tenía una profunda admiración por Kiritsugu. Odiaba que él dijera tales palabras de auto-desprecio, cuando él era un hombre incomparable._

_Kiritsugu pretendió mirar la distante luna, y solo respondió con una amarga sonrisa._

"_Si, por desgracia. Ser un héroe es una cosa de tiempo limitado. Y cuando creces es difícil decir que eres uno. Habría sido mejor si lo hubiera comprendido antes"._

"_Ya veo".- solo podía considerar las palabras de Kiritsugu.-"Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer"_

"_Es cierto. Soy realmente impotente".- Kiritsugu respondió con un leve indicio de dolor, solo para mira el cielo nocturno.-"Ahh, que hermosa luna"._

"_Hmm. Si tú ya no puedes cumplirlo, entonces déjame hacerlo por ti".- fue en ese momento que lo comprendí.-"Tú eres un adulto, así que quizás ya no puedas hacer nada. Pero yo puedo hacerlo"._

"_Así que confíamelo a mí, confíame tu sueño papá"_

_El me miró a los ojos, mientras en silencio tomaba mi promesa._

" _Ahh, entonces estaré en paz"_

_Mientras sonreía, Kiritsugu cerraba sus ojos. Y murió como si simplemente se hubiera quedado dormido._

* * *

><p>"¡Cobardes! ¡Todos son unos malditos cobardes!"-<p>

El ruido de una pared siendo destruida por un golpe se dejó escuchar. Su causante, un varón de figura andrógina con doce las obscuras como las de un cuervo. Su agraciado rostro era empañado por las muecas de furia.

En el interior de la habitación en la que se encontraba esparcidos los restos de muebles y otros objetos, rotos por la ira de su propietario.

"La guerra era nuestra. La victoria la teníamos al alcance. Y esos cobardes deciden que nos retiráramos del conflicto"

Con la muerte del Dios bíblico y los Reyes demonio la ventaja por liderazgo estaba a favor de los ángeles caídos. Pero Azazel afirmó que continuar con la guerra solo traería la eliminación de los tres bandos, sin ningún victorioso. Por lo que al considerar las pérdidas significativas de guerreros y el nivel de poder de los que aún estaban con vida bajo su mando, tomó la decisión de retirarse del campo de batalla, lo cual fue aceptado por los sub-líderes Barakiel y Shemzaha.

"Y los traidores les ofrecieron un tratado de silencio a los ángeles. Y qué si las otras facciones se enteran, los caídos podemos derrotarlos y llegar a la cima"

Y eso es lo que le molestaba más. Los bandos demoníacos, angelicales y caídos habían ocultado la información sobre la muerte de Dios a los bajos niveles en caso de que las demás facciones religiosas descubrieran dicha información. Esos cobardes se ocultaban bajo la sombra de un Dios muerto solo para mantener el estatus quo con las demás facciones.

"¿Cuál era el sentido de esta guerra? ¿Para qué sacrificamos tanto? Si al final solo iban a fingir que el líder supremo de la Facción cristiana seguía siendo el Dios bíblico, UN DIOS MUERTO"

Manteniendo su ira y resentimiento en su cuerpo, Kokabiel tomó una decisión. Él esperaría. Él le demostraría al mundo que los ángeles caídos eran la raza más fuerte y con él como su líder llegarían a la grandeza. Solo debía esperar. El esperaría el momento adecuado.

Después de todo cuál es orgullo de ganar una guerra en la que uno de sus enemigos tiene un conflicto interno por el poder de gobernar y el otro se resguarda como un cobarde en su territorio después de la muerte de su líder. Si, él esperaría por que las aguas se calmen. Y cuando nadie lo esperara, él daría inicio a la nueva guerra.

* * *

><p><em>Era ese sueño otra vez. Lo había visto en mi memoria infinidad de veces.<em>

_Me quedé allí, en una colina, rodeado de espadas. La luz del amanecer iluminaba mi figura. Había llegado la hora de mi muerte, causada por las heridas que incluso yo, tan tonto como era, sabía que no iba a resistir._

_Sí, era el momento en que cumplía mi trato con Alaya. Un contrato que me dejó engañado, roto, el contrato que realice por salvar un centenar de personas. Ahora es el momento en que voy a condenarme a mí mismo a un ciclo infinito de muerte y destrucción._

_A medida que la oscuridad amenazó con invadir mi vista no podía dejar de apreciar la belleza de la salida del sol. El resplandor de la esfera, subiendo lentamente a su lugar, me sorprendió. No era sólo la luz que pone una sonrisa en mi cara, era la esperanza que iluminó mi rostro oscurecido. Mi visión continuó siendo consumida por la oscuridad, pero aun así me sonrió._

_Mi muerte estaba allí, muriendo bajo la presencia del amanecer, los rayos de una nueva esperanza, el futuro que había ganado para la humanidad. Yo estaba contento, yo estaba preparado para lo que vino después. Mi fuerza poco a poco me escapó. Casi me tropecé, pero me sorprendí a mí mismo, no voy caer aquí. _

_Me quedé allí, con una sonrisa tranquila en mi cara mientras me acercaba cuidadosamente hacia el sol de la mañana. Abrí la palma de mi mano, levantándola contra la contra la aurora naciente. Era la luz, mi luz, mi esperanza para el futuro de la humanidad._

_Fue hermoso mientras cerraba mis ojos, mi mano en lo alto en el cielo con la aurora entre los dedo. Cuando cerré mis ojos, todo lo que podía pensar en una cosa. _

"_Papá, ¿me convertí en un héroe?"_

* * *

><p><strong>-RESTAURACIÓN DE LA ESPADA AL 06% -<strong>

**-INFORMACIÓN LA FABRICACIÓN ANALIZADA-**

**-ENCONTRADOS HILOS HISTÓRICOS LINEALES-**

**-PROCEDIENDO A UNIFICAR LOS A PARTIR DEL PUNTO DIVERGENTE-**

* * *

><p>El olor a sangre y la muerte es lo que nos rodeaba. Este lugar alguna vez fue un pueblo prospero. Ahora solo era un lugar en ruinas. Muchos de los cuerpos esparcidos al nuestro alrededor fueron alguna vez amigos, aliados, hermanos; ahora solo eran comida para los gusanos.<p>

¿Cuándo fue que dejo de importar que fuéramos la misma especie? ¿Cuánta sangre de nuestros hermanos será derramada hasta que esta guerra se detenga?

Ya han sido más de mil años de guerra. Una guerra en la que nacimos y hemos heredado. Una guerra que empezó con nuestros padres por un conflicto de ideas. De jóvenes que deseaban un cambio en sus gobernantes y sus formas de ejercer el poder; de ancianos y antiguos que solo querían mantener el poder en unos pocos y en la sangre de los que los han gobernado por mucho tiempo. Así, un conflicto de ideas terminó en un conflicto de sangre.

Mientras pensaba en esto mi andar se detuvo por una figura pequeña que golpeé con mis pies. Era un simple muñeco. Y eso me hizo entristecer aún más. A cambio de nuestro egoísmo les estábamos quitando la inocencia a los niños.

El ruido de pasos acercándose sonó a mis espaldas. Pero no era necesario mirar atrás. Ellos eran mis aliados, pero más importante, mis amigos, aquellos que al igual que yo querían un mejor futuro para nuestra especie.

Y mientras me daba la vuelta para reunirme con ellos, la luz del atardecer les iluminaba las espaldas y mi persona como indicando a seguir nuestro camino, nuestro sueño.

Juntos traeremos un nuevo mundo. Yo, Sirchez Gremory lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién?... ¿Quién soy yo?<strong>

Mi cabeza se contorsiona y se quema en el dolor. Soy incapaz de sostenerla como múltiples visiones y recuerdos cierran sobre mi mente al mismo tiempo.

"_Shirou ".-mi rostro era tomado por las manos mi antiguo siervo saber mientras mi manos enterraban la daga de azoth en su corazón. Su persona corrompida por la fuerza de Angra Manyu._

LA LOCURA. EL DOLOR. LA AGONÍA.

"_No me importa perder contra alguien… pero me niego a perder contra mí mismo"- Un joven idealista se enfrentaba en un choque de espadas contra su posible futuro_

CASTRACIÓN . EJECUCIÓN .SADISMO

"_Escucha claramente… tú te convertirás en mi amigo"- Un niño de cabello rojo escuchaba la atrevida declaración de quien en un futuro lo llevaría en un viaje a las estrellas._

Ó . EGOÍSMO. CELOS.

_"Los cuerpos están esparcidos aquí y allá. Una vez fueron mis amigos, amigos cercanos y queridos por mí. Pero he tomado mi decisión y ellos han hecho la suya._

_Si ellos iban a ponerse en mi camino e impedirme salvar a todos… entonces los obstáculo tienen que ser aplastados sin piedad, con la mayor cantidad de desprendimiento personal, porque yo soy una espada"_

VIOLACIÓN . ÓN. PEREZA.

_Mientras su cuerpo agónico miraba a su salvador no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos cautivaron al muchacho. Ojos endurecidos como el metal. Esos ojos no mentían, el muchacho se dio cuenta. Eran los ojos de alguien que podía hacer milagros._

_Los ojos compasivos de un héroe._

_Su gran mano cubrió la cabeza del niño y la apretó._

_La cabeza del niño estalló, salpicando sangre y materia cerebral. Su cuerpo maltrecho y roto se tensó por un momento, luego se relajó, ya que ya no podía recibir ninguna señal que lo mantuviera vivo. El muchacho había muerto al instante y sin dolor_

* * *

><p>Realmente dormir es agradable. Más aún cuando he trabajado toda la noche en mi investigación. Con la guerra fría establecida entre las tres facciones ahora tenía tiempo para analizar los secretos que escondían los engranajes sagrados creados por el Dios de la biblia.<p>

"Ha viejo, tengo que reconocerlo, realmente eras un genio. Ya han pasado siglos después de tu caída y el potencial de los engranajes no hace más que crecer. Realmente le diste un regalo interesante a los humanos"

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo. Y saqué una gema de tamaño mediano.

"Solo espera un poco más. Si estoy en el camino correcto, pronto tú y yo trabajaremos juntos. ¿No te parece divertido Fafnir?"

A lo que la gema respondió con un leve estallido de luz. No pude evitarlo, yo sonreí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Quién soy yo? ¿Son todos ellos yo? ¿Realmente existo? <strong>_

_"Si sólo puedo creer en una cosa", dije levantando Bakuya. "Voy a creer en una utopía."_

_"¡Imposible!" Gilgamesh comenzó a levantar su espada sobrenatural._

_"Donde todo el mundo en mi vista puede ser salvado." Balanceó Bakuya en el codo sin armadura, cercenando el brazo que empuñaba Ea._

. INDIFERENCIA. DEPRAVACIÓN.

_Al igual que dos dispositivos de la misma frecuencia entran en resonancia, Perseo sintió el acero en su interior resuena con algo dentro de este muchacho._

_No era un dios que conocía, pero había algo en él le hizo dar un paso atrás y entrar en una posición defensiva. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando su sangre comenzó a hervir anhelando pelea._

_"¿Quién eres tú?" Perseo le preguntó con una cara seria mientras apuntaba su espada a él._

_"Yo soy... un héroe." El muchacho respondió._

LIBERTINAJE. ENGAÑO. DESIDIA. ADULTERIO.

_"Mi nombre es Shirou Emiya, por el derecho de esta espada yo seré el futuro rey de Gran Bretaña."_

_"Si a ustedes les gustaría ver un mejor futuro para este país vengan con todas sus fuerzas a apoyarme"_

_De repente, varios caballeros desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzaron a acercarse mí._

_"No seas ridículo ¡quién seguiría a un extranjero sospechoso como tú!"_

_**¡AH! LO RECUERDO.**_

* * *

><p>"¡No pierdan la concentración! Si alguien falla puede ser catastrófico para nuestro reino"<p>

"Grandes palabras de quien ideó este hechizo masivo, usando la fuerza de los demonios en la capital. Esto es muy aburrido. Realmente me han quitado tiempo de sueño"

"Bueno al menos yo pensé en algo para solucionar las fluctuaciones de tiempo entre el mundo humano y el nuestro. A diferencia tuya, perezoso"

"Hey chicos. Concéntrense"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo recuerdo. Yo era alguna vez un tonto persiguiendo un sueño imposible. Y yo soy…<strong>_

"**Yo soy el hueso de mi espada"**

* * *

><p>Por un momento mi vista se vio nublada por el súbito cambio de luz. Me encontré en un infinito de color blanco. Por alguna razón sabía que la superficie que pisaba y que también rodeaba mi cuerpo no era otra cosa más que información. La información que se desplazaba tan rápido que no podía hacer otra cosa que verla atravesar mi cuerpo y seguir su camino.<p>

Por instinto giré a mi cabeza hacía el ruido, aunque no existiera tal cosa en este infinito, de pasos a mi espalda. Y descubrí a mi anfitrión. Una persona. Una persona que yo conocía. Su rostro alguna vez severo tenía una sonrisa para mí. Su cuerpo siempre alerta al ser formado en los campos de batalla ahora estaba relajado a mi presencia.

Dirigió su andar hacia mí. Mi mirada nunca se apartó de la suya. Las palabras que me decía no podían ser escuchadas en este infinito, pero aun así yo sabía su significado. No pude evitar que el marco de mi cuerpo temblara ante la felicidad.

Se detuvo a unos pasos frente a mí. Extendí mi brazo y él extendió el suyo. Nuestras manos entraron en contacto. Ojos grises miraban a mis ojos. Su pelo blanco al igual que el mío. Y su piel broncead por el exceso de uso de su magia.

Emiya sonrió a Emiya… y entonces desperté.

* * *

><p><strong>-RESTAURACIÓN DE LA ESPADA TERMINADA-<strong>

**-SELLO DE BABEL INSERTADO-**

**-CIFRADO RECONOCIDO POR EL SISTEMA-**

**-BIENVENIDO A GATE OF BABYLON-**

* * *

><p>Mis ojos parpadean mientas trato adaptarme al cambio de luz. Mis pulmones arden mientras tratan de adaptarse al aire que entra en ellos. Mis músculos se sienten pesados mientras trato se sentarme. Pero me doy cuenta que me estoy acostumbrando poco a poco a este extraño lugar.<p>

El cielo dorado con bordes naranjas no me interesa en este momento. Tampoco lo hace la basta cantidad de oro, plata y armas en la que estoy sentado y que también se extiende hasta perderse de mi vista. No, tengo algo más importante que tratar.

Encuentro la conexión que está atada en mi alma. La sigo hasta perderme en lo fines de mi conciencia y esta me guía a un lugar en el que yo no debería estar. Las restricciones que protegen a este lugar no se activan a mi presencia. Y cuando estoy frente a él no pude evitarlo, lloré de alegría. Mi alma en el trono de los héroes estaba conectada mi existencia en esta tierra. Lo que tanto busqué al fin estaba a mi alcance. Podía ser libre de mi contrato con Alaya.

Una sonrisa escapo de mi boca. Lo que era una pequeña risa pero se convirtió en una verdadera risa por la esperanza que se me dio. Lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.

Al fin sería libre. Por fin sería li….

_"Jajaja, para, para mamá me haces cosquillas"_

_"He esperado para decirte esto… cásate conmigo"_

_"Querido señor te damos gracias por las bendiciones que nos otorgas aunque no las merecemos…"_

_"¿Un bebé? ¿Quieres decir qué seremos padres?_

Y mientras las voces sonaban en mi cabeza la información que me fue retenida al fin llegaba a mi cerebro. Cuando terminé de analizar la información no pude evitar exhalar un suspiro de desaliento.

"Yo y mi maldita suerte de rango E"


	4. CH 03 El plan

**Hola nuevamente, aquí Santenfox de nuevo presente. Este capitulo tomó más tiempo del planeado debido a las situaciones de la vida. También recibí un agradable ¿what?, lo que me hizo revisar el capítulo anterior y descubrir que parte del texto original no aparece en el visor,después tendré que arreglar eso. Por el momento los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

**Y les recuerdo que esto solo es el trabajo de un fan.**

Una silueta de baja estatura se desplazaba entre el bosque. Oculta en las sombras que la noche le proporcionaba hasta que la luz de la luna la iluminó. Un niño. No mayor de 8 años, corría con la poca fuerza que sus piernas les permitía.

"Tengo que correr, tengo que correr"-. Tenía que alejarse de la aldea. Sino el sacrificio de sus padres para que él escapara sería en vano.

Ellos habían vuelto como siempre. Cada mes era lo mismo. Pedían una cierta cantidad de lo que se extrajera de la mina con el fin de ofrecerles "protección" de otros grupos como ellos. Pero esta vez el pueblo no pudo satisfacer la cantidad requerida. Una peste había caído en el pueblo, muchos estaban enfermos y algunos murieron por la falta de asistencia médica. La gente de la aldea les solicitó más tiempo. Pero a ellos no les importaba el pueblo. Aun así ellos aceptaron darles más tiempo…a cambio de un equivalente.

Sin tomar consideración de las familias tomaron a los niños como el pago. Algunos padres y jóvenes trataron de rebelarse, solo para ser asesinados frente a sus familias. Con sus armas apuntando y la muerte de sus conocidos los traficantes deberían haber impuesto miedo a los demás habitantes. Pero no lo hizo.

La gente se rebeló contra ellos, mientras las madres hacían correr hacia el bosque. Se escucharon disparos, mientras los niños solo podían correr con lágrimas. Él se detuvo por un momento, separándose del grupo, para ver el lugar que le vio nacer y crecer. No sabía si volvería a ver a su familia. Pero él no los defraudaría, saldría con vida de esta situación.

Mientras se daba la vuelta para empezar de nuevo su carrera, el borde de su mirada captó algo por un instante. Como estrellas cayendo del cielo, luces de color plateado caían sobre la aldea.

* * *

><p>Era un lugar retirado de la civilización La nieve caía de manera constante sobre aquél lugar. La baja temperatura llevaría a la muerte de cualquier humano sin las protecciones requeridas.<p>

* * *

><p>En el interior de un edificio en ruinas en las afueras de la ciudad, una figura de un varón era iluminada de forma tenue por las lámparas en la pared, mientras bajaba por la escalera con dirección hacía el sótano. No aparentaba ser mayor de 17 años, su complexión era delgada, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado, vestía con una gabardina gris. Pero lo que era inquietante era su sonrisa y la mirada en estaxis de sus ojos azules.<p>

Se detuvo frente una puerta indicaba el final de su camino. Abriendo la puerta saludó a su invitado.

"¿Me estabas esperando querida? Yo tampoco podía esperar para verte de nuevo".- Dirigiendo sus palabras a la figura oculta en la obscuridad.-"Tuve que esperar tanto tiempo, para asegurarme que nadie siguiera buscándote. Pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"

Subiendo apretando el interruptor que permitió iluminar la habitación. En el extremo de la habitación se encontraba una niña encadenada de pies y manos a la pared. Su edad no podría ser mayor a de diez años. Su cabello al igual que sus ojos eran negros y un rostro hermoso. Su boca estaba amordaza y su uniforme escolar roto.

"Disculpa que no pueda escuchar tus amorosas palabras cariño. Pero no puedo permitirme crear celos a los vecinos ¿no es así? "

"Ahora cariño, ¿por qué no continuamos con tú educación?"

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

* * *

><p>Y aun así la figura se mantenía impasible, como la nieve que caía sobre él o la baja temperatura no afectara su cuerpo apenas cubierto con un manto rojo. Y entonces un par de ojos color acero se abrieron.<p>

* * *

><p>Se escondía bajo la protección de un árbol. Evitaba las luces de las lámparas de quienes lo perseguían en el bosque. Al parecer los hombres habían atacado a la aldea enviaron a un pequeño grupo para capturar a los niños que huyeron. Muchos de sus amigos se encontraban en la camioneta de los traficantes. Realmente quería ir a ayudarlos pero si él también era capturado nadie podría solicitar ayuda a las otras aldeas. No, él tendría que seguir escondiéndose hasta que fuera seguro salir.<p>

Cuando se disponía retirarse lo más silencioso del lugar, un ruido a su espalda lo alertó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una mano lo agarro muy fuerte de su cuello, obligándolo a voltear la mirada a su agresor. Dientes amarillos con muestras de podredumbre lo saludaron.

"Encontré al que nos faltaba.".- El hombre avisó a sus demás compañeros, para que detuvieran la búsqueda. Sus ojos verdes llenos de diversión miraron a los ojos negros del infante.-"Chico listo. Nos diste muchas molestias para encontrar ¿lo sabías?"

"Hey, deja de perder el tiempo y trae al niño de una vez. Y no trates de golpearlo, ya sabes que si tiene heridas no se va a vender bien".- habló el conductor de la camioneta. Mientras se recostaba en el asiento dirigió su mirada al este.-"Me pregunto si los demás ya habrán acabado con la aldea. Eso no les enseñara a no rebelarse contra su nosotros."

"Esos tontos ya deberían saber quiénes mandan en esta zona".- contestó el primer sujeto, mientras arrastraba al niño, quien oponía resistencia con golpes y patas al aire, hasta que una de esas patadas golpeó el costado derecho del traficante. Enfurecido por el atrevimiento del niño, le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. El niño atemorizado se arrastraba de espalda en un intento de escapar de su ira, solo para chocar contra un árbol.

"Oye te dije que no lo golpearas"

"No me importa si no se vende bien, pero este niño debe aprender la lección de rebelarse a sus may….".-su voz se apagó mientras detenía su andar a un metro de distancia del niño.

"¿Por qué te callas?, hey responde, ¿has visto algo?"

Al no ver escuchar respuesta de su compañero, se bajó de la camioneta y empezó a camina en dirección a donde el otro se encontraba parado. Mientras se acercaba, vio como el niño miraba con sorpresa al rostro de su compañero. Eso es muy sospechoso.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su compañero, inmediatamente retiró el seguro de su arma. No tenía que acercarse más. Su compañero estaba muerto. Su cabeza era atravesada por un hilo de acero, que se originaba de los árboles y se enterraba en el suelo, impidiendo que el cadáver cayera. El metal era tan delgado que no lo hubiera detectado a simple visa de no haber sido por el brillo de las gotas de sangre iluminadas por la luna.

"Bastardo, muestra tu maldita cara. Sino lo haces te voy a buscar y hacer que arrepientas."

Apuntado a los arboles de donde se originaba el hilo. Pero al no ver ningún movimiento empezó a bajar su arma hasta que estaba al nivel de los ojos del niño

"Has venido por los niños ¿no es así? Voy a contar hasta tres y si no apareces voy a volarle la cabeza. Y después de él empezaré por los otros niños"

"Valientes palabras para un cobarde"

Ni si quiera pudo reaccionar a la voz que se originó a su espalda. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar la espada que atravesaba su pecho; solo para ser retirada bruscamente, dejándolo caer al suelo. Giró su cuerpo con el fin de dispararle a su agresor, solo para que su mano fuera separada de su cuerpo y saliera volando junto con el arma.

Miró a su verdugo. Ojos grises miraron a los suyos. Entonces él enterró su espada en su cabeza y todo se volvió obscuro.

"Es una lástima que hayas visto esto, pero ¿estás bien?"

El niño solo podía asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba a su salvador acercarse. Aunque su espada se estaba manchada por la sangre de su víctima y su figura de rojo y negro fuera intimidante, la voz sonaba genuinamente preocupada.

"Es bueno saberlo. Ahora bien, debemos empezar a movernos. Te llevaré a ti y tus amigos con su familia"

Y mientras el niña veía a su salvador extenderle una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, no pudo dejar de envidiar la sonrisa de genuina felicidad al haberlo salvado.

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo se azotó contra el piso. Estaba muerto antes de darse cuenta. Su asesino, oculto tras la puerta, selló el fin de su vida al separar su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo.<p>

No perdiendo tiempo empezó a revisar los bolsillos del cadáver para encontrar su objetivo, una pequeña llave para cerradura. Una vez encontró la llave caminó hacia la niña encadenada. Ella estaba pálida de miedo, por la escena que presenció y el temor a lo que él le pudiera hacer.

Se detuvo frente a ella y la agarró suavemente por la mano, a lo que ella se estremeció por el contacto.

"No tengas miedo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.".- Él intentó tranquilizarla mientras comenzaba a desbloquear sus manos y pies. Al verse libre de sus restricciones, la niña empezó a llorar por la libertad mientras el varón frente a ella solo podía sobar su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Una vez su llanto se detuvo y sus respiraciones se normalizaban, Su salvador apareció cuatro dagas de la nada antes de arrojarlas y estas se enterraran en el piso. Tomándola suavemente entre sus brazos empezó su caminar por las escaleras con ella.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?".- Ella le preguntó.

"Emiya".- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.-"Y ¿cuál es el tuyo?

"Airi…espera, ¿Emiya? ¿Cómo el superhéroe Emiya Shirou? Te imaginaba más alto.

"Disculpa por no ser más alto"-Su sarcasmo contrastaba con el tono bajo de su voz.-"Además solo soy un aliado de la justicia, no un superhéroe"

"Pero tu nombre es famoso. Cada vez que los malos son detenidos tú eres mencionado. Y tu nombre se escucha mucho en las noticias. Pero no te ves tan viejo"

"Por muy interesante que sería discutir mi edad, mejor nos alejamos de la zona".-él le contestó mientras abría la puerta de salida. Y cuando estaban a 20 metros de distancia una explosión destruyó el edificio, arrojando fragmentos de escombro y polvo mientras él seguía su camino.

Alertados por la explosión, patrullas empezaban a llegar al área del accidente. Los oficiales bajaban de sus vehículos mientras desenfundaban sus armas en caso de ser necesario. En contraste con las órdenes de despliegue y la agitación que manifestaban, Emiya caminaba tranquilamente en dirección de ellos hasta que estuvo frente a frente con uno de los uniformados.

"Llegan tarde.".- el comentario hizo que él oficial se enderezara por el tono de mando. El héroe solo suspiro de por el comportamiento del uniformado.

"Por favor lleva esta niña a sus padres, ellos deben de estar muy preocupados".-mientras le pasaba a Airi al policía, quien la recibió en sus brazos sin rechistar.

"Ya es hora de que me vaya, así que cuídate".-mientras acariciaba su cabeza por un momento.-"Y no sigas a personas que no conozcas"

Emiya dirigió su mirada al fondo de las patrullas y encima de un edificio cercano en donde luces de dorada y obscura con forma de plumas se desvanecían; al no notar ningún otro movimiento, empezó a retirarse de la escena mientras pasaba entre los policías, quienes solo se detenían al míralo irse antes de continuar con el aseguramiento de la zona.

* * *

><p>Podía observa a las personas disfrutando momentos de felicidad con sus familias o amigos, podía sentir la brisa del mar en su piel aunque en realidad eran dos pescadores los que estaban experimentando esta sensación. Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo debido a que era el sentimiento que una chica en Asia sentía al intentar escapar de sus captores por ver un intento de secuestro, ella estaba en problemas…bueno, ese problema ya fue tratado. En las Europas un joven físico sentía pánico mientras trataba de contener una reacción nuclear generada a partir de su inexperiencia y que podía afectar a un millón de personas…el problema fue contenido. En su interior el sentimiento de opresión chocaba con el de rebelión ser, mientras en un pequeño poblado en África la gente era sacada de sus casas y doblegada por un convoy perteneciente a la mafia de trata humana….los criminales fueron sometidos. Podía sentir la angustia de una joven mientras veía a través de sus ojos como en el interior de un banco en las Américas los clientes y empleados eran rehenes en un robo, los asaltantes amenazaban con asesinar a los rehenes uno por uno en caso de la policía no accediera a sus demandas… el grupo criminal fue sometido, con saldo blanco. Estos y más eventos sucedían al mismo tiempo, pero él lograba contenerlos a la vez desde su lugar de observación.<p>

Y fue aquí que un joven Emiya se puso de pie de su trono, formado a partir de nieve en la cima del Everest; la cúspide inaccesible por medios normales, pero que para él era su lugar ideal para observar al mundo y ser oculto de la mayoría de las fuerzas sobrenaturales. Este lugar se encontraba bajo el puente dimensional que conectaba al plano dimensional en el que reside el poder de Alaya y el plano dimensional conocido como la Brecha Dimensional.

Desde que asumió el manto como responsable de proteger la supervivencia de la humanidad, su mente fue actualizada con la información respecto este mundo. Un mundo en que el primer panteón de los dioses primordiales tomaron en serio la amenaza que representaba el rey de los héroes, lo que previno su muerte bajo EA y la posterior activación del consciente de Gaia y Alaya, lo que conllevó al declive de la era de los dioses y la disminución del potencial humano como sucedió en otras dimensiones. En este mundo los espíritus divinos no perdieron sus poderes y se convirtieron en elementales al dejar de ser adorados por la humanidad, sino que se aislaron en diferentes planos dimensionales que coexisten sobre o debajo de la Brecha Dimensional, la que a la vez es el puente que conecta a los diversos universos alternativos.

Al parecer los seres que había eliminado para prevenir una guerra nivel mundo eran en realidad un espíritu divino, espíritus sagrados perfectos, espíritus sagrados degradados, demonios encarnados y cuatro demonios encarnados con la posibilidad de convertirse en demonios auténticos. Incluso mientras resolvía las problemáticas por el mundo entró en contacto con diversos agentes sobrenaturales, como las valquirias que el manipuló debido a su código de honor y que él fingió no darse cuenta que eran del mundo sobrenatural

"En serio, que mundo tan complicado fui a caer. Si tan solo me hubieran dado el poder que respaldar mis obligaciones y no un maldito dolor de cabeza diario. Ah bueno que más da"

Y esa es la razón por la cual se encontraba bajo el plano dimensional de Alaya. Desde que la política de Alaya es no interferir de manera directa en los asuntos de Gaia a menos que representaran una amenaza para la humanidad o en caso de que el elegido de la contra fuerza fallara en su objetivo; por lo cual sus poderes y edad fueron sellados en ese plano dimensional dejándolo con el nivel de poder en su estado de contra guardián y solo podría acceder a él en caso de que él reconociera a una amenaza de gran magnitud a la humanidad. Aún con las limitaciones de poder que se le impuso por la Akasha obtuvo sus beneficios, siendo uno de ellos la capacidad de desplegar sus propios contra-guardianes, que no eran más que copias de él mismo sostenido por el colectivo humano y con el nivel equivalente a su estado como servant, y que podían ser desplegadas por el mundo sin la necesidad de esperar a que las amenazas se agravaran. La segunda era la conexión con el inconsciente colectivo humano con lo cual podía desplegar los contra-guardianes en los lugares que la humanidad existiera y requiriera ser preservada; irónicamente esto también le permitía burlar las restricciones que se le habían aplicado, ya que solo tenía que moverse de las fronteras bajo su jurisdicción, lugares donde las leyes de la ciencia no se aplican y donde Gaia no impone explícitamente las restricciones sobre el poder de la humanidad. Obtuvo otros beneficios por supuesto, pero el más importante de ellos forzó a Archer a modificar los atributos del sudario como un traje de batalla que le permitiera protegerse de las energías externas a un accesorio diario que le permitiera suprimir la salida de prana de su cuerpo y le permitiera coexistir con otros seres.

"Parece que es hora de regresar al trabajo. No es que me pueda quejar, después de todo yo inicié este plan a mi favor"

Y mientras se desvanecía dirigió su mirada al cielo, no, a un lugar más profundo y misterioso, a la Brecha dimensional. Y por un momento sus ojos encontraron a los ojos draconianos que lo han observado desde que regreso al mundo humano desde el GOB, y por un momento estuvo seguro que él dueño de aquellos ojos le devolvía una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?"<p>

"Le aseguro que los datos no mienten Michael-sama"

Era el lugar idealizado por la humanidad. El sitio donde las almas de los buenos residen después de su muerte. El cielo. Lugar donde reside el poder de Dios y su ejército angelical. El lugar del que las fuerzas celestiales eran desplegadas para proteger a los hijos del hombre de las interferencias malignas que los quisieran desviar del buen camino que el santo padre quiso para ellos.

O al menos lo era cuando Dios vivía.

"Detalla los sucesos, así podremos saber cómo tomar esta situación"

Con la muerte del Dios bíblico las responsabilidades y el manto divino le fueron legados al arcángel Michael, quien a su vez formo un consejo con el resto de los arcángeles. Las decisiones firmes fueron tomadas con el fin de preservar la creencia bíblica.

"Cuando regresaba mi misión me sentí atraído por una aura santa en la ciudad humana, pero no recordaba que otro ángel fuera asignado a alguna misión cerca de mi área. Por lo que me puse en alerta ya que era posible que un caído tuviera el atrevimiento de estar en ese lugar."

Los angelinos solo los llamaban ciados al considerarlos indignos del título de ángeles, para ellos eso solo pertenecía a los servidores de Dios.

"Así que me acerqué al lugar y efectivamente había un caído en el lugar, en medio de oficiales policíacos humanos, pero por extraña razón su aura era eclipsada por un aura santa aún más grande que es la que percibí todo el tiempo"

* * *

><p>"Y cuando llegué al lugar en donde sentí el aura santa, pude notar que un ángel del cielo se encontraba en la cima de un edificio…pero Azazel-sama, la gran aura santa que percibí no era la del ángel"<p>

"Oh, en serio. No te quedes callado, continua"

Sus palabras eran entregadas con diversión oculta en ellas. Su dueño era un varón de rostro agraciado y complexión delgada pero que se notaba su musculatura firmemente entrenada, su cabello negro tenía un mechón dorado que hacía destacar sus ojos obscuros brillando de diversión. Él es Azazel, gobernante de los ángeles caídos y ser de tal poder que fue registrado en la biblia. Aunque también lo fueron los demás presentes a su lado. Barakiel, Kokabiel, Shemzahai cada uno de los sublíderes estaba reunidos en el Instituto Grigori, el centro del poder de los caídos y que se encontraba en el inframundo, lugar que también habitaban sus enemigos los diablos.

"Azazel, deja de interrumpir a cada minuto y deja que termine su informe. Y tú continua".- Shemzahai siendo el más serio de los caídos decidió terminar con las interrupciones de Azazel .

"Tch. Tan aburrido como siempre"

"Gracias Shemzahai-sama. Como les mencioné, la aura santa no procedía de aquel ángel, sino de un edificio donde un secuestro había sido truncado Así que me enfoqué en detectar quien emitía tal aura. Lo encontré, era el que había detenido el secuestro y salvado a la rehén"

* * *

><p>Tomó un momento para poder transmitir correctamente la información a sus superiores.<p>

"Era un niño no mayor de 10 años".

Y cómo lo esperaba esto llamó la atención de sus jefes.

"Él era quien emitía tal aura. Y él también nos había detectado tanto al ángel como a mí, si la dirección en que miraba era cualquier indicación"

"Su características coincidían con las de él héroe que se ha escuchado en las noticias humanas por casi un año, Indra-sama"

La persona a la se dirigía estaba vestido con una camisa hawaiana y lentes de sol, bastante informal para alguien de su posición. Indra, un dios de clase suprema y aquel conquisto el contra. Se encontraba rodeado de sus guardias personales, cada uno de los cuales era una leyenda propia.

"No le tomó más que 12 segundos en derrotar aquellos criminales en Bankog. Realmente sentí mi sangre hervir de la emoción al ver tanta disciplina en alguien tan joven"

"¿Y descubriste algo interesante?"

"No mucho mi señor. Pero lo que encontré fue sustancial. Al parecer el joven héroe y el joven empresario que se han hecho notar entre los humanos son el mismo"

"Así que el chico tiene cerebro táctico".

"Así es Sun wukong-sama". Refiriéndose a la primera generación de los yokai mono conocidos como wukong a través del tiempo y quien también es el sabio que iguala los cielos.

"Pero dejando eso de lado, al principio le atribuimos que el aura sagrada que despedía de su cuerpo era producto de un sacred gear de tipo sagrado"

"¿Y qué tipo de sacread gear es el que porta este joven héroe?"

"Eso es lo interesante mi señor, vera…"

* * *

><p>"No pudimos detectar la presencia de algún sacread gear en el cuerpo de este niño, Odín-sama"<p>

La joven se mantenía de forma regia mientras entregaba su informe a la cámara de dioses nórdicos en el Valahalla. Cumpliendo con su labor como una valquiria al servicio de ellos.

El dios al que se dirige tiene su rostro marcado por su edad. En su anciano rostro lleva un parche en su ojo izquierdo, el cual dio al Mímisbrunnr por el conocimiento, que hace juego con su largo y gris barba y cabello. Su presencia es la de un gran sabio, como es digno del gobernante de los dioses nórdicos. Pero por alguna razón se siente como si él fuera perverso.

"¿Y entonces de donde proviene esta aura?".

"Lo desconocemos Odín-sama. Solo pudimos tomar rastros de su aura antes de llevar a los científicos a una zona segura y él regresara a corregir el problema del reactor nuclear. Se retiró de la escena antes de que obtuviéramos más datos"

"¿Y qué es lo descubrieron de las muestras? Si dices que él presenta un aura tan fuerte, entonces debe ser el bastardo de alguno de los ángeles caídos de clase alta o un ungido de los angelinos"

"Realizamos las comparaciones de su aura con la que emiten los santos de la iglesia y los ángeles caídos y no encontramos ningún resultado positivo, pero si descubrimos algo, el aura que él joven héroe emite a pesar de ser sagrada no es la misma aura de los ya mencionados.

"Y entonces a cuál se parece"

"A la de los pocos que han gravado su nombre en la historia de los humanos mi señor"

* * *

><p>"¿La presencia a la de héroe? ¿Así es como lo perciben?"<p>

Reunidos en el inframundo se encontraba la cámara de diablos ancianos y sus gobernantes, los nuevos maos Lucifer, Belcebú, Leviatán y Asmodeo. De entre los gobernantes el que expreso su duda era un hombre joven pelirrojo con una apariencia estar a mediados de sus veintes, conocido como el Satanás carmesí, él es el líder de los Cuatro Grandes Satanás que gobiernan el inframundo, portando título de "Lucifer"

"Está usted en lo correcto Sirzechs-sama, así que comparamos las muestra con el registro de los héroes humanos…lamentablemente los resultados son negativos"

"¿Negativos? ¡Me están diciendo que se le ha observado por cerca de un año y no han tenido ningún resultado!"

Uno de los viejos demonios manifestó su molestia por la poca información proporcionada.

"Hey viejo, estás haciendo mucho ruido. No me dejas descansar a gusto"

"¡Aquí no es el lugar para dormir!¡Maldición, estos jóvenes no se comportan a la altura de su posición!"

"Silencio viejo, tus sentimientos no están avanzando la reunión por más que los expreses"

El varón que detuvo la perorata del anciano demonio era el rey con el título de Belcebú.

"Y tú. Mencionaste que algo sobre ser empresario, ¿bajo qué compañía trabaja? Podemos usar a nuestros infiltrados en el mundo humano para obtener información más concreta"

"En cuanto a eso Belcebú-sama. Él no trabaja para ninguna empresa, él tiene una empresa trabajando bajo su control. Fue aproximadamente hace dos años atrás que se formó esa compañía. Y se han vuelto rápidamente famosos por sus avances médicos y desarrollo tecnológicos en el mercado."

"¿Y qué han descubierto nuestros espías?"

"Ese ha sido el problema Ajuka-sama, cada vez que uno de los nuestros ha tratado de ingresar, a la sede o cualquiera de las ramas de la compañía, como un trabajador humano han sido rechazados al no cumplir con el perfil adecuado"

"Y por qué no han usado sus poderes. Solo son simples humanos, un hipnotismo podría haberlos tenido y por el mao son diablos simplemente podían haber usado un hechizo de teletransportación para entrar"

"Anciano, deja de interrumpir"

Al no ver ninguna interrupción más se volvió a dirigir al mensajero.

"Continua"

"Ese ha sido otro inconveniente. Cada intento de ingresar por la fuerza ya sea en el interior o en el exterior ha sido detenido por alguna extraña barrera invisible incluso a nuestra a la vista, que nulifica cualquier uso de magia y la absorbe para sostener la barrera"

"Jajaja. Él suena cómo tú Ajuka-chan"

"Así que tenemos a un héroe de primera generación y que también es un empresario. Oh es realmente interesante, ahora realmente quiero volverlo un sujeto de prueba"

"No haremos nada por el momento Ajuka. Solo observaremos y encontrar que podemos utilizar para hacerlo cumplir bajo nuestras filas"

* * *

><p><em>La sangre salía lentamente de mi cuerpo al igual que mi vida se terminaba. Me encontraba boca abajo, mientras me arrastraba intentando retirarme de aquel lugar e intentaba contener el sangrado de la herida en mi estómago. Mis esfuerzos se vieron detenidos por una patada en mi espalda, quebrando mi columna e impidiéndome ya no sentir mis piernas. Contuve el grito en mi garganta, no queriendo darle satisfacción a mi agresor pero eso no lo detuvo, porque el agarró mi cabeza y la azotó contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones. Mi rostro se encontraba hinchado por el continuo castigo, pero ninguna vez deje salir una súplica. Podía sentir mi cabeza ser nuevamente levantada solo para cumplir con el rostro de mi verdugo, su sonrisa extendida como quien ha recibido el mejor regalo, sus ojos grises brillaban de felicidad.<em>

_Entonces le dije lo él no quería escuchar, que incluso con mi muerte el nunca sería libre._

_Se profundizó su ceño mientras una mirada de odio me fue otorgada. En su mano izquierda hizo aparecer una espada cimitarra de color obscuro y con el símbolo del yin-yang en su mango, y retrocedió su brazo para tomar el suficiente impulso. Y mientras la espada que tenía el objetivo de tomar mi vida descendía a mi garganta, yo solo sonreí._

El sonido de la vajilla lo despertó de su sueño. La mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años frente a él le sonreía mientras colocaba una humeante taza de té en su escritorio.

Ya que él era un espíritu que había ascendido en el trono de los héroes ya no podía soñar, así al cerrar sus ojos lo único que vería son los recuerdos acumulados en la Akasha, el origen y fin de todo.

"Disculpe que lo haya despertado Shirou-sama, pero he venido a avisarle que los reporteros ya han llegado para la conferencia que programó"

"Gracias Meri. ¿Qué información me tienes respecto al avance de la nueva aleación que estamos desarrollando?"

"Emiya-sama, los reportes del laboratorio ya se han dejado en su escritorio"

"Muy bien, entonces los veré después de la reunión. Vamos Meri"

Fue hace aproximadamente 3 años atrás que reingresó al mundo humano. Debido a que la mayor parte de su energía fue sellada, su cuerpo se vio forzado a su punto más joven con el fin de adaptarse a la energía que se le retornaría con el pasar del tiempo.

Haciendo uso de relación con la humanidad, se creó la documentación que lo reportaba como un joven genio que a los 7 años ya había terminado la universidad e incursionaba en el mundo de los negocios. Al principio nadie le interesó sus ideas debido a la edad que aparentaba, pero después de un tiempo inversionistas "voluntarios" apoyaron sus proyectos y, en poco tiempo, lo que empezó como una pequeña empresa se convirtió en una compañía de escala mundial.

El éxito de su empresa se debía al ingreso de nueva tecnología y los avances médicos que se habían presentado al mundo. Así que debía darle su reconocimiento a Gilgamesh; el rey de los héroes podía ser el más despreciable ser que haya conocido, pero cuando el rey afirmaba que sus tesoros no solo abarcaban la riqueza sino también todo el origen del conocimiento humano, realmente quería decir todo el conocimiento. Sus únicas excepciones eran si el cocimiento o armas tenían origen extranjero o si la humanidad evolucionara en una nueva especie.

Sumado a esto él había obtenido información de los desarrollos en otras dimensiones. Pero se vería extraño si el "descubriera" todas esos avances, por lo que en las reuniones personales con cada uno de los científicos o doctores a su mando sutilmente aportaba ideas o conceptos que pudieran apoyar a sus investigaciones.

"Emiya-sama, el jefe de la rama médica le solicita una reunión ¿para qué fecha la podemos programar?"

"Prográmalo para mañana en la tarde, después de la reunión con nuestros inversionistas. Haré un viaje temprano y preferiría que muevas todas las sesiones para ese horario"

Por el borde de su ojo pudo ver como su asistente le daba una mirada de tristeza. Ella realmente lo trataba con el respeto que merecía alguien de su posición, a diferencia de otros que creyeron que podían manipular a alguien de su edad solo para que él les hiciera darse cuenta que estaban en la parte más baja de la cadena alimenticia.

Sin embargo ella nunca criticó sus aficiones, después de todo ella fue una de las personas que él salvo cuando un ladrón asesinó a su esposo, dejándola con la responsabilidad de cuidar de su único hijo; fue por azares de la vida que ella se presentó a una de las entrevistas cuando inició la compañía. Él pero él podía saber por su mirada que sentía tristeza porque alguien tan joven tomara tales responsabilidades en el mundo, aun así ella siempre cubría sus salidas por el mundo y se encargaba de dirigir sus órdenes a las ramas de investigación en su ausencia.

"Está seguro de esto Shirou-sama, usted no tiene que responder a las preguntas sino quiere. Incluso podríamos ponerlo por un ardid de otras empresas en su contra"

"Basta, ya he tomado una decisión"

Debido a que nunca consideró proteger su rostro u ocultar sus habilidades como en su primera vida, y en las pocas ocasiones que él o sus copias se quedaban en las escenas del crimen, su vestimenta y características físicas fueron asociadas a la misma persona; por lo que en todas partes del mundo su sobrenombre como héroe de la forja ya era conocido.

Y realmente fue por su error que todo este show sensacionalista se desató. Había sido una misión simple en las fronteras Arábigas, un grupo de asalto había tomado una aldea y él envió uno de sus contra guardianes a tratar el asunto. La situación se tomó bajo control de forma rápida y sin víctimas. Pero cuando el contra guardián se retiraba fue abordado por la gente de la aldea.

"_Te agradecemos por la ayuda niño. Pero no desperdicies tu vida en algo tan tonto"_

"_Sé que mi sueño es demasiado infantil y realmente es imposible poder salvar a todos. Habrá momentos en que tendré que escoger entre una u otra vida y que hay vidas que no merecen ser salvadas. Pero el hecho de saber que no puedo salvar a todos no significa que deba dejar de intentarlo. Porque el ideal de querer salvarlos a todos no está equivocado"_

_La gente a su alrededor estaba asombrada por las palabras de alguien tan joven._

"_Niño, no, joven héroe ¿cuál es tu nombre?"._

_Por un momento el contra guardián dudó en contestar. Pero ¿realmente debía dudar? No fue la desconfianza en su vida anterior lo que conllevó a su caída._

"_Emiya….mi nombre es Shirou Emiya"_

Y al final esto terminó mordiéndole el culo. La información sobre su nombre terminó extendiéndose rápidamente por el mundo y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el nombre y las características físicas del joven héroe se asociaran con las del joven empresario y esto se convirtiera en la comidilla de los paparazzi.

Y mientras se adentraba en la sala de conferencia, podía notar como era el objeto de las miradas de todos los reporteros.

"Agradecemos su presencia en esta conferencia. Por lo que damos inicio a la sesión de preguntas una vez nuestro presidente y fundador termine su discurso."

Su asistente Meri fue tan práctica como siempre. Ella se retiró del podio mientras colocaba un banco, por más vergonzoso que eso fuera, para que él estuviera al nivel visual correcto ante la audiencia

"Muchas gracias por venir. Soy el fundador, presidente y SEO de UBW Advance… "

Él mantuvo su sonrisa de comemierda ante el caos que su afirmación iba a causar al mundo.

"Mi nombre es Shirou Emiya y soy conocido en el mundo como el héroe de la forja"


	5. CH 04 Héroe Rojo Héroe Carmesí Parte 01

**Hola, soy Santenfox y al fin me presento con el capitulo que se había retrasado por las situaciones de la vida. El capitulo sigue sin Beta, así que si notan alguna incongruencia verbal les agradecería me lo hagan saber.**

**Bueno la información del capitulo se encuentra en la parte de abajo. Así que disfruten con calma. ¡Ah! y la segunda parte del capítulo ya esté avanzada pero la falta de computadora la hará llegar un poco tarde así que no desesperen.**

**Bien que empiece el capítulo:**

**A RED SAVIOR CH 04 Héroe Rojo Héroe Carmesí PARTE 01**

* * *

><p>"¡Toma esto!"<p>

La energía en su mano se reunía y era despedida en una serie de disparos a su oponente. Dio un salto hacia atrás mientras evitaba un golpe en dirección a su cabeza. Los disparos de energía simplemente rebotaban en la piel de su adversario. Saltó para evitar la barrida a sus pies. La resistencia de su contrincante superaba a la de la magia que ella emitía en estos momentos. Al parecer tendría que desplegar su carta de triunfo, el poder que aún no controlaba bien pero en el que tenía confianza ya que se transmitía de generación en generación en la familia de su madre y que ahora corría por su sangre.

"¡Goarrrrrrr!

Disparó una serie de hechizos elementales a su enemigo para aturdirlo. Aprovechando la ventaja concedida, tomó espacio entre su enemigo y ella. El suelo a su alrededor empezó a resquebrajarse mientras el aire vibraba a la pasar que una concentración de masiva de energía se reunía en su mano. Cuando la energía estaba en su punto máximo lo arrojó a su adversario. La victoria era suya.

O al menos lo fue antes de que se la arrebataran.

"¡Aahhh!

Una cola golpeó a su tobillo, sacándola de balance y desviando el disparo de la victoria. Antes de que pudiera tomar represaría sus brazos y piernas fueron enrollados por la viscosa lengua bífida de su enemigo. Su cuerpo se retorcía en esfuerzo de rebelarse a sus ataduras, mientras era arrastraba lentamente a unas fauces abiertas y llena de filosos colmillos.

Todo había empezado como una misión normal. La noticia de una bestia que estaba causando alboroto en los límites del territorio de su familia. Por el bien de sus sirvientes y cumplir su función como futura cabeza del clan, había solicitado a sus padres le permitieran tratar con el problema. Sus padres al principio rechazaron la idea, pero ante la insistencia de su hija cedieron a su petición. Además, la información describía a un pequeño lagarto fácil de tratar par un demonio de clase media, que de forma lamentable no había en estos momentos en el límite de su territorio al estar cumpliendo su deber en el castillo familiar, dejando niños y mujeres de clase baja indefensos ante tal bestia. Por lo que fue al encuentro de la bestia en el límite entre el bosque y las montañas.

Al parecer la fuerza del lagarto no consideró el hecho de que este mutara tras ingerir la sangre demoniaca de su primera víctima.

Limitados sus movimientos y frente a las fauces de su aprehensor no era lo que ella esperaba. Por un momento sus ojos se cerraron ante su destino. Parecía ser el fin, pero aun así sostuvo la esperanza.

**"¡AYUDAME, ONI-CHAAAN!**

Y su oración fue contestada en la forma de un destello de velocidad roja.

**"Suelta a la chica, Bestia"**

Un golpe conectó en la mandíbula del lagarto, fracturando el hueso al instante y mandándolo a volar a 4 metros de distancia. Ella cayó de espaldas ante la pérdida de fuerza sosteniéndola y con la lengua del reptil atando su cuerpo. Al parecer la fuerza y velocidad del golpe habían hecho que la dentadura del lagarto cortara su miembro.

Debido al destello de la luz chocar con sus ojos, le tomó unos segundos para reconocer a su salvado. Vestía un traje espandex de color rojo con el abdomen de color blanco; sus guantes y botas eran de color rojo; su cinturón blanco tenía una "**s" **negra en el centro; su casco era de color rojo con la zona para la boca pintado de blanco. Él era….

**"¡SATÁN ROJO!**

Ella lo recordaba. Sucedió durante su infancia. Después de que los cuatro reyes demonio sincronizaran los tiempos del mundo humano y el mundo demoniaco, la edad de los demonios se redujo comparándolo con el tiempo transcurrido en el mundo humano. Milenios se convirtieron en siglos y siglos en años. Esto trajo disturbios en algunos lados debido a que las pura sangres se negaban a ser comparados a los humanos.

Fue entonces cuando ellos aparecieron.

"_No se preocupe señorita, la justicia ha llegado".- Su salvador se movía a una gran velocidad para causar una barrida al lagarto, aprovechando el impulso de la barrida para conectar un golpe en abdomen del reptil para levantarlo un metro en el aire. El satán ranger remató el combo apoyándose en su mano para ejecutar una patada hacha en la cabeza del monstruo._

Tomando la imagen de los programas de televisión humana, surgió un grupo de héroes justicieros que protegían el inframundo. Tranquilizando los disturbios de la población, enfrentando a las bestias que pusieran en peligro a la gente y trayendo la alegría a los niños, ellos eran los héroes enmascarados del mundo demoníaco. Los cinco Satanes Justicieros.

Sorprendidos por la aparición de estos demonios, del cual cada uno se decía tenía el nivel de poder igual a un Mao, la cámara de los lores y sus agentes investigó infructuosamente sus identidades por más de un año. Los héroes por otra parte siguieron con sus aventuras, hasta que un día la satán rosa se reveló a sí misma como la reina mágica Leviatán.

_El lagarto intentaba levantarse del suelo, solo para ser impedido por las numerosas heridas desde el inicio de su batalla. Sus huesos estaban rotos por la fuerza de los golpes y su sangre purpura se derramaba por sus escamas._

La reina Serafall se negó a difundir el nombre los otros satanes. Esto llevó a que la cámara de los lores intentara presionarla por la información, por miedo a que los justicieros fueran en realidad un nuevo grupo de agitadores anti-gobierno. Fue después de ser molestada una y otra vez que la reina mágica les recordó su posición a los lores, quienes dejaron en paz el tema.

_Aprovechando la situación el justiciero reunió una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca en su mano. Tan solo tomo un segundo reunir la energía, pero la cantidad de poder que se sentía era increíble. Apuntó a su enemigo y disparó._

"_¡Ruina y extinción de la Justicia!"_

Después de un tiempo, los satanes justicieros dieron una entrevista en la que anunciaban su retiro del campo de la justicia, pero dejando sus esperanzas en la reina mágica Leviatán. Y por esos tiempos el show mágico de Levi-tan apreció en la televisión.

_El ataque envolvió el cuerpo del reptil y causó una explosión que levantó fuertes corrientes de aire y polvo._

Aunque todavía existía el rumor que los satanes ranger aparecían cuando se les necesitaba. Y al parecer uno de ellos se encontraba protegiéndola.

Sirzechs miró el lugar de la explosión. Cuando el humo se despejó no había rastro alguno del lagarto. No huesos o sangre, solo un gran cráter en el suelo. No es que importara, el bastardo se lo merecía por lastimar a Ria-tan.

Se encontraba de visita en la casa de su familia después de un largo tiempo de no verlos. Saludando a sus padres, esposa e hijo. Pero no pudo encontrar a su hermana pequeña, posiblemente estaba a Sona-chan.

Mientras estaba en el sótano de la mansión encontró su viejo traje que él, su esposa y sus amigos alguna vez usaron para traer la alegría a los niños del mundo demoníaco. Llevado por la nostalgia, se colocó su traje de batalla. Lanzando golpes al aire y evitando los ataques de un enemigo imaginario. Por lo que decidió pedirle a su esposa que se colocar su traje. Fue cuando estaba punto de encontrarse con Grafia, que logró escuchar la conversación entre sus padres. Preocupados por la seguridad de su hija, a quien le habían concedido la responsabilidad de tratar con un problema en la frontera del territorio Gremori.

Por lo cual su alarma del siscón se activó, corriendo en la ayuda de su pequeña hermana.

Olvidando en el proceso que aún llevaba el traje puesto.

Cuando llegó a la batalla, pudo ver como su hermana pequeña se enfrentaba con la bestia. Aunque al principio la batalla se mostraba equitativa, fue después de unos minutos que la balanza se inclinó ante la resistencia del lagarto. Sirzechs se debatía en cómo ayudar a su hermana, porque sabía que ella no lo perdonaría por pelear su batalla. Fue mientras apoyaba su guante en el mentón que prestó atención al color de este, recordando el traje de batalla. Perecía ser el regreso del Satán Rojo.

**"¡AYUDAME, ONI-CHAAAN!**

**"Suelta a la chica, Bestia"**

Y la situación había llegado a este punto.

Le dio la espalda al cráter para acercarse a la figura de su hermana, quien aún seguía contenida por la lengua del reptil. Utilizando una pequeña cantidad de energía desintegró las ataduras.

"Permítame ayudarle señorita"

"Gracias, Satán Rojo"

Mientras le extendía su mano derecha, a lo cual ella le extendió también la suya. Utilizando el apoyo para levantarse para no tambalear, debido a que sus piernas se encontraban un poco entumecidas debido a la falta de sangre por la presión a la que fueron sometidas.

"Al parecer se encuentra bien. Eso es bueno. Solo espero que no se meta en más problemas señorita"

Dejando que Rias se sostuviera por sí misma, el ranger se empezó a retirar del lugar. Buscando algo escondido en su cinturón. Solo entonces la heredera del Gremori se percató de la lejanía de su salvador.

"¿No te puedes quedar un poco más?"

"No, el mundo de los demonios aclama mi presencia. Así recuerde señorita ¡Justicia por siempre!"

Y el justiciero fue envuelto por una explosión de humo rojo, causado por el choque de una pastilla en su mano al ser lanzada al suelo.

"Cof, cof, cof. Me hubiera avisado que iba a hacer eso"

Por su parte Rias intentaba respirar forzosamente, ya que la cortina de humo la tomó por sorpresa. Bueno, no es que pudiera reclamarle al hombre que salvó su vida.

"Rias, Rias"

Tomada por sorpresa ante los brazos que la envolvían, Rias apenas tuvo tiempo para reconocer la voz de su hermano. Por un instante el sentimiento de confort envolvió su ser debido a las emociones negativas causadas por el conflicto anterior. Eso claro, antes de que la vergüenza le hiciera empujar a su hermano mayor y romper el abrazo.

"Hermano, ya te he dicho que ya no soy una niña pequeña para que dejes de hacer eso"

"Ria-tan, tu oni-chan estaba preocupado por ti"

Por su parte su hermano no compartía el mismo sentimiento.

"¡Ahh! Ya les había dicho a nuestros padres que podría tratar con esto. En serio la familia debería de tenerme más confianza."

"Pero no queremos que nuestra Ria-tan se lastime."

Molesta por el comentario de su hermano Rias se alejó de su hermano. Dando pasos firmes en el suelo mientras caminaba.

"Hermano, deberías ser más serio, como lo indica tu posición. Deberías ser más como el Satán Rojo, él se comporta a la altura de su posición"

Y así Rias Gremori se retiró del lugar.

Dejando un Sirzechs Lucifer como una estatua de piedra.

"Pensar que el corazón de Rias sería robado"

Tomado por la sorpresa de la declaración, Sirzechs intentaba descifrar la verdad oculta en esta frase. Sus piernas colapsaron ante la pérdida de fuerza. Mientras sus puños golpeaban una y otra vez el suelo bajo él.

"Bastardo, y pensar que te atreverías a jugar con el corazón de Ria-tan"

"Maldito seas"

"Maldito seas…. ¡Satán Rojooooo!"

Mientras Sirzechs lamentaba la terrible situación, un círculo mágico comenzó a formarse en el suelo frente a él. Poco a poco un brazo se extendió del círculo para al fin sujetar el hombro del Lucifer y retroceder rápidamente con su presa en mano. Así un deplorable Sirzechs desapareció en el círculo mágico.

* * *

><p>Frente a él se encontraba su mejor amigo y rival. Motivados por la fuerza del otro se esforzaron hasta alcanzar el poder que les permitiera ser temido por sus enemigos en la facción de los antiguos Mao. Frente al público uno siempre actuaría como un chico misterioso, mientras el otro sería la cara pública y la persona alegre par la comunidad de demonios.<p>

Él era su igual en poder. Pero verlo en tal lamentable estado, mientras é maldecía una y otra vez el nombre de su ex -alter ego era bastante molesto.

Sin pensamiento alguno, sus intenciones se volvieron realidad. Su cuerpo dirigió por instinto una patada en dirección a la cabeza de su amigo. La fuerza del golpe dejaría inconsciente incluso a un demonio de clase alta. Pero no lo hizo. Fue interceptada por el brazo izquierdo del Lucifer.

"¿Y qué sucede?

Dejando atrás su personaje cómico, Sirzechs se ajustó a la seriedad de la situación que llevó a Ajuka a transportarlo a la sede secreta de los nuevos Maou.

La única respuesta del portador del título de Belcebú fue señalar con su cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar. Entendiendo la seña, Sirzechs se levantó y siguió a su amigo a través del pasillo en el que se encontraban. El lugar se encontraba fuertemente protegido por una serie de runas demoníacas grabadas en las paredes. Su caminata se detuvo frente a la puerta de un habitación. Una vez abierta encontraron a sus otros ocupantes.

Frente a ellos se encontraban los otros dos reyes demonio. Portadores del título de Leviatán Y Asmodeo. El primero en hablar fue el rey perezoso

"Ha pasado algo muy grave y por el momento solo estaremos los maous presentes, la cámara de ancianos no estará enterada de esta reunión"

"Tiene que ver con el estado de esta mujer"

Un serio Lucifer constató su pregunta base.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mujer, con una apariencia joven de no más de allá de 26 años, su cabello era largo y negro sin ningún amarre. Su figura excelente. Sus ojos verdes, de rostro andrógino y carnosos labios rojos. Una belleza a la vista, de no ser porque la mayoría de su cuerpo estuviera llenos de quemaduras. El vació oculto por la sábana daba a entender la falta de miembros.

"Si, así es. En los límites de mi territorio se percibió una gran explosión. Mis sirvientes y yo encontramos el lugar. No era más que un cráter. Pero después de una intensa búsqueda la encontramos a ella, agonizando. Me contacté rápido con Serafall. Fue gracias a los médicos del clan Sitri que logramos estabilizarla."

"¿Y descubrieron qué causó la explosión?"

El siguiente en hablar fue la reina Leviatán.

"Sería mejor si te lo contara ella"

Al recibir la mirada de los grandes líderes demoníacos la joven mujer se intimidó un poco. Pero después de estabilizar su respiración errática, tomó la palabra

"Señores Maou, todo inició...

* * *

><p>"Siguiente".<p>

Era una escena curiosa. En el centro de una ciudad en ruinas, un grupo de supervivientes se habían reunido. Inexplicablemente, que habían optado por unirse en el centro de una plaza muy grande en lugar de un edificio seguro. Uno podría preguntarse por qué normalmente harían una cosa así, pero después de un solo momento la razón se habría hecho evidente incluso para el menos observador.

Eran esclavos, y éste era su campo de pruebas.

"Siguiente".

Cada persona allí, desde la más antigua abuela hasta el niño más joven capaz de caminar estaba encadenado a otra persona, por lo que cada una de personas formaron un vínculo humano, incapaz de caminar o correr sin arrastrar el resto a lo largo. Gruesas y pesadas cadenas de hierro negro los ataron de las piernas, y en lugar de esposas cada uno de ellos tenía una cadena unida a una barra de acero cruelmente embestida a través de sus palmas y doblada en cada extremo, así que cada tirón causaba un inmenso dolor.

"Siguiente".

Sus condiciones no eran mejores que su situación. Rasgaduras, jirones, restos de ropas viejas eran todo lo que llevaban, y la mayoría de las vestimentas estaban cubiertas de sangre seca. El tiempo no había sido amable con ellos. Sus cabelleras despeinadas, y cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ellos comentaría desfavorablemente sobre el olor áspero que despedían, el producto de no bañarse durante semanas.

"Siguiente".

A la cabeza del grupo de personas que había dos personas más, diferentes del resto. A diferencia de las personas de ojos muertos encadenados, el hombre que tenía delante llevaba un traje elegante y corbata que en realidad no parece encajar con la imagen de la ciudad en ruinas. Pero nadie protestó. Detrás de él había una mujer delgada pero de proporciones generosas y al igual que su compañero llevaba un traje de negocios, atada a su cadera tenía una espada europea de doble agarre.

El hombre volteó una de la hoja en su portapapeles. Sacó un bolígrafo detrás de la oreja derecha y garabateó algo en su el papel rayado.

"Siguiente".

Mientras decía esas palabras, la fila se movió y la persona en la parte delantera se pasó al frente. Él era un joven de unos 22 años, y parecía en un mejor estado en comparación con la mayoría de sus compañeros, a pesar de que compartía sus ojos vacíos. El hombre del traje miró fijamente por un momento, antes de decir algo diferente.

"Este va con Amduscias-sama."

La mujer detrás de él asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó al hombre en estado de trance en la parte delantera de la línea.

"Las manos fuera".- Ella mandó, y el hombre levantó los brazos encadenados lentamente.

Se escurro el ruido del metal caer al suelo.

Con un solo corte las cadenas y la barra que le ataban se cortaron por la espada de la mujer, que ya estaba regresando su arma a su vaina por el momento en que las cadenas cayeron al suelo. La mujer suspiró y buscó un pedazo de papel la mesa de su compañero, que ella tomó y dio una palmada en el pecho del hombre recién liberado. Se puso tenso, y luego, como los patrones en el papel se retorcían desplazándose por su cuerpo y se replicaron en el suelo formando un circulo con algún tipo de cresta en ellos. Él se mantuvo rígido mientras su cuerpo de hundía en el círculo.

"Siguiente".

Un hombre adulto dio un paso adelante. Fue uno de los más ancianos, y no podría haber tenido más de ochenta años de edad. El hombre de negocios miró su condición por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

La mujer detrás de él captó el movimiento y asintió. Dio un paso adelante, y con un solo golpe de su machete cortó la cabeza y las manos del anciano todo dentro de un solo segundo, matándolo instantáneamente. El cuerpo tembló, pero ella lo agarró y lo tiró detrás de ella con una sola mano, sobre un montón verdaderamente gigantesco de cadáveres recién hechos. De hecho, si alguien entrara en el estadio la montaña de muertos sería lo primero que verían. Su olor impregnaba el lugar, extendiendo el hedor de la muerte. El piso a su alrededor era rojo y resbaladizo por la sangre, y las moscas ya habían acudido en masa a la misma.

Los otros prisioneros no mostraron reacción a la muerte del anciano.

"Siguiente".

A medida que más y más personas se acercaban al frente la persona siguiente, la mujer miraba discretamente el anillo en su mano izquierda, de diseño sencillo con un diamante pequeño y casi imperceptible, pero que extrañamente parpadeaba en un color rojo. Sin que su compañero se diera cuenta rozó su dedo sobre la gema, como si esperara una respuesta.

Y la respuesta llegó en forma del tono de un celular en su bolsillo. Sacando el teléfono, sin prestar atención a la cara de extrañeza de su pareja, para revisar el mensaje en la pantalla.

"Oye Naamah, ¿hay algún problema?"

La mujer cerraba la tapa de su celular y se acercó a su compañero con una sonrisa, quien solo levantó una ceja ante su extraña actitud.

"Bernhardt -sama me ha llamado a su presencia, al parecer tiene una actividad más divertida para mi".- La respuesta llevaba un aire de ensoñación al igual que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

El hombre se echó a reír.

"Bueno, no podemos evitar si eres llamada a la cámara de placer de nuestro rey. Ya sabes que le gusta la carne joven". Dijo con una sonrisa desagradable en su cara, lo que le valió una mirada de ira de su compañera por el atrevimiento de burlarse de ella.

"Yo me encargo del resto aquí. Ya casi hemos terminado de todos modos".

Al ver la expresión que su compañera le daba, añadió sus razones.

"Soy el agente financiero de nuestro señor. Yo no me reencarné para hacer trabajos manuales. Maldición, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque nuestro señor me dio la orden. Y ya que es una orden de nuestro señor, voy a ver que se complete este trabajo. ".

"Gracias Max, a pesar de ser poco tiempo el que has servido a nuestro señor y del que nos hemos conocido realmente ha sido agradable."

"Deja de perder el tiempo y ya vete. Maldición, que pasa con las mujeres y sus extraños sentimentalismos"

Naamah desapareció en el hechizo de transportación a espaldas de su compañero, quien solo movió una nueva hoja de su portapapeles, pero si él hubiera podido ver el rostro de aquella mujer habría notado que la sonrisa que le daba era la de alguien que disfruta del futuro sufrimiento de otros.

Max volvió su mirada hacia el grupo cada vez menor de los esclavos, y echó un vistazo a la hoja en el portapapeles. Tachó un nombre, y miró debajo de este para leer otro nombre.

"Siguiente". Dijo por costumbre.

El siguiente en caminar hacia adelante era una figura encorvada, llevaba un manto grueso como un contraste con los otros casi desnudos. Estaba tan cubierto por el paño que Max no podía incluso distinguir su edad o sexo.

El hombre de negocios adecuado echó un vistazo al esclavo, y suspiró. "Manos arriba". Dijo.

La figura no se movió.

"El infierno de mierda. Las malditas barra deben estar defectuosas. ¡Manos arriba! ". Él habló claramente esta vez, con mayor énfasis en el volumen. Parecía hacer el truco, como las manos de la figura se levantaron lentamente.

"Bueno, tu probablemente vas a la pila. Tenemos demasiados viejos como estar esperan-. "Max parpadeó mientras miraba las manos del hombre.

Sus manos no marcadas, sus pies desencadenados.

"Oh mier-"

Max nunca llegó a terminar la frase, como la mano derecha del desconocido de repente se envolvió alrededor de su garganta, cortando todo el aire, así como silenciar efectivamente al controlador de esclavos.

Max se atragantó, y arañó el miembro infractor con sus propias manos frenéticamente al darse cuenta de su situación. Pero sus manos no podían hacer ceder la mano de hierro del otra persona. Después de unos segundos se dio por vencido en esa opción e invocó un hechizo en su mano derecha, con lo cual disparó un rayo de energía a quemarropa. Pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no había afectado a su agresor, e incluso solo consiguió que el agarre aumentara acelerando su asfixia.

Max lanzó un puñetazo salvaje nacido de la desesperación, dirigido hacia la cara de su agresor. Golpeó, pero se sentía como si estuviera golpeando una estatua de acero. Él abrió la boca y exhaló, ahora desesperado por aire. Lanzó otro golpe a la cabeza, pero una vez más su oponente no mostró ninguna reacción.

Él no podía lastimar a este ser. Los golpes no servirían de nada.

Max comenzó a sentirse débil. Su visión empezó a desdibujarse en los bordes, y su lucha se debilitó hasta que apenas podía moverse. Como un último esfuerzo sacó el cuchillo que mantenía alrededor de su cintura, y lo empujó hacia adelante, pero la otra mano de su atacante casualmente agarró el arma de las manos de Max.

El controlador de esclavos parpadeó lentamente al darse cuenta de su última carta de salvación había sido cortado y finalmente levantó la vista de la mano que lo asfixiaba a la cara oculta de la persona que pondría fin a su vida.

No podía ver la cara de la figura. Estaba escondido, después de todo. Pero en sus momentos finales Max vio los ojos de su asesino.

Gris acero. Más duros que el metal más resistente. Al igual que las espadas, forjadas en la sangre caliente de miles de muertos. Esos ojos eran fríos, más fríos que la más mortal tormenta de hielo, más frío que el espacio exterior desnudo.

Los ojos fríos y crueles de un héroe.

Su cuello se rompió, la columna vertebral se astilló y cortó las arterias vitales y nervios al cerebro. Max murió en el acto, pero sin duda no sin dolor. Su cuerpo quedó inerte, y todas sus luchas anteriores cesaron como su vida había terminado para él.

La persona miró el cadáver en sus manos por un momento, y luego lo tiró en la parte superior de la pila de cadáveres con una sola mano. Miró a las notas en la mesa y agarró un papel con grabados no humanos.

Se volvió para mirar a los esclavos, todavía esperando en la cola sin saber que su captor había sido asesinado. Ellos probablemente no se darían cuenta, teniendo en cuenta sus verdaderos estados.

La figura envuelta aclaró la garganta.  
>"Siguiente".<p>

Un hombre avanzó al frente. El encapuchado de sacó entre sus prendas una flecha dorada y la colocó en las manos del varón. La figura retiró el manto de su cuerpo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la fila. Y tomando el manto entre sus manos lo transformó en un traje de rojo.

Agarró el papel con su mano y libero inmenso poder en el círculo mágico en el papel. Las runas mágicas se replicaron en el suelo bajo él, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se sumergía en el círculo.

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo apareció rápidamente a través del círculo mágico. Fue en ese momento cuando las alarmas en su mene sonaron. Automáticamente trajo dos espadas a la realidad, en su mano una espada tan obscura como la noche con líneas rojas asemejando una red de hexágonos y en su mano izquierda otra tan blanca como la nieve, sus confiables Kanshou y Bakuya.<p>

Haciendo uso de sus reflejos sobrehumanos desvió un haz de luz obscura, con objetivo a su cabeza, con el lado plano de Bakuya y regresándolo hacia su agresor. La energía fue cancelada por una barrera mágica.

Se encontraba en un cruce de calles frente a un centro comercial, rodeado por los edificios de la ciudad fantasma. Frente a él se encontraba un dúo de seres de gran belleza. A la derecha era Naamah. Situada a atrás de la otra persona.

Un varón sentado sobre una pila de cadáveres quien a pesar de la sociedad mientras sostenía en su mano la cabeza del último joven en transportarse a través del círculo y a pesar de la sangre su traje blanco se encontraba intacto. Su largo cabello negro era atado en una coleta. Sus ojos rojos llevaban diversión oculta al joven frente a él. Debajo de sus vestimentas y la carne de su espalda tenían dos extremidades similares a las alas de los murciélagos

Su sonrisa encantadora se encontraba dirigida a él.

* * *

><p>Realmente no le agradaba estar en este lugar, pero había sido una orden de ese maldito anciano que tenía como rey. Por lo que había sido entregada como un préstamo al equipo de este demonio, con quien su rey tenía relaciones de trabajo y cada uno cubría la suciedad del otro.<p>

El plan era bastante simple. Ella y los otros cuatro miembros de este demonio se ocultarían mientras se entablaba la negociación. Pero si las palabras fallaban ellos tomarían por sorpresa y lo someterían.

_Solo espero que Shirone esté bien cuando llegue. Si ese maldito viejo se atreve a tocarla_

Solo faltaba recibir la señal. Mientras reforzaba su cuerpo con el arte del senjutsu se preparó para actuar con el resto.

Fue en ese instante que detecto algo que hace un segundo no estaba. Atrás en su espalda, así mientras se daba la vuelta para golpear a quien se atrevía intentar sorprenderla. Su golpe fue desviado sin ningún esfuerzo por su atacante. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de descubrir a su atacante. Y entonces fue recibida por un mundo del dolor.

* * *

><p>No podía evitarlo, cuando lo vio al fin frente a él sabía que no se equivocó al traerlo a su dominio. El gran premio estaba frente a él. Vestía su conocido traje de negro y rojo para la batalla. Su edad entre los doce o trece años, pero lo suficiente alto para ser confundido como un adolescente de 15. Su cabello blanco levantado en puntas, su tez bronceada. Sus ojos eran tan duros como el acero. He aquí su nueva adquisición<p>

Era un héroe frente a un demonio.

Y a pesar de la muerte sin sentido frente al héroe, este no presentó la rabia que él había esperado. Lo único que recibió fue la fría calma de quien analiza una situación. Esa habilidad de mantenerse tranquilo sin importar la situación hacía más valioso a su nuevo siervo a ser.

Pero él era el anfitrión y como tal debía dar la bienvenida a su invitado.

"Bienvenido a mi recinto joven héroe, espero que mi hospitalidad sea de tu agrado, mi nombre es Bernhardt, Bernhardt Amduscias"

Pero su invitado no contesto su saludo sino se limitó a observar a su alrededor sin tomar interés a las personas frente a él. Hasta que finalmente satisfajo su curiosidad. Entonces él habló.

"Por lo tanto, no estamos en ninguno de los reinos bajo el dominio de los demonios, tampoco el de los ángeles caídos o algún dios del inframundo. ¿Un lugar que no ha sido reclamado?"

La pregunta fue entregada con toda calma.

"Oh, así que te has dado cuenta. Tienes razón joven héroe. Nos encontramos en los límites del inframundo, un espacio entre la nada, este es un lugar que ni los dioses o demonios han reclamado"

Y soltó una leve sonrisa a Emiya.

"Pero como era de esperarse de Emiya Shirou, definitivamente estas a la altura de tu reputación. Un héroe quien a pesar de su juventud ha realizado grandes proezas y que le ha ganado el reconocimiento en el mundo humano y de los panteones religiosos."

Esto le gano que la mirada del joven lo volviera a ver.

"Oh ¿Te refieres a los agentes que me han estado observando todos estos años? Ese es el motivo que por el cual me has traído aquí ¿no es así?"

"Ciertamente joven. Pero tengo curiosidad de algo, sé que la responsabilidad de un héroe es la de vengar a los inocentes, entonces ¿por qué no has reclamado sobre mi al estar sobre los cuerpos de los sobrevivientes que fueron transportados aquí?"

"Porque no hay sentido en reclamar por quienes estaban muertos por más de una semana""

"Ja,ja,ja. Sorprendente. Eres realmente sorprendente Shirou"

Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

"Sí. Es como acabas de decir. Verás mi querida Naamah, aquí presente, se volvió mi mano derecha por sus útiles habilidades de actuación, pero sobre todo por su fidelidad exclusiva a mí".

Extendió su brazo izquierdo en dirección de su sierva, quien entendiendo la señal se acercó a su maestro. Con devoción acercó la mano de su amo a su boca y sumergió su dedo índice entre sus labios. Cuando sus labios se separaron del miembro, una gran sonrisa le fue dada a su maestro.

El guerrero de rojo se mantuvo impasible ante la escena. Solo dio la respuesta obvia.

"Así que ella es la nigromante que montó la escena sobre esclavitud"

"Ja,ja,ja. Si después de que ellos murieron, Naamah se encargó de mantenerlos en movimiento. Max solo pensó que estábamos reuniendo esclavos. ¿Sabes? Los cuerpos se nos estaban acabando por lo que hubo un momento en que pensé que no aparecerías.

Esa ciudad desapareció del mundo humano por medio de una barrera, debido a que los humanos dentro de ella no se dieron cuenta el sistema de protección de la humanidad no se activó. Pero el problema fue cuando los demonios empezaron a susurrar ideas que corrompían y generaban la ira el corazón de los habitantes, todo fue en picada en poco tiempo. Al final esa ciudad muerta se volvió su centro de diversiones en poco tiempo, mientras trabajaban en una ciudad de los muertos. Un trabajo bien hecho, pero….

"Gastaron mucha tiempo y energía en este plan. La muerte de uno de los suyos ya estaba calculada. Incluso el sello de transportación estaba modificado para que mi cuerpo sufriera una parálisis muscular"

El varón se levantó de su trono improvisado mientras aplaudía. Empezó a caminar hasta detenerse a seis metros de distancia del guerrero de rojo.

"Bravo, bravo. Realmente eres digno de tu reputación. No me equivoqué al quererte bajo mi servicio"

"¿A caso dijiste estar bajo tu servicio?" – por una vez su voz se volvió grave.

"Mi ex -sirviente Max era un buen activo en el mundo de los negocios, pero no era apoyo fuerte de poder si lo requería, él no sabía que su última misión fue encargada para traer a su sustituto"

"No me interesa, tu equipo no proporciona algún valor real de mi interés"

Su cuerpo se tensó mientras levantaba sus espadas a nivel de su pecho. En un solo instante se encontraba frente a él demonio de clase última.

"Además, los muertos no pueden hacer propuestas"

Solo para que sus espadas fueran detenidas por una barrera con una cresta de color violeta frente a él.

"No eres algo arrogante joven. Incluso con mi confiable Naamah a mi lado, ¿?no creería que estoy solo verdad"

Y entonces lanzó una bola de electricidad al héroe. Quien no hizo ningún movimiento, posiblemente tomado por la sorpresa.

Pero al final él fue el sorprendido al ver como su hechizo se desvanecía al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo.

"Si te referías a los cuatro ocultos desde que llegué, entonces debiste buscar mejores refuerzos.

Y como si fuera una señal, una serie de explosiones causaron el derrumbe delos edificios a su alrededor. Fue en ese instante que sintió una gran sed de sangre dirigida hacia él.

"Maestro cuidado"

Naamah, se lanzó a la espalda de su amo para interceptar con su espada un disparo desbordante de energía roja. Su amo no tuvo tiempo de brindarle apoyo antes que un golpe de Emiya conectara en su mandíbula y lo lanzara a 20 metros de distancia, antes de que él se moviera rápidamente a enfrentarse a su maestro, quien ya se había levantado y se encargó de bloquear el siguiente golpe del héroe.

Desesperada por ayudar a su maestro, Namaah reforzó su espada por múltiples hechizos capaces de resistir ataques mágicos de una clase ultímate diablo mientras se esforzaba por desviar el proyectil.

Pero eso no era un proyectil normal. Sino un arma cristalizada por las leyendas de la humanidad.

Así en los cuatro segundos en que entraron en conflicto, el arma encantada capaz de detener los ataques que podrían destruir edificios se agrietó bajo la presión, y se hizo añicos como la flecha condujo directamente a través de él sin pausa. Los ojos de Naamah se abrieron cuando sintió el proyectil pasar a través de su arma, su mano, y con el tiempo todo el brazo.

En un momento la mayor parte de su lado derecho se vio atravesado por la flecha.

Su cuerpo fue lanzado por el aire, mientras la flecha seguía su camino antes de colisionar con uno de los edificios a punto de derrumbarse, con su costado carbonizado y humeante. Si uno miraba de cerca sería capaz de ver algunos de sus órganos asomando. Su hombro y todo su brazo derecho fue simplemente desaparecido, y sólo la suerte la había salvado de que su cabeza no sufriera la misma suerte.

Detrás de ella, el edificio explotó cuando un fantasma que crea milagros detonó la estructura. El estruendo de la estructura colapsando fue sentido por todos dentro de un radio de 500 metro, y el ruido de su caída fue escuchado por los guerreros en batalla.

El ruido de paso acercándose a una agonizante Naamah, hicieron que ella levantara su mirada del suelo. La persona frente a ella llevaba un arco en mano. Era el arquero que le causó esto a ella.

Los ojos de Naamah se ensancharon al reconocer la cara delante de ella. "Tú..." Ella respiraba. "Pero como." Ella gimió cuando sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, y las quemaduras en el lado derecho se intensificaban su el dolor a su muerte.

El arquero no respondió, excepto para liberar su arco, que desapareció en luces que brillaban tenuemente. Le dio la espalda al cuerpo de la mujer que había muerto, y comenzó a retirase del lugar.

Sus botas con punta de acero sonaban a cada paso, su uniforme negro era complementado con un manto rojo. Su cabello blanco y tez bronceada. Su caminata se detuvo hasta detenerse frente a la pelea entre Emiya y Asmadius.

En sus manos apareció una cadena unida a un par de picos. Agitó la cadena en el aire y lanzó uno de los picos al cielo.

* * *

><p>Presionaba su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha mientras aplicaba un hechizo de curación. El corte había inutilizado temporalmente su brazo. Su respiración era agitada debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones, ocasionado por un golpe preciso en su costado derecho. Su yukata se encontraba cubierta de la sangre y el polvo de los escombros a su alrededor.<p>

Su mirada nunca se separó de su contrincante. A diferencia de ella se mantenía impasible mientras la miraba con sus ojos aguileños gris acero, como un depredador a su presa. Su indumentaria roja y negra se mantenía libre de suciedad. Y su respiración era estable. No mostraba ningún signo de considerarla una amenaza.

Aun así sus ojos no se separaron de él. No, de las espadas que él esgrimía. Dos falchions. Una tan obscura como la noche, la otra blanca como la nieve. Complementándose una a la otra, como el ying y el yang. La sola presencia de estas espadas le aterraba. Como si estas armas hubieran sido hechas para matarla.

Aún con esto, hizo la pregunta del millón que estaban en su mente.

"¿Por qué…por qué no me has matado-nyan?"

Y la respuesta le fue entregada con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Tengo que tener algún motivo para no hacerlo?"

_Este tipo_

A pesar de ser más joven que ella se atrevía a burlarse. Pero no es como si ella pudiera afrentarlo, ya había demostrado ser más que capaz de detenerla sin esforzarse. Pero aún así

"No me trates como una tonta-nyan"

El héroe solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Como si responder a la pregunta fuera una molestia y pérdida de tiempo.

"No detecté en ti ningún rastro de sangre de las víctimas. Solo es una conjetura pero diría que solo ingresaste hace poco a la ciudad como un apoyo"

Ella buscó alguna posibilidad de escapar al no detectar más hostilidad. Podría estar a salvo por estos momentos, pero no aseguraba que él no cambiara de parecer.

"¿Tienes familia esperando por ti?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Aturdida por la extraña cuestión no pudo responder.

"Por el momento en que tus ojos se cerraron y sabías que podía matarte, tu expresión era la de alguien que lamentaba abandonar a un ser querido"

Algo se agrietó en ella. No sabía porque racionó a tal respuesta. Pero no iba dejar que él le siguiera golpeando en punto bajos.

"No es como si fuera de tu incumbencia, tonto nyan"

"Tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia"

Él solo sonrió antes de darle la espalda para empezar a retirarse del edificio.

"Este lugar va a desaparecer dentro unos minutos. Así que puedes hacer lo que desees"

"Kuroka"

"¿Eh?".- el héroe volvió la mirada sobre su espalda.

"Mi nombre es Kuroka, así que más te vale recordarlo"

La nekomata realizó un hechizo de tele transporte.

"Y héroe… gracias"

Y dio su gratitud mientras desaparecía con el hechizo. Al ver el lugar en el que la mujer había estado, solo se permitió un suspiro.

"Mujer loca, no pedí tu nombre"

* * *

><p>Disparó una bola de electricidad a su oponente. Pero este solo desvió su ataque con la espada blanca. Se preparó para lanzar un segundo ataque, pero su adversario estaba nuevamente frente a él, por lo que tuvo que darse un impulso hacia atrás mientras estabilizaba sus movimientos. La distancia le permitió generar una serie de círculos mágicos de diferentes aspectos.<p>

"Maldito ¿por qué no te mueres de una vez?

Gritaba insultos desde el aire en el que mantenía a flote con sus alas, mientras enviaba ráfagas de energía y ataques elementales a su contrincante, quien se mantenía en el aire dando saltos sobre espadas que aparecían donde pisaba.

Una y otra vez los disparos de energía que Amduscias enviaba eran fácilmente desviados por las dos espadas del héroe de rojo, frustrándolo cada vez más porque un simple humano lo igualara.

Desde que él era joven tuvo que enfrentar el rechazo de la nueva sociedad de los reyes demonio. Al ser el último de los Amduscias y tener la sangre mezclada con los de un humano, su clan se consideró extinto. Al igual que otros demonios de clanes caídos en deshonra por perder la pureza de la sangre, alguna vez pensó emigrar al mundo de los humanos. Pero eliminó ese pensamiento y prefirió elevarse entre las filas demostrando a esos estúpidos ancianos el poder de su sangre

Así mato, traicionó y se relacionó con aquellos que le eran de utilidad herramientas útiles mientras escalaba para al fin lograr su posición como un diablo de clase última. Todos sus esfuerzos concentrados en demostrar como un demonio deben ser.

"Ja. Para alguien que puso su empeño en tratar de subyugarme, realmente estás poniendo energía en querer matarme"

Y ahora todo se ha ido al desagüe por este humano. Su plan no funcionó según lo esperado y ahora sus servidores estaban muertos.

Y por su orgullo no podía permitirse dejarlo con vida.

Canalizando la mayor cantidad de poder mágico en un su mano se preparó para lanzar su más poderoso hechizo. El aire a su alrededor vibro por la cantidad de energía contenida en un solo sitio. El piso bajo él empezó a agrietarse mientras las ondas de movimiento se desataban por todo el lugar.

Y cuando se disponía a desatar su ataque, su mano fue sujetada por una cadena unida a un pico de metal. No teniendo tiempo para reaccionar, su cuerpo fue forzado rápidamente a colisionar con el suelo, causando una gran explosión como su ataque ya no estaba bajo su control.

El Emiya que sostenía la cadena que alguna vez sujetó a Andrómeda se desvaneció en energía, que finalmente retornó al Emiya que bajaba del cielo utilizando a las espadas como una escalera. Acercándose al lugar del impacto, el cual ya estaba despejando el humo de la explosión, se detuvo en el centro para ver como a sus pies el cuerpo maltratado de Amduscias se retorcía mientras la propia mano de éste salía por su espalda al haber atravesado su estómago.

"Pensar que yo sería humillado por un simple humano"

Emiya simplemente lo alzó de la cabeza hasta que estuviera nivel de su vista.

"Tu error fue traer sufrimiento a los que yo protejo"

Y por un segundo el manto rojo del santo se desvaneció. Fue solo un segundo, pero más que suficiente

* * *

><p>Emiya trajo a existencia dos espadas tonfas de color dorado para unirlas en un arco, mientras materializaba una flecha de oro que colocó en la cuerda del arco. Tensó la cuerda mientras se posicionaba apuntando al cielo. La espada-flecha empezó a brillar conforme recibía energía hasta su punto máximo, grietas se empezaron a formar en su estructura.<p>

Volviéndola peligrosa,

Volviéndola frágil,

Estaba rota.

Y entonces él disparó

Por un momento se permitió mirar la dirección en que la flecha fue despedida y su retorno como una viga masiva con el objetivo de borrar la ciudad. La colisión en el aire formó un gran círculo mágico sobre la ciudad fantasma. Y respondiendo a su llamada una luz brilló en el campo de esclavos dentro de la ciudad. Y el círculo se replicó en el suelo. El héroe tomo la señal y se retiró de la ciudad perdida, dejando atrás la zona ocupada por una estatua de acero y edificios hechos de espada, y entonces la oleada de Unusputamish se desató con toda su fuerza.

* * *

><p>"Amduscias-sama descubrió lo que hacían en las laboratorios de ese humano. Lucifer-sama no solo experimentan con humanos sino que tienen a demonios y Yokais como sujetos de prueba"<p>

La mujer sollozaba mientras ocultaba el rostro en su mano izquierda. Su cuerpo se encontraba vendado del lado derecho, dándole un feo aspecto a su alguna vez hermosa figura. Sobre sus pies, el plano de una ciudad marcaba de rojo un edificio en específico.

"Han empezado a crear armas anti-demonio en ese laboratorio y cof, cof, cof"

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando trataba estabilizar su respiración. Forzando a ingresar oxigeno por la máquina conectada a su cuerpo. Aun así ella no se detuvo

"No calculamos bien sus habilidades. Ese era su territorio. Escapamos por órdenes de mi señor mientras nos protegía nuestras espaldas. Pero no fue suficiente y todo el equipo fue asesinado. Debido a que estaba al borde de la muerte no me tomó como una amenaza, eso me permitió realizar un hechizo de transportación con la poca energía que me quedaba"

"Cuando desperté ya me encontraba en el hospital. Y se me informó que la ciudad había sido destruida hasta los cimientos, posiblemente para destruir las pruebas".

Tomó un respiro antes de continuar.

"El lugar indicado en el plano es otro de sus laboratorios en el mundo humano"

El cuarto médico se quedó en silencio conforme la información era analizada. Pero se podía sentir un aura tensa en los cuatro presentes. Hasta que uno rompió el silencio al darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a la salida de la habitación.

"¿A dónde crees que te diriges, Sirzechs?"

El hombre con bello rostro y un aura misteriosa detuvo con palabras al hombre frente a la puerta.

"A tratar con el problema"

"Aún no se ha llevado esta reunión a votación en la cámara"

Solo fue respondido con el silencio. El portador del título de Belcebú solo lo miro antes de girar la cabeza a los otros Maos.

"Ten cuidado"

Entonces Sirzechs giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta para al fin salir.

"Gracias. Trata de no esforzarte mucho Naamah, tus heridas todavía no se curan"

"Muchas gracias Lucifer-sama. Mi señor estaría en agradecido también"

Su gratitud era acompañada con una sonrisa beatica. Aunque su sonrisa era por otro motivo

_Pronto mi señor. Usted será vengado_

* * *

><p>"AH Kuroka. Bienvenida"<p>

Un hombre de edad avanzada se encontraba sentado en un trono en la pared de una sala. La chica fue recibida de una forma burlona por su rey, quien fingió no prestar atención al mal estado de su sirviente.

"Espero que hayas tu misión con el joven Amduscias haya sido un éxito"

"La misión fracasó, el objetivo era demasiado fuerte para nosotros .Amduscias y su dignidad posiblemente ya hayan sido asesinados"

El anciano no mostró tristeza alguna al saber el destino de su socio. Sino que le entregó una sonrisa a la joven mientras se levantaba de su trono y bajaba por la escalera hasta detenerse frente a su siervo.

"Es lamentable escuchar eso"

"Pero Amduscias siempre fue un tonto imprudente. Siempre pensé que algún día mordería algo más grande de lo que pudiera comer. Pero era de esperarse de un mestizo. Carecía de la sofisticación que un verdadero demonio y cabeza de clan posee".

"Si bastante lamentable nyan. Pero maestro, cuando llegué estaban todos muy agitados nyan. Es que ha pasado algo"

"Nada aún. De hecho has llegado justo a tiempo para el ritual"

"¿ritual? No estaba informada que algo así iba a realizarse nyan"

"No te informé porque pensé que la misión tomaría más tiempo. Bueno que más da, tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar.

Cmenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta estar a espaldas de su obispo. Entonces extendió su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Kuroka.

"Desde hace tiempo he estado intrigado por el poder de los nekoshou y su capacidad en el senjutsu. Tú quién eres mi sirviente, a pesar de tu edad has alcanzado un gran nivel en poco tiempo"

"Por eso Shirone se expondrá al ritual para descubrir su verdadero potencial

"¿Su verdadero potencial? ¿Pero qué pasará con Shirone durante el ritual?"

Separó su mano de sirviente, quien seguía de rodillas y espaldas de él.

"Desde que ambas comparten la misma sangre espero que su potencial sea mostrado, lo que facilitará que nuestros estudios en senjutsu mejoren. Y si falla bueno…

Morirá durante el ritual si su voluntad es débil. Así que no podría ser más que indigna de llamarse tu hermana"

"_Por el momento en que tus ojos se cerraron y sabías que podía matarte, tu expresión era la de alguien que lamentaba abandonar a un ser querido"_

"Ya veo. Si es así no se puede evitar"

"Es como dices Kuroka, no se puede evitar. La mejora de nuestro arte debe seguir adelante sin importar las consecuencias. Así que vamos Kuroka, no hagamos esperar al futuro"

Mientras le daba la espalda a su siervo par con el fin de seguir su caminata.

"Tienes razón no debemos hacer espera al futuro"

Pero no dio más pasos cuando sus sentidos se detuvieron. Su vista se dirigió a su pecho, donde el brazo de su obispo le atravesaba. Su mano manchada de sangre sostenía su corazón palpitante, que lentamente se apagaba como su vida se esfumaba.

"Mal-maldita. Com-ahh. Como te atreves a traicionarme"

"Solo estoy siguiendo el futuro como dijiste. Y tu futuro es la muerte."

Sin piedad destruyo el corazón en su mano, solo para retirar bruscamente su brazo del cuerpo que cayó al piso carente de vida.

"Eso es por atreverte a pensar en mi Shirone como un juguete con el que puedas experimentar"

"Maestro escuchamos un ruido en la sala. Está usted bien.

Su monologo ante el cadáver a su pies se vio interrumpido por paso corriendo hacia la sala. La puerta se abrió de golpe permitiendo a los espectadores ser testigos de la muerte de su amo bajo la mano de uno de sus siervos. Y la ira se grabó en sus rostros.

"Kuroka, como te has atrevido a hacer esto al maestro"

Kuroka creó una barrera mágica a tiempo para detener el ataque de estacas de hielo de su compañero obispo. Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando un guerrero intentó perforar su corazón por su espalda. Logró evitar la lanza sacrificando su hombro como escudo, lo que le permitió estar más cerca de su adversario e infligir una huelga, reforzada con las arte del senjutsu, directo al corazón. El golpe causó muerte instantánea.

No permitiendo que la victoria se le subiera a la cabeza, tomó la lanza enterrada en su hombro y la utilizó con su brazo para desviar las estacas de hielo que nuevamente su otro contrincante lanzaba hacia ella. Utilizando sus habilidades mágicas para contratacar las balas de hielo, aventó la lanza al obispo enemigo, quien formó un escudo de hielo para detener el ataque. Bloqueando por unos instantes su visión, lo que permitió a Kuroka escapar por la ventana del castillo.

El obispo solo pudo darse de su error, mientras veía a su –excompañera extender sus alas y retirase rápidamente de la fortaleza.

_Shirone, espero que algún día puedas perdonar a tu hermana._

* * *

><p>"Muy bien los datos de identificación son correctos. Por favor lleva el cuerpo a la sala 35 del área b."<p>

El sonido de la voz el joven recepcionista se escuchaba monótono, después de repetir esta escena una gran cantidad de veces en este centro de investigaciones médicas en el norte de África. Pero él requería el dinero para sostener sus estudios en la universidad y así no ser una carga a sus padres, quienes tenían que lidiar con cinco hermanos menores.

Incluso su padre también trabajaba en el grupo de construcciones para la misma compañía que construyo este edificio y otros centros médico, además de las fábricas, la cual ha incentivado poco a poco la economía en esta zona tan retirada y que algunos pensaban que nunca iba a ser tomado en cuenta por el gobierno, pero eso fue antes.

Hace dos años, tanto él como otras personas en el mundo observaron en sus televisores las noticias sobre una conferencia de prensa realizado a un empresario. Esa noticia le dio vuelta al mundo en cuestión de días y tiempo después de esto el mundo cambió.

La razón de esto fue el empresario que era objeto de la noticia. Un niño huérfano de diez años de edad, quien en poco tiempo había creado un imperio en el desarrollo de tecnología y que también había empezado un grupo de investigaciones médicas. Pasando por alto la edad del joven empresario, eso no fue lo que causó la noticia, sino los actos que él realizó alrededor del mundo y que ya lo habían hecho famoso en varios lugares. Héroe de la Forja Emiya, ese es el nombre por el que se le conocía en las zonas de guerra y en los lugares en que grupos delictivos habían sido detenidos.

Por su puesto esto causó diversas reacciones en la población. Por un lado se encontraban los escépticos y los que desconfiaban de esta situación, personas que consideraban que el joven empresario estaba utilizando a la gente para promover sus mercancías. Por lado había la gente que creía que el realmente deseaba ayudar a mejorar el mundo, personas que él joven héroe había salvado y que creían firmemente en sus ideal imposible. Por último, había quienes creían que sus actos heroicos eran una gran ayuda para la humanidad, pero que esto debería ser dejado a la responsabilidad de los gobiernos; incluso si él estaba en el lado de la justicia él no sería más que un asesino que actúa sobre la ley, no muy distinto a los criminales que el enfrenta.

Ante tal situación, Emiya en posteriores entrevistas manifestó no importarle el punto de visión de las personas respecto a él, sino que consideraba seguir con su deseo de ayudar a las personas sin tomar en cuenta pérdida o ganancia. Además hablo sobre los proyectos de apoyo humanitario que su compañía realizaría alrededor del globo terráqueo. Además viajo a zonas de conflicto y se entrevistó con diverso líderes militares y políticos, quienes le dieron pase libre para tratar con las amenazas con las que ellos han lidiado en mucho tiempo. Logró que se respetaran las zonas neutrales y que no se dieran persecución alguna a las personas que desearan ingresar en esas zonas. Fue un rumor que también utilizó este viaje para eliminar a diversos caudillos militares o lideres fácticos con visiones extremistas.

Se emplearon los avances en nuevos tratamientos médicos en las zonas de conflicto, lo que previno la pérdida de muchas vidas y el control de enfermedades que hasta entonces se consideraban mortales. El implementó de asistencia médica y de voluntarios humanitarios, se edificaron diversos centros médicos de atención, centrándose en las zonas más alejadas y que por lo general eran las más olvidadas o que sus gobiernos no podían sustentar. El héroe de la forja se entrevistó con diversos representantes de naciones quienes estuvieran "dispuestos" a apoyar este proyecto humanitario de escala global a cambio UBW Advance apoyaría con la capacitación y las instalaciones para los voluntarios.

Este mismo centro se convirtió en un eje para el avance en las investigaciones médicas. El edificio estaba separado en dos áreas, el área A enfocado en el investigación en tratamiento de enfermedades de alto riesgo, y el área B realizaba su investigación post mortem. Para no quebrantar el punto ético los cuerpos de los occisos eran solicitados con autorización de sus familiares o del gobierno.

Tal vez no era el mejor empleo a tener debido a su edad, pero él mismo podía decir que este lugar tenía una gran importancia en el mundo. Por eso una vez ingresó en la universidad se concentró al máximo para hacer orgullos a su familia, a la comunidad de donde él partió y para algún día trabajar hombro con hombro con estos hombres y mujeres que estaban causando un gran cambio al mundo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, seguido del eco de paso acercándose por el pasillo los interrumpió. Sus compañeros que fungían como guardia también se sorprendieron.

_¿Otro envío? Que extraño. No recibí ningún reporte de la entrega, tampoco está en mi lista_.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta para solicitar los registros de entrega al mensajero se desconcertó. La persona frente a ellos no ninguno de los transportistas de alguna de las dependencias. Tampoco portaba el uniforme o alguna identificación de la compañía. Vestía con un traje negro con camisa blanca, por su rostro podría llamarse no menos que guapo, sus ojos extrañamente eran de un color rojo con hendidura negra de su iris. Su cabello era de un extraño tono carmesí.

Sus compañeros desenfundaron sus armas y apuntaron al desconocido. Por el momento que iba a pedir al extraño que se identificara y los motivos de su ingreso ilegal, lo vio levantar su mano en dirección hacia ellos.

Entonces todo desapareció en una onda de destrucción.

* * *

><p>En un laboratorio en el centro de Tokio un grupo de científicos se encontraba frente reunidos frente a uno de sus mayores logros. Una nueva herramienta para la humanidad, que demostraría que el potencial humano apenas había sido descubierto. Una idea que el presidente de la compañía había presentado a los miembros científicos y quienes maravillados ante tal proyecto se embarcaron en el desarrollo de este invento. Ahora, a casi cuatro años de iniciado la investigación, finalmente habían producido el primer prototipo de lo que sería una producción en serie.<p>

Lo que debería ser el trabajo de toda una vida, había lo habían conseguido en unos pocos años gracias a la aportación del fundador de sus arco de tiro, el cual estaba compuesto de una extraña y rara aleación de metales y no-metales; y del prototipo del exoesqueleto original, el cual era un complejo sistema bio-electrónico que funcionaba como una segunda piel en el cuerpo humano. Como logró desarrollar esto en poco tiempo escapaba de ellos, pero era innegable que tan solo la obtención de sus datos abría las puertas a futuras investigaciones.

Durante este tiempo el subdirector de UBW Advance, Hoen Kyoma, y su equipo se enfocarían en el análisis y replicación de las materias primas obtenidas tanto del arco como del traje, para su posterior combinación en un solo compuesto que obtuviera la resistencia, flexibilidad y durabilidad que los anteriores aportaban.

Por otro lado el Director de desarrollo tecnológico, Barril Taitor, junto con sus subordinados tomarían como base el sistema del traje original. Desarrollando sus propio sistema bio-electrónico capaz de funcionar en conjunto con los materiales, aunque durante el desarrollo del sistema siguieron ciertos patrones a petición de su jefe.

Estos equipos y sus líderes trabarían en conjunto en el desarrollo, en lo que era llamado de forma burlona el Departamento de Invenciones Futuristas.

El único problema que hasta ahora ha presentado un reto es el posible sobrecalentamiento de los materiales por el sistema de energía. Por lo cual un tercer grupo bajo el liderazgo directo de su presidente desarrolló una composición química que funcionaba como combustible. Utilizando la teoría de las baterías, el componente utilizaba el movimiento mecánico como fuerza impulsora para desplazar la energía por la red electrónica del traje y su posterior retorno a las capsulas del componente químico, lo que permitía un ciclo constante que impediría el derroche de energía.

Hablando del iniciador de este proyecto actualmente se encontraba en la sala de pruebas probando el prototipo sobre su cuerpo. Mientras el equipo comprobaba el rendimiento en los monitores.

A parte de los grandes dolores de cabeza y los recuerdos suyos, de sus paralelos o la propia humanidad que a veces nublaban su mente, ser un contador guardián y posteriormente una encarnación de Alaya tenía sus ventajas. Uno de ellos era la capacidad de lingüística de comprensión y redacción, independientemente de la cultura con la que entrara en contacto, lo que era una gran ventaja en las negociaciones pero lo más importante fue que como Alaya su ámbito de conocimientos abarcaba la totalidad de la sociedad humana desde el inicio de los tiempos hasta el fin de en otras realidades.

Por eso cuando su mente encontró una sociedad humana cuya tecnología había logrado coincidir con la más baja tecnología extranjera decidió llevarla a esta realidad. Así cuando vio el traje por primera vez se quedó maravillado ante su capacidad de aumentar las capacidades físicas y psicomotrices de un humano, lamentablemente el material del que estaba realizado si bien era durable había sacrificado la resistencia por la potenciación de las mejoras físicas, eso pudo solucionarlo aportando el compuesto del cual estaban tanto si chaleco de batalla como su arco para tiro, el cual ya estaba comprobado en su vida a ser capaz de resistir el impulso de fuerzas de hasta 12 mach.

Pero el gran secreto de este traje de batalla no era su adelantada tecnología o su función de potenciar las capacidades físicas humanas. No, era su fuente de alimentación energética. O para ser más preciso su alimentación externa. Bajo sus órdenes se había seguido un cierto patrón de grabado tanto en el interior del material como del sistema electrónico. Un sistema rúnico que extraía su energía de energía de contingencia de las reservas de Emiya, a su vez utilizándolo a él como un terminal de la contra fuerza, a la cual él no podía acceder por medios normales.

Decidido a pasar al siguiente nivel de la prueba trazó dos espadas sin nombre. Una espada era movida en una estocada mientras la otra era colocada atrás apuntando hacia el suelo en posición de defensa, solo para cambiar rápidamente la defensa en ataque y el estoque anterior caer para formar una defensa, moviendo su cuerpo como estuviera peleando con un enemigo imaginario. Podía sentir como la energía para traerlas a la realidad era menor a la requerida en otras situaciones, mientras analizaba como la energía del traje estabilizaba sus creaciones.

Los científicos solo levantaban las cejas ante la aparición repentina de las espadas, no es como estas fueran desconocidas por ellos o el mundo, ya que a pesar de ser un jefe directivo de una compañía científica y vivir en una era del armamentismo, el Héroe del hierro forjado había recibido ese título por estar involucrado con muchas armas principalmente arma blanca.

Mientras Emiya seguía practicando con sus espadas para comprobar el límite del traje, los científicos analizaban los registros de las máquinas ente ellos. Enfocándose en obtener los datos de la famosa taumaturgia del presidente de la corporación.

Desde que la primera entrevista y las posteriores a esta sucedieron, una de las preguntas más importantes tenía que ver con su extraña habilidad para crear armas de la nada y que había sido reportado por las personas que él había salvado. Magia dijeron algunos, hereje hablaron otros, trato con los demonios fue la expresión de otros.

Emiya despidió sus dudas mientras hablaba de su magia, no magia, una capacidad similar a las técnicas de un hacker para violentar las leyes del mundo. La alteración de las leyes del mundo, pero que la ciencia humana podría replicar con el tiempo.

Esto despertó el interés de la comunidad científica, ya que esta taumaturgia se regía por leyes al igual que cualquier otra ciencia. Desde entonces por todo el globo terráqueo numerosas investigaciones se han hecho sobre personas que habían sido reportadas de poseer habilidades similares.

Los científicos tomaron nota de los datos en el equipo electrónico. Fue cuando su presidente dejo desapareció las espadas y estabilizó su respiración, que dieron por enterado que las pruebas habían terminado. Una vez los datos fueron analizados Emiya se acercó a ellos mientras alteraba sus anteojos de color rojo para convertirlo en su clásico manto.

¿Y cuáles fueron los resultados?"

El director Taitor fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

"Positivos. El traje superó la expectativa al presentar una eficacia del 39%."

"¿Y sobre nuestro otro proyecto?"

"El análisis de las manifestaciones psionicas demostró un 31% de eficacia. Los datos obtenidos son suficientes para entrar en la fase 2 del proyecto".

"Si lo que me están mencionando es cierto, las estimaciones para finalizar el proyecto tomarán aproximadamente otros cuatro años más. Muy bien Kyoma, Taitor los autorizo para comenzar la segunda fase del proyecto".

"Ja,ja,ja,ja. Voy a celebrar conquistando Japón y después el mundo. jajajaja"

"Yo voy a llevar a cenar a y mi pequeña Suzuha-chan. En vez de conquistar el mundo ¿por qué no llevas a Kurisu a cenar también?"

"¿A esa zombi? Tal vez sirva para aportar ideas a la conquista mundial. Bien llevare a Cristina Jajajaa".

Mientras Emiya veía el absurdo comportamiento de sus subordinados que sus sentido percibieron el rápido deceso de vidas humanas en el continente de África. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió al sentir la alarma en su cabeza, es que antes de morir esas personas entraron en contacto con una fuente de gran poder sobrenatural conectada al mundo.

Y el mundo a su alrededor calló.

Los científicos a su alrededor se sorprendieron al sentir la gran presión que emitía el cuerpo de Emiya, algunos cayeron de rodillas al no poder aguantar tal sentimiento, mientras otros se apoyaban de los equipos o las paredes. Y en solo instante Emiya desapareció

* * *

><p>En una habitación fuertemente blindada se encontraban seis personas con batas de laboratorio. Eran los sobrevivientes de un total de doscientos veinte personas que alguna vez laboraron en este laboratorio.<p>

Pero eso fue antes que apareciera eso.

No podía llamarlo una persona. Las habilidades y cosas que él hacía no eran humanas, sino como la fuerza de la naturaleza que había tomado forma humana.

No hubo advertencia alguna. Cuando apareció trajo muerte y destrucción a todos los presentes. Las armas no tenían ningún efecto en el él. Las balas se desintegraban al contacto con su piel. Los pocos valientes que lo enfrentaron desaparecieron en una ola de ruina y destrucción, sin dejar ni siquiera el polvo como recuerdo. El edificio fue convertido en nada más que ruinas. Y ellos ahora se encontraban aquí, como la presa escondiéndose de su cazador.

Se encontraban acorralados.

Un ruido los agitó. Provenía de la puerta frente a ellos. Una puerta de acero con un grosor de 18 centímetros. Su única barrera entre ellos y su agresor. Pero el final no era más que metal humano contra algo aún más grande. Inevitablemente la puerta también sucumbió ante una explosión.

Y al fin él entro.

Su cuerpo apareció caminando por la humeante entrada, hasta detenerse a tres metros de ellos. Era alto. Su complexión era delgada que no coincidía con su fuerza sobrehumana. Su tez era de clara, su rostro poseía una belleza varonil espléndida, su cabello rojo era más parecido al tono carmesí. Pero era sus ojos lo que les daba miedo.

No había piedad o remordimiento. Solo había ira en esos ojos.

Y entonces el levantó su mano en dirección a ellos.

Una pequeña esfera de color negra se formó en su mano.

Y la muerte tomó forma.

El aire alrededor de este "hombre" comenzó a vibrar. El concreto bajo sus pies empezó a resquebrajarse, antes que la presión que él emitía hundiera el suelo formando un pequeño cráter.

La muerte les fue lanzada.

Cerrando los ojos ante su fin, los científicos vieron pasar los recuerdos felices con su familia antes de sentir la tristeza de ser capaces de verlos otra vez.

Y la muerte los abrazó.

* * *

><p>Sirzechs veía la explosión que envolvió a esos repugnantes dementes. Y con eso su misión en este lugar terminaba.<p>

Ahora tenía que ir por su verdadero objetivo.

Fue cuando escuchó un suspiro de sorpresa frente a él.

Con el humo despejándose de la zona, pudo ver cinco capas de color rosa en forma de una flor posicionadas frente a los científicos. Ellos por su parte se encontraban sorprendidos al haber sobrevivido a la explosión. Algunos cayeron de rodillas mientras daban las gracias y otros solo permanecían sollozantes de alegría mientras veían a su salvador.

Se encontraba posicionado entre la barrera y los científicos. Su cabello era de color blanco y su piel estaba bronceada. Vestía su reconocido traje de batalla de color negro y rojo. Su mirada como el acero lo veía fijamente a los ojos. Su rostro se encontraba serio.

Era el héroe del hierro forjado.

Y entonces él habló.

* * *

><p>"Sería mejor si se retiraran de este lugar. Un equipo de rescate se aproxima por el sureste de la zona. Vayan a su encuentro"<p>

El nunca despegó su mirada del Mao. Ni el demonio la separó del héroe.

Obedeciendo la orden, los científicos se retiraron corriendo en dirección de la puerta. Solo para ser recibidos por una esfera de destrucción, la cual fue interceptada de por una nueva barrera. No desperdiciando la protección que les fue otorgada se retiraron rápidamente, para desparecer por la puerta y dirigirse a su salvación.

El Maou bajó su brazo izquierdo.

El Alaya bajó su brazo derecho.

Incluso con sus habilidades desplegadas sus miradas no se separaron.

Poco a poco el interior de la habitación empezó a temblar conforme el instinto de batalla se podía sentir aumentando.

Y los dos guerreros se posicionaron para la batalla.

Uno era el héroe de la guerra civil de los demonios.

Un héroe invencible para su pueblo.

El Satán Carmesí responsable de la seguridad del mundo demoniaco.

El otro era el héroe que protegía a los inocentes alrededor del mundo humano.

El Héroe del Hierro Forjado, Contra Guardián.

La encarnación de Alaya responsable de la supervivencia del colectivo humano.

Uno era un monstruo con un corazón noble por el bien de los suyo.

El otro tenía un corazón noble dispuesto a ser un monstruo por el bien de los demás.

Entre los tantos azares de la vida, era inevitable que estos grandes tontos se encontraran.

Y por la victoria...

Los dos atacaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Huntring<strong>: El sabueso de los Llanos Rojos. Es la espada usada por Beowulf para matar a la madre de Grendel. Emiya la utiliza como una bala mágica envuelta en una luz roja que alcanza velocidades de Mach 10 unha vez es dispara de su arco. Perseguirá a su objetivo, aunque sea esquivada, rechazada, o evitada, siempre y cuando el tirador siga apuntando al objetivo. Emiya es capaz de realizar hasta cinco disparos, que a partir de los 20 segundos que toma el segundo disparo, tomará otros cada entre cada unos de los disparos posteriores. Comprobada su fuerza al ser capaz de atravesar cuatro de las capas de Ayax y tener la suficiente energía para aun seguir a su objetivo.

**Enki:** La espada del Fin.

Rango : EX

Como una espada que puede convocar inundaciones, se debe activar durante siete días, ya que el volumen en agua aumenta cada día después de su activación. Después del séptimo día, se convierte en la Olead de Utnapishtim de la la Epopeya de Gilgamesh, el tsunami original que dio forma al mito diluvio de Noé. Al invocar su verdadero nombre, Enki toma la forma de un arco largo conectando las dos espadas en sus empuñaduras. Genera una flecha que se dispara al suelo para actuar como una "señal" para su verdadera carta de triunfo(la verdadera forma de Enki) que desciende a la alrededor de la espada en forma de espiral, convirtiéndola en una lanza que cae hacia la Tierra como una "estrella de la destrucción." Al llegar a la zona desaparece en el cielo y despliega un gigante círculo mágico que rompe el espacio para convocar a la oleada de Utnapishtim.

Emiya puede pasar por alto los día requeridos, al sobre ponerlo con la excesiva energía que el ataque requiere.

**Kanshou y Bakuya**: Gan Jiang y Mo Ye. Rango: C-Tipo: Anti Unidad.

Las espadas casadas más que conocidas al ser usadas frecuentemente por Emiya.

**Rho Ayax: **Los siete anillos que cubren los furiosos cielos.

Rango: ?Tipo: DefensaUna extremadamente poderosa barrera espiritual, y el mejor Noble Phantasm defensivo que Emiya usa. Originalmente se trataba de un gran escudo de bronce recubierto con siete láminas de curtido cuero de buey, la activación de este "Noble Phantasm" materializa siete consecutivos pétalos de flor prismáticos, cada uno de ellos emulando la fuerza defensiva de una fortaleza. Rho Ayax fue una vez propiedad de Ajax, el héroe griego de la Iliada que luchó contra Hector de Troya en combate.

Es posiblemente el más poderoso Noble Phantasm de tipo barrera, pues ha sido capaz de bloquear todos los Nobles Phantasm en Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Unlimited Blade Works, Fate/Heaven's Feel y, en Fate/Extra, es una habilidad (no es considerada Noble Phantasm) de Emiya que requiere cinco niveles de proyección y bloquea cualquier ataque, incluyendo Nobles Phantasm.


	6. CH 05 Héroe Rojo Héroe Carmesí Parte 02

**Hola de nuevo, aquí Santenfox presentándose para la publicación de la segunda parte del capítulo. Real mente ha tomado su tiempo, pero me ha motivado el saber que a varios le ha agradado la historia.**

**Ahora bien, comencemos con la sección de dedicatorias y respuestas.**

**Coronadomontes, Solus, Guest y Anon : **Es bueno saber que este fanfic haya despertado esos pensamientos.

**TheExpendable Joe, akuha: **Gracias por su comentario. Lo más relevante de la historia empieza con este capítulo y el siguiente como una confirmación de esta batalla que estaban esperando.

**Spartan de lobos,** **Persival,** **Lord Emiya: **La historia tomará su punto más importante a partir de este capítulo. Así que espero lo disfruten

**Y también un agradecimiento a todos los que pasan y leen esta historia. Un producto de la imaginación de un fan que al igual que ustedes siempre ha querido un poco más de sus producciones favoritas.**

**Así que no lo retrasaré más. Que empiece la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>A RED SAVIOR CH 05 Héroe Rojo Héroe Carmesí PARTE 02<strong>

"Bastante lamentable ¿eh?!".

El rostro de un varón de edad avanzada era movido con la punta de una zapatilla blanca. A pesar de la brusquedad del acto, el varón no mostro ninguna reacción.

La voz de un varón de edad joven respondió a la primera persona.

"Sí. Es lamentable, pero es nuestra responsabilidad encontrar respuestas"

El rostro del anciano seguía siendo golpeado en la mejilla. Mientras su cuerpo se encontraba tendido de pecho contra el piso y su cabeza se apoyaba en su oreja izquierda, dejando su cara ser vista de lado. Poseía el cabello y barba de color negro con franjas blancas entre ellos. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y abiertos de par en par. Su rostro tenía una expresión mezcla de la ira y la sorpresa. Su vestimenta consistía en una un pantalón y traje de color café obscuro. Su traje poseía un agujero al nivel de donde debería estar su corazón. Su ropa estaba humedecida por haber adsorbido parte de la sangre que se encontraba formando un charco alrededor de él.

Y el rostro del cuerpo fue punteado una vez más por el calzado.

"Así que te agradecería que no afectes la escena del asesinato con tu calzado, Serafall"

La voz del varón interrumpió el movimiento de la mujer. Pero su zapatilla no se retiró de la mejilla.

"Es porque esto es aburrido"

La dueña de la voz se encontraba parada a lado del cuerpo. Era una mujer de tamaño pequeño y que por su apariencia podría ser confundida como una niña, de no ser porque sus proporciones desmentían su edad. Su indumentaria consistía en un traje rosa, que era un cosplay de una chica mágica, que hacía juego con la varita rosa y dorada en su mano. Su cabello negro estaba peinado en dos coletas. Sus grandes ojos púrpuras estaban aburridos ante la escena.

"Pero, ¿Ajuka-chan, cómo es que no te aburres?"

El varón al cual ella se refería se encontraba de rodillas frente al cuerpo. Vestía un traje de color verde obscuro, que uno esperaría encontrar en un hombre de negocios, sobre el cual tenía colocada una bata de laboratorio. Sus manos con tenían un par de guantes de látex, permitiéndole examinar el borde del agujero en el pecho del anciano.

"Es porque soy un investigador. Por eso no tengo ningún problema en estar en lugares o haciendo cosas que los demás encontrarían aburridas. Y Serafall, por eso te dije que no que era necesario que vinieras"

La mujer solo infló sus mejillas como una reacción, antes de soltar un suspiro. Su rostro tomó una forma seria mientras veía a su amigo analizar el cadáver.

"Es porque este lugar entra en mi territorio, aunque sea la encargada de relaciones externas. Además, Sirzechs hubiera hecho lo mismo, de no haber tenido que ir al mundo humano".

Por una vez el rostro de Ajuka despegó la vista del cuerpo, para levantar su cabeza y dirigir su mirada al rostro de Leviatán.

"¿Sigues preocupada?"

"Claro que no, tonto, Sirs-chan es fuerte y él acabará con el problema en poco tiempo"

"Sí. Tienes razón. Sirzechs es fuerte"

Y bajó su mirada de nuevo al cuerpo.

Pero la actuación de su amiga no lo engañó.

Después de todo, el objetivo al que Sirzechs había ido a eliminar era un humano que había demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte para asesinar a un demonio de clase última y casi todo su equipo. No debía ser tomado a la ligera. Pero él también quería tener confianza en su amigo, ya que incluso si el humano pudiera causarle problemas, Sirzechs y él aún tenían un as bajo la manga. Si lo mejor era dejar el asunto a Sirzechs.

Pero eso los dejaba a ellos para tratar con los problemas que generaba este asesinato.

Cuando Sirzech había partido al mundo humano, los tres restantes Maous siguieron realizando preguntas a Naamah. La mayoría de ellas fueron realizadas por él, debido a que detectó ciertas incongruencias conforme la historia era contada una y otra vez. Al principio las atribuyó al estado anímico y de salud de la mujer. Pero decidió seguir con su corazonada y querer interrogar a Naamah en privado.

Pero eso no sucedió.

La noticia de uno de los ancianos lores siendo asesinado por uno de sus sirvientes llegó a ellos.

Debido a la delicada situación que generaba la muerte de Amduscias, decidieron seguir el caso de este asesinato de cerca. Así que designaron sus responsabilidades. Fabilium se fue al encuentro de la cámara de lores para debatir la situación de la muerte con ellos. Pero la muerte de Amduscias, y la situación entorno al héroe humano, se mantendría en silencio hasta el regreso de Sirzechs.

Mientras tanto Ajuka y un equipo de investigación forense se trasladaron a la escena del crimen, con una insistente Leviatán que se quejaba de no tener nada que hacer.

De lo escuchado por los sirvientes y lo que planteaba la escena del crimen, la víctima y el victimario habían tenido una reunión en privado que en algún punto de la discusión había terminado con la muerte del anciano rey por la mano de su obispo.

"_Que interesante"_

Mientras analizaba más de cerca el cadáver con el fin de encontrar alguna pista que les contara la historia completa, algo pasó. En su cabeza percibió una señal de alerta. Algo que él había diseñado para las salas de protección que creó para su sede. Las salas estaban siendo violentadas.

"_Genial, algo más con lo que tratar"_

Sin levantar la cabeza del cuerpo, el portador del título de Belcebú le habló a su amiga.

"Serafall. Alguien está intentando derribar las salas que protegen nuestra sede. ¿Podrías ir a tratar con el problema?"

Leviatán asintió ante la seriedad en la voz de su amigo. Dando una última a mirada a la sala y desaparecer en un rápido hechizo de transportación.

Levantándose del suelo en el que se encontraba el cadáver, Ajuka dirigió su mirada a los ex-sirvientes del viejo demonio ya muerto. Quienes estaban siendo entrevistados por parte del equipo forense y otra parte de los investigadores analizaba la zona para detectar anomalías.

Decidiendo que ya era hora de ir directo al punto de esta farsa.

Empezó a caminar a en dirección de uno de los sirvientes hasta que se detuvo frente a frente, asustándolo por la cercanía que el Maou ejercía.

"Ahora bien. Dado que la seguridad que sentían con la presencia de Serafall se ha ido con ella. ¿Tal vez puedan responderme una pequeña pregunta?"

Los demonios solo podían sentirse aterrados, mientras en el rostro del Belcebú se formaba una sonrisa atemorizante.

"¿Por qué miran tan insistentemente en dirección de la puerta oculta en la pared detrás del trono?"

* * *

><p>Era la destrucción dada una forma. El mundo a su alrededor era devorado por la obscuridad que lo componía. Una fuerza de la ruina que solo existía para extinguir la vida.<p>

Y aun así era negada.

Rechazada por la negación dada una forma carmesí. Interrumpiendo la destrucción cada vez que entraba en contacto con ella. Regresándola a la nada que le dio forma.

Una y otra vez la destrucción y la negación entraron en conflicto.

Una y otra vez sus fuerzas se encontraban y rechazaban sin tregua.

Y a pesar de la aparente igualdad durante el conflicto, la destrucción era forzada a retroceder por su contraria. La negación era más rápida y atacaba desde ángulos que parecían imposibles para su forma.

Y tampoco estaba sola.

Por lo que la destrucción se veía forzada constantemente a evitar los ataques de la negación y tratar de no ser doblegada por su compañera, la mortalidad en su forma amarilla.

Así, un agitado Sirzechs Lucifer tuvo que dar un paso atrás para evitar que su cuello fuera tomado por el filo de la lanza carmesí en la mano derecha de su enemigo, solo para tener que girar a su cuerpo a la derecha para evitar que su mandíbula fuera perforada por la lanza dorada en la mano izquierda.

Cuando su cuerpo aprovechaba el impulso del giro, su mano tenía la destrucción en forma una esfera que salió disparada con el fin de destruir la lanza amarilla. Solo para ser negada por la lanza carmesí, que al haber sido girada permitió que su base entrara en contacto con el ataque mágico, interrumpiendo su flujo de poder y regresándolo a la nada que le dio forma. Forzando al satán a agachar su cabeza para evitar el corte con el giro de la lanza amarilla.

Tal y como lo había anticipado el guerrero de rojo.

Inhabilitado como estaba, Sirzechs no tuvo tiempo de bloquear la pierna en dirección en su cabeza. Conectando la planta de la bota directamente en su rostro. Produciendo un crujido ante el impacto e impulsándolo hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

Utilizando el impulso de energía, el satán se apoyó en su mano derecha para permitirle girar en el aire. Permitiendo evadir la huelga producida por la lanza carmesí y cuya fuerza produjo un corte en el concreto. El mismo lugar en donde su mano se había apoyado para poder girar y hubiera sido separado de su cuerpo.

Cayó de pie. Sangre escurría de su nariz, que por el impacto se había movido de su lugar. Su rostro ardía por la fuerza del golpe. Una fuerza que él mismo podía juzgar era sobrehumana, lo suficiente para poder producir dolor en el rostro de alguien de su nivel.

"_Esto se está volviendo cada vez más problemático"_.

Y era que las habilidades de su adversario lo volvían bastante molesto.

Después de desaparecer aquella extraña barrera capaz de soportar uno de sus más fuertes ataques de la ruina y extinción, el héroe…no, aquél demente trajo dos extrañas espadas al mundo. Tan parecidas y tan diferentes, como espejos reflejándose una a la otra. Una era tan blanca como la nieve y la otra obscura como la noche y un patrón de hexágonos rojos en ella.

Eso en sí no era tan sorprendente.

Como cualquiera de los otros panteones del mundo sobrenatural, la facción demoniaca habían seguido de cerca los logros de Emiya. Durante ese tiempo, su rara habilidad para crear armas lo había vuelto famoso en ambos mundos. Esta capacidad con el tiempo llevo a suponer que era poseedor de un sacred gear, posiblemente el Blacksmith o la Sword Birth. Pero la última fue descartada rápidamente, debido a que la familia Gremory, o para ser más precisos la pequeña hermana de Lucifer, tenía bajo su servicio al poseedor del sacred gear Sword Birth.

Por lo tanto habían encontrado al poseedor de la Blacksmith.

Pero eso también fue rechazado.

Después de constantes observaciones por profesionales, que investigaban el paradero de los poseedores de sacred gear para ingresarlos al mundo demoniaco y mantener la población de demonios, esta última idea fue contradicha. La Blacksmith era conocida por su capacidad de producir espadas santas y, que al igual que la Sword Birth, estaba limitada a producir espadas. Emiya había sido reportado capaz de producir armas mundanas, de humanos y sin presencia de poder, pero con diversas formas.

El hecho de ser capaz de producir armas ya no era interesante, sino el cómo lo hacía.

Debido a que sus comparaciones con la magia humana no dieron resultados positivos. Incluso la magia humana requería la manifestación de crestas mágicas, identificando el tipo de magia, ya que la magia human descendía del conocimiento de los panteones religiosos. Infructuosos resultados dieron las investigaciones. Solo fue durante esa entrevista, en la que él empresario se reveló a sí mismo como un héroe, que supieron la verdad de sus habilidades.

Taumaturgia.

Magia, pero no magia.

Y la comunidad sobrenatural y humana se excitó.

La capacidad de realizar un efecto deseado, evadiendo las leyes del mundo, pero que podía ser alcanzado por la ciencia humana con el debido tiempo.

Había logrado un imposible.

Y eso afianzó más la idea de la comunidad demoniaca de traer al héroe a su facción. Aun si sus poderes no eran tan sorprendentes, simples armas sin poder, lo que él había logrado compensaba todo. Por lo que se planteó durante un tiempo el cómo poder atraerlo hacia ellos. Pero esto se complicó a las diversas escaramuzas de los otros panteones.

Pero al parecer se habían equivocado.

El héroe había ocultado la parte más importante de sus habilidades al mundo.

Cuando las espadas aparecieron el mundo las despidió como una extrañeza humana. Pero la alarma en su cabeza sonó.

Y el no pudo negar el aire de grandeza que emanaban.

Y entonces el héroe atacó. Y Sirzechs lo rechazó con un golpe de su mano derecha. Después de todo él ya estaba acostumbrado a que héroes humanos, que querían gloria y fama por tomar su cabeza, descubrieran la realidad de sus diferencias al ver como sus armas eran destruidas por el menor esfuerzo de un Maou. Pero cuando el filo de la espada blanca logró cortar el dorso de mano, su instinto se hizo cargo y retrocedió justo a tiempo para evitar el corte que logró rozar su garganta.

Y su sangre se derramó al suelo.

Y el satán, quien miraba el líquido vital en el piso, se sorprendió por el poder de las espadas.

Estas espadas eran capaces de matar monstruosidades.

Así que decidió eliminarlas antes de que pudieran causar problemas al pueblo demoniaco. Por lo que tomo en serio la situación. Y sin piedad él atacó con su poder de la destrucción. El héroe de rojo rechazó valientemente la andanada de poder con sus espadas.

Una y otra vez las espadas rechazaron el ataque del Maou. Pero incluso las finas espadas tenían un límite. Después de rechazar el tercer disparo grietas se formaron en la espada de negra, en el cuarto disparo se rompió.

Y aprovechando su ventaja, el satán se acercó a gran velocidad al humano, mientras seguía disparando una serie de ataques de destrucción a su adversario. Fueron rechazados por la espada blanca, quien agrietada sufrió el mismo destino que su compañera.

Dispuesto a terminar la batalla, el Lucifer dirigió un golpe a la cabeza del héroe. El golpe llevaba la fuerza suficiente para quebrar al instante el cuello del humano.

La victoria era suya.

Y le fue negada.

Rechazado por un corte en su frente. Producido por la espada negra con hexágonos rojos.

Manteniendo la sorpresa bajo control, logró evitar a tiempo la huelga a la parte baja de su cuello sacrificando su hombro, que obtuvo un corte poco profundo como cortesía de la espada blanca.

Pero él no era un veterano de guerra por nada. No dejándose sorprender por la situación y aprovechando la cercanía al guerrero de rojo, reforzó sus puños con el poder de la destrucción. Desatando una serie de golpes al cuerpo de Emiya, los cuales eran rechazados por las espadas antes de destruirse ante cada golpe. Debido a que no solo eran capaces de resistir por corto tiempo la destrucción concentrada sus manos, sino que tenían la capacidad de reconstruirse siempre que la otra espada sobreviviera.

Una y otra vez golpeó. Una y otra vez fueron rechazados por las espadas, antes de destruirse y volver a aparecer en las manos de su dueño una batalla sin ganador aparente.

Pero entonces la victoria le sonrió nuevamente a Sirzechs. Debido a que un hueco se había formado en su defensa que fue aprovechado por el Maou. Concentrado la mayor cantidad de destrucción en su mano el Lucifer golpeo el costado derecho de Emiya, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer a sus dos espadas como una defensa a su cuerpo. La fuerza del golpe destruyó instantáneamente las espadas y lanzó al aire el cuerpo del caballero de rojo.

Tal y como lo había planeado Emiya.

"Trace On"

Sirzechs solo podía escuchar la voz del héroe en el aire, solo para girar y caer en las plantas de sus pies. Y cuando su cuerpo ya había conectado al suelo, el guerrero de rojo ejercía en sus manos dos nuevos armamentos. Una lanza de dos metro y de color carmesí. Una lanza corta de aproximadamente un metro con cincuenta centímetros y de color amarilla.

Y entonces él héroe atacó a una velocidad increíble.

Y por una vez en su vida, Sirzechs Lucifer conoció lo que se siente ser acorralado en una batalla.

Y aun cuando su vida se encontraba en riesgo, incluso él mismo no podía dejar de estar maravillado ante la habilidad demostrada por su adversario.

Su capacidad de manejar dos espadas demostraba la gran habilidad que el guerrero poseía. El Lucifer sabía que era difícil manejar correctamente una lanza. Pero esto, esto era otra cosa. Incluso él, que había vivido más tiempo de lo que un humano puede soñar, nunca en su vida se había encontrado con un guerrero que demostrara tal proeza con las lanza como lo hacía el joven frente a él.

Cuando él evadía a la lanza carmesí y deseaba aprovechar la ventaja para atacar, debido el tiempo en que tomaría en girar la lanza a causa de su tamaño, su posibilidad se veía impedida por el ataque de la lanza amarilla. Cuando intentaba deshacerse del ataque la lanza amarilla, era rechazado por la lanza carmesí que podía golpear con su base o filo.

"_A pesar de estar maniobrando dos lanzas al mismo tiempo, su extraña postura de batalla le permite mantener y utilizar tanto ataque y defensa a la vez. Y como si no considerara la diferencia de peso y tamaño entre ambas lanzas, su habilidad y agilidad se mantienen constantes. Y no solo eso, el maldito es bastante rápido"_

Y eso es lo que le molestaba más.

Sabía que la única razón por la cual había podido mantener el ritmo de la batalla, se debía a sus instintos y la experiencia obtenida durante la guerra civil demoníaca. Que no importaba su fuerza sobrehumana, su origen y poder sobrenatural si sus capacidades eran hábilmente negadas por su enemigo. Porque él no se comportaba como otros héroes del pasado que habían sido registrados. Hombres y mujeres, quienes ni con la mitad de las habilidades demostradas por el joven, habrían perdido rápidamente el tiempo haciendo reclamos y declaraciones sobre obtener su cabeza y traer justicia a los muertos, o realizando alabanza de ellos mismos.

No. El joven guerrero se mantendría con calma y en silencio mientas miraba atento a su alrededor y reconociendo las ruinas del laboratorio como una llave a su favor o su posible trampa. Toda su forma de batalla era fría y calculada.

Y también estaban aquellas armas que lo volvían aún más peligroso.

Espadas que podían matar monstruosidades y obtener la sangre de un Maou, además de poseer la capacidad para reconstruirse siempre y cuando la espada gemela se mantuviera con su propietario. Y luego estaba aquella lanza carmesí que le producía escalofríos en la columna solo por saber de su existencia. Un arma con la capacidad de negar incluso la magia de alto nivel de un rey demonio, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para eliminar cientos de demonios de clase alta en un solo ataque. No sabía que capacidades poseía la lanza amarilla pero, por lo demostrado por las otras armas, no se arriesgaría a averiguarlo.

Aprovechando la distancia concedida, Sirzechs con su mano reubicó a su lugar su nariz. Mientras su enemigo giraba sus lanzas para caer nuevamente en posición de batalla.

Y entonces el aire a su alrededor empezó a agitarse.

Si en alguna otra situación este demente hubiera sido atraído a la facción demoníaca, no habría sido sorpresa que subiera rápidamente entre las filas o que hubiera alcanzado una alta clasificación en los rating games a pesar de su corta edad. Si, definitivamente sería un demonio tipo técnico definitivo.

Pero eso no iba a suceder jamás.

Porque él, como un creyente de la felicidad de los niños, no podía perdonar los experimentos en personas inocentes. Como el Satán Rojo y Maou Carmesí el ejercería la justicia por aquella ciudad de humanos que fue utilizado como un patio de juegos y finalmente ser borrada del mapa. Donde se realizaron experimentos con mujeres, hombres y niños del mundo humano y sobrenatural. Aquél lugar donde Amducias y su equipo perdió valientemente su vida para eliminar el armamento que estaban creando y detener tan monstruosos experimentos. De donde solo volvería con vida una sollozante Naamah.

Notando la situación del ambiente a su alrededor, el caballero de rojo apareció frente a su enemigo para detener lo que estuviera planeando. Solo para que la alarma en su cabeza sonara, permitiéndole bloquear a tiempo con sus lanzas como una defensa.

Y una ola de la ruina y la extinción devoraron todo a su paso, detenidos por la lanza amarilla que encontró que cumplió su objetivo de defender a su usuario antes de romperse y la explosión mandara a volar el cuerpo de Emiya.

Y alrededor de la explosión de energía el viento se arremolinaba con fuerza, causando un sonido como alaridos de sufrimiento. El suelo formaba un cráter causando que grietas se expandieran por todo el lugar, al igual que colapsaban las pocas y frágiles estructuras que aún quedaban.

Y como epicentro de tal fenómeno se encontraba Sirzechs. Su piel se encontraba enrojecida. Y todo cerca de su aura era devorado por la nada.

Era la verdadera forma de la destrucción dada una forma humana.

* * *

><p>El lugar se encontraba en ruinas.<p>

Solo quedaba escombros de un edificio que colapsó sobre sí mismo.

Las salas mágicas que protegían el lugar ya no podían percibirse al ser inhabilitadas.

Su primer instinto fue correr hacia las ruinas en busca de sobrevivientes o, más bien dicho, una sobreviviente.

Una mujer cuyo equipo había sido asesinado por su voluntad de proteger al mundo demoníaco. Por lo cual le habían ofrecido protección especial en su guarida.

Por eso, Serafall Leviatán controló su impulso de ayudar.

Porque no necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta que habían sido traicionados. Engañados y manipulados en un último trabajo interno en contra de ellos.

Así, mientras veía un círculo mágico con la cresta aparecer, Serafall solo podía lamentar que un héroe humano, cuya fama y logros prometían integrarlo en la sociedad demoníaca, iba a ser sacrificado por un error de ellos.

Saltando en el círculo de transportación, Leviatán dejó atrás la sede en ruinas, sabiendo que las cosas se habían vuelto más problemáticas.

* * *

><p>"¡Están pasando por alto nuestra autoridad!"<p>

La voz se oía cansada, pero aun así tenía un alto grado de autoridad.

"Ancianos, ¿van a dejar los crímenes de un traidor y castigar a su asesino por el simple hecho de haber matado a un sangre pura?"

La segunda voz por el contrario se escuchaba seria ante tal situación.

"Lamentablemente no podemos cancelar tan fácil la orden. Sería ir en contra de las tradiciones y leyes que nos han regido por tanto tiempo. Asmodeo-sama, Belcebú-sama incluso con su presencia en este recinto, se necesita el voto unánime de los cuatro grandes Maous".

Uno de los ancianos de la cámara de Lores habló desde su lugar. La mayoría de la cámara se encontraba presente y solo dos de los nuevos Maous. Una vez el orador terminó su explicación, otro de los ancianos tomó la palabra.

"Según nuestra antigua ley, en caso de emergencia si los Maous no están presentes en la reunión de que se requiera, la cámara de lores tiene la autorización para tomar las decisiones que se consideren e importancia para el mundo demoníaco".

"Pero lo que acaban de hacer condenará a una especie. Y no solo eso. Nos traerá problemas a largo plazo"

Contrario a ellos, el rey perezoso les remarcó la problemática que su decisión traería.

Debido a que los sirvientes del anciano maestro en senjutsu habían reportado el fallecimiento de éste con la cámara de lores y ancianos antes que a los cuatro Maous, los anteriores mencionados no tuvieron problemas en realizar una condena arbitraria. No les tomó mucho relacionar la muerte del anciano a manos de su obispo, una nekoshou, con el lado obscuro de las artes del senjutsu. Ya que era conocido que esta arte ancestral de no ser dominada correctamente podría pervertir el alma de del usuario, al exponerlo a los sentimientos negativos en el mundo. Y que la especie a la que el asesino pertenecía era conocida por ser afines a esta arte encendió la mecha.

Así, cuando Fabilium Asmodeo realizó su aparición ante la cámara, para tratar el tema de la muerte del anciano, ya era demasiado tarde. La cámara de ancianos y Lores habían extendido una orden de persecución y exterminio no solo a Kuroka y los Nekoshou, sino también a los Yokai en general. Ante tal situación, el rey perezoso le advirtió que tal orden extremista traería consecuencias en las relaciones exteriores con los demás panteones que tuvieran tratados con la pequeña facción de los Yokai.

Fue durante el debate que Ajuka Belcebú hizo su entrada ante la reunión. Detuvo las diatrabas al llamar "ignorantes" a la cámara. Ofendidos por tal atrevimiento, iban a reclamarle al Belcebú, solo para ser detenidos por su mirada. Incluso si ellos eran seres que superaban en edad a sus gobernantes, era innegable que el portador del título de Belcebú era un monstruo en su propia liga, por lo que sabiamente guardaron silencio.

Aprovechando el silencio, el Maou transmitió sus descubrimientos en el castillo del fallecido maestro del senjutsu. La guarida en la que se encontraron los cuerpos de diversos demonios de clase baja y media que habían sido reportado como desaparecidos por años. Algunos de los cuerpos se encontraban en un alto grado de descomposición, y los pocos que aún quedaban "con vida" aportaron información muy importante antes de que se les otorgara una muerte piadosa y así se les liberara de sus sufrimientos.

"Experimentación prohibida con miembros de nuestra especie. Asesinato en masa. Tan solo sus relaciones con la facción de los viejos Maous le hubiera otorgado la muerte por alta traición"

Mientras los miembros de la cámara leían los informes en sus manos, el rey inventor continuó.

"Como pueden ver en los documentos, obtenidos de su oficina, se confirma sus colaboración con el encubrimiento y la financiación a los rebeldes de la vieja facción Maou. A cambio él recibiría material para su investigación, y como pueden leer, los nombres de esos materiales para investigación son los herederos de las casas de clase alta"

Indignación se pudo escuchar por la mayoría de los asistentes.

"Además, en el interior de un calabozo hemos encontrado a la hermana pequeña de la fugitiva Kuroka…"

Esto llamó la atención de varios de los ancianos y lores, ya que podrían utilizar a la prisionera como un cebo.

"…y las pruebas que confirman que la fugitiva fue obligada por el fallecido anciano a cumplir diversas órdenes de tipo incierto, a cambio la vida de su hermana pequeña se mantuviera segura. Eso claro, hasta que él trató de utilizar a la hermana menor en uno de sus experimentos. Al final mordió más de lo que podía comer y eso lo llevó a su muerte"

El comentario mordaz fue entregado con una pequeña sonrisa que inquietó a los presentes. Su rostro se volvió serio por un momento, mientras manifestaba un extraño teclado mágico para presionar una cierta cantidad de teclas frente a los presentes, lo que levantó algunas cejas.

"Así que ancianos, se les pediría que reconsideren su decisión y revoquen la orden"

El Maou Asmodeo reiteró la petición. Solo para ser rechazado por uno de los ancianos.

"La situación es lamentable pero no podemos. Aunque las pruebas son sólidas, una vez dada una orden por la cámara de ancianos y lores ésta se sitúa por encima de la jurisdicción de la cámara. Y solo puede ser revocada por el voto unánime de los cuatro Maous".

Mientras el debate continuaba, un círculo mágico se manifestó a espaldas de Ajuka y Fabilium. Del círculo emergió Leviatán, con la mirada perdida por unos segundos antes de reconocer el ambiente a su alrededor.

"Legas justo a tiempo Serafall. Espero que mi nuevo hechizo te haya informado de la situación hasta el momento"

"Sí. Aunque es desorientador Ajuka-chan. Entonces ¿vamos a proceder con tu idea?"

"Mejoré el hechizo para este tipo de ocasión. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, así es, lo haremos"

Los miembros del consejo, quienes aun seguían debatiendo entre sí, no percibieron la llegada de Leviatán hasta que ella se acercó a una zona iluminada junto a sus compañeros.

"Además la fugitiva Kuroka, tiene que presentase ante el consejo y los Maou, para explicar los hechos y recibir una sanción por la realización de actos ilícitos incluso si estaba bajo chantaje"

El portador del título de Belcebú tomó la palabra y se dirigió al público.

"Parece que está sesión no va allegar a ninguna parte. Por lo tanto doy por finalizada ésta reunión…"

Tomando la palabra del Satán, los miembros de la cámara procedieron a levantarse de sus asientos. Solo para ser sorprendidos cuando una serie de barreras mágicas procedieron a encerrar a tres de los ancianos.

"Ajuka-sama, ¿cuál es el motivo de ésta ofensa?"

Uno de los lores procedió a hablar. Motivado por la razón de que sus compañeros encerrados no podían ser oídos a través de la barrera, ni podían ser quebrantas por los golpes insistentes de ellos.

"Como dije doy por finalizada **ésta** sesión. Pero tenemos que iniciar la nueva reunión para tratar el caso por traición que los prisioneros realizaron"

Los miembros de la cámara solo podían mirar sorprendidos al sonriente Maou, quien los miraba divertido.

"Si hubieran prestado atención, se habrían cuestionado porque varios miembros de la cámara no están presentes. O caso creyeron que sus nombres y sus alianzas con la vieja facción Maou no serían registradas en los documentos del fallecido anciano."

Uno de los ancianos se atrevió a atacar verbalmente.

"Belcebú-sama. Lo que está haciendo va en contra de las leyes de la cámara. Tiene que haber un proceso o usted estaría abusando de su autoridad"

Por el contrario la sonrisa del Maou se amplió más. Esa sonrisa no preveía nada bueno.

"¿Pero que dice anciano? Según nuestra antigua ley, en caso de emergencia y si los Maou consideran que actos de alta traición amenazan al mundo demoniaco, tienen autoridad de para realizar ordenes de aprehensión sin considerar la autoridad de la cámara de ancianos y lores"

Y dirigiendo su mirada a los prisioneros

"Espero que hayan designado a los nuevos cabezas de clan, antes de venir a esta reunión"

* * *

><p>¿Por qué?<p>

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿POR QUÉ?

El enemigo frente a él era una gran amenaza para la humanidad.

_¿Entonces por qué no puedo acceder a la fuerza contador?_

Desde que inicio de la batalla demostró una alta capacidad mágica. La suficiente para destruir a cada una de las espadas casadas con tan solo tres disparos, espadas que habían resistido una ráfaga de ataques elementales enviados por el demonio Amducias. Un ataque más poderos había logrado destruir la primera capa del escudo para detenerse con caída de la segunda capa. Fue solo por el alto grado de resistencia y la regeneración que obtuvo por su posición que fue capaz de soportar el costo de destrucción de un total de cuatro capas del Ayax. Además, su adversario demostró una gran velocidad, la fuerza, los instintos y la experiencia que uno esperaría de un ser milenario y que estaba seguro no era su edad. Y luego estaba aquella explosión.

Parpadearon sus ojos, permitiendo que la luz se filtrara en ellos y despejara el polvo en su visión. Apoyándose en su manos, levanto su cuerpo junto con el peso colocado sobre él y así poder emerger delos escombros en los que fue sepultado a causa de la explosión.

"_He tenido este extraño presentimiento desde la situación con Amducias y la ciudad de los muertos. La contra fuerza no está respondiendo correctamente y mis poderes han estado disminuyendo. Si mi análisis es correcto mi energía está cerca de mi forma como servant. ¿Por qué? ¿La humanidad no reconoce las amenazas? O ¿Hay interferencia de algún tipo?"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación del viento arremolinándose en la zona y sonido de pasos acercándose a él.

Y el sonido en el mundo se detuvo.

Y su experiencia se hizo cargo. Levantando a Gae Dear para desviar justo a tiempo el puño en dirección a su cabeza. La onda generada por el golpe liberó una ola de viento que se escuchaba como el lamento de personas.

Su mirada se encontró con la de su atacante. Ojos rojos con iris desgarradas se encontraron con sus ojos grises. La piel de su adversario se encontraba enrojecida. Y su aura despedía una sensación de muerte para todo aquello que lo rodea.

"_Y como si no fuera suficiente, tengo que lidiar con un Demonio Primordial"_

Su brazo se interpuso entre el golpe en dirección a sus costillas, provocando que Emiya apretara su boca debido a la fuerza del golpe. El diablo retrocedió instintivamente por el contacto de su piel con el sudario usado como armadura. La mirada de odio del satán no se retiró de los ojos del héroe, mientras abría una y otra vez su mano para comprobar el daño obtenido.

Años después de la quinta guerra del grial, en su primera vida y en la búsqueda de cumplir su sueño, se enfrentó con dos seres cuyas habilidades coincidían con las del diablo del Zorastro. Fue la primera vez en que la realidad lo golpeó, al demostrarle que no tenía el poder suficiente para enfrentar tales amenazas. Por lo que fue forzado a retirarse herido de la batalla y como consecuencia mucha gente inocente murió. No fue sino hasta después de su muerte y el cumplimiento de su labor como contra guardián que sería enviado a eliminar dichas entidades y descubriría la verdad de sus existencias. Demonios Primordiales. A diferencia de los demonios imaginarios o los encarnados, que eran seres nacidos de los sentimientos y emociones humanas y dependían de éstos para existir, los demonios auténticos eran entes considerados como amenaza para el mundo.

_Se posicionó con la lanza en sus dos manos. Podía sentir como sus huesos, músculos y nervios eran reforzados por su magia. Su enemigo por su parte se levantó sus dos brazos con los puños cerrados, y entonces desapareció. Por lo que Emiya reaccionó para bloquear el golpe a su costado derecho, mientras inclinaba su cabeza para evadir el puño en dirección a él. El héroe utilizó en un rápido movimiento la base de la lanza para bloquear la rodilla en dirección a su rostro, y aprovechando el impulso del golpe contraatacó con el filo de la lanza, forzando a su adversario a retroceder para evitar el corte en dirección de sus ojos._

Seres cuya mera presencia corroía, alteraban y contaminaban todo cerca de ellos, estaban fuera de las reglas del mundo. Se consideran amenaza de alta prioridad por Alaya. Nacidos para ser demonios antes de ser formas de vida, a diferencia de los seres humanos no poseen circuitos de magia, sino que todas sus funciones vitales son los mecanismos para llevar a cabo el milagro de la magia simplemente por la liberación de prana. Como tal, sus poderes son naturalmente superiores a la magia utilizada por los mortales.

"_Al menos los objetos con propiedades santas parecen afectarlo en cierto grado. Pero no puedo gastar energía innecesaria en caso de que este tipo tenga alguna otra habilidad. Aunque Gae Dear parece poder interrumpir el flujo de energía que produce y utiliza como una armadura"_

El diablo volvió a desaparecer de la vista. La rapidez del ataque sorprendió a Emiya, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar hacia el frente para evitar la patada a su espalda. La fuerza del movimiento provocó durante un segundo un pequeño vacío obscuro en el aire. El caballero rojo no prestó atención a este fenómeno, ya que en el momento que intentaba a provechar el giro para levantarse tuvo que interponer Gae Dear para interceptar el golpe a su rostro, regresándolo de un azote contra el suelo.

"_La pregunta es ¿cómo volver a acceder a la contra fuerza si no quiere responder a mi llamada?"_

Controlando el dolor por el impacto y la fuerza del golpe, Emiya giró a la derecha para evitar el pie contra su cabeza. Aprovechando el ataque, el guerrero de rojo giro la lanza sobre su cuerpo causando que el diablo saltara al aire para evitar la barrida a sus piernas. Sirzechs interpuso sus brazos como un escudo para desviar el nuevo ataque de la lanza desde el suelo. Gae Dear logró obtener sangre de la piel del satán, al lograr atravesar la magia que refuerza su cuerpo y devora todo a su alrededor. No perdiendo la ventaja concedida, el Maou levantó sus brazos para desviar la lanza al aire y permitirle conectar su talón con la cabeza del joven héroe.

"_Debe haber alguna manera. Algo que no haya intentado o se me ha ocurrido. Algo…"_

Solo para ser bloqueado por diez espadas interpuestas como un escudo improvisado, armas mundanas que se rompieron ante la fuerza del satán, pero que cumplieron su objetivo. Por lo que el Sirzechs tuvo que retroceder para evitar el corte de la lanza hacia sus ojos por la fuerza del regreso, cayendo en picada para al fin enterrar la punta en el suelo y permitir al herrero levantarse por el impulso de la lanza. Aprovechando su lanzamiento, Emiya logro conectar su codo contra el rosto de Sirzechs, quien fue impulsado hacia atrás doce metros por la fuerza del golpe.

"…_al carajo, lo haré a la antigua. __"_

"**I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD"**

Cuando el Maou logro estabilizar la caída con sus pies. Miró a su adversario solo para ser sorprendido con un sentimiento de frio a su a su alrededor y que poco a poco fue subiendo por su columna. En la mano izquierda del joven herrero se encontraba una nueva lanza. A diferencia de la lanza roja o a la lanza amarilla, esta se sentía más antigua pero aun así desprendía un aire de grandeza como las otras armas convocadas. Poseía un bastón de ébano, su punta de acero era sencilla. Una lanza sencilla y sin ningún ornamento, un arma que solo existía para tomar vidas y que había demostrado ser efectiva. Y esa misma lanza desbordaba energía, como su poseedor se colocaba en posición de lanzamiento. Astillas se levantaban en la madera y el acero, y el arma agrietada empezó a sonar conforme la energía en ella excedía lo que podía soportar. Volviéndola inestable.

Volviéndola frágil.

Volviéndola peligrosa.

Estaba rota.

Y fue lanzada.

"**Yo soy el primero de todos los guerreros de Troya"**

Y en tan solo un segundo la lanza se encontraba frente Sirzechs quien, sabiendo que no podía evadir la lanza, la interceptó con su mejor ataque de la ruina y la extinción. Las dos fuerzas se encontraron. La lanza convertida en un proyectil de energía obscura y la energía obscura convertida en defensa. Esforzándose por salir victoriosos de este encuentro.

Bloqueando la visión del Maou, así como lo planeó el guerrero de rojo.

"**STEEL IS MY BODY AND FIRE IS MY BLOOD"**

Y el extraño presentimiento aumentó en la cabeza del Lucifer, mientras seguía en su lucha contra la extraña lanza. Solo para ser sorprendido con algo que no esperaba escuchar.

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

El grito de desesperación del héroe de la forja.

* * *

><p>En la Brecha Dimensional, el ser considerado como el más fuerte del mundo observaba la batalla entre los dos más grandes idiotas que haya visto existir. Divertido por las frustraciones que ambos presentaban conforme la batalla continuaba.<p>

Pero cuando el héroe de rojo cometió tal locura, el mismo no pudo dejar de estar sorprendido ante su locura de querer acceder a la contra fuerza.

"Así que finalmente te diste cuenta de por qué tus poderes se estaban perdiendo"

"Bien, ahora por favor diviérteme con esta pelea"

* * *

><p>Su piel ardía al igual que su sangre comenzaba hervir y los músculos se calentaban.<p>

"_Mamá, sé que adoras tu nuevo trabajo. Pero deberías visitar más seguido a la familia. Tus nietos deben conocer más a su abuela. Ya has trabajado toda una vida incluso después de que papá falleció, tómate un descanso" _

_La voz pertenecía a hombre de aproximados 27 años. Su cabello negro y rostro jovial contrastaba con el cabello gris y rostro con algunas arrugas de la persona a quién eran dirigidas tales palabras._

"_Pero que dices, claro que visitaré a mis nietos. Pero no le puedes pedir a un científico que abandone su investigación por simples caprichos"_

_La mujer de más de 60 años solo sonrió y dirigió una mirada que solo los padres pueden usar para que los hijos se den cuenta que acaban de hacer o decir algo tonto. Incluso con su edad, los anteojos no podían ocultar ese brillo de intelecto en aquellos ojos verdes._

"_Las mismas palabras que papá utilizó alguna vez ¿eh? No puedo contradecir tales palabras. Supongo que por algo eran una gran pareja. Pero mamá, aún estoy sorprendido que trabajes para alguien tan joven. Además han empezado a surgir rumores que él es la persona que ha estado salvando a las personas, como si fuera un héroe, eso podría afectar a la empresa y por lo tanto a tu trabajo"_

"_Si, cuando todos iniciamos en los laboratorios nos sorprendimos por la edad de nuestro contratista. Muchos renunciaron por considerar que se estaban burlando de ellos. Pero a los que nos quedamos se nos presentaron las ideas del futuro y fuimos sorprendidos ante tal ingenio. No me interesa si mi jefe es un héroe o no, sino lo que el visiona para el futuro de la humanidad. Escucha Tom, quiero ser una de las bases del futuro, para que mis nietos puedan verlo, aun si yo no puedo"_

_La mujer tenía una mirada decidida en ella. Como visualizando el futuro que vendría para la humanidad…._

…_La sangre escapaba de la herida en su costado, producida por la barra de acero que atravesaba su costado derecho y salía a nivel de su pulmón izquierdo. Su respiración se volvía lenta y su pulso empezaba a ralentizarse conforme las fuerzas se alejaban de su cuerpo. El salón de juntas en el que se encontraba se encontraba destruido. Brazos y piernas se alzaban como tumbas, indicando el lugar en donde sus compañeros se encontraban sepultados por los escombros. El sonido de paso en su dirección hizo que levantará la cabeza con la poca energía que le quedaba. Su mirada se encontró con su verdugo frente a ella. Su mano rezumbaba en alguna extraña forma de energía obscura, el verdugo niveló su mano a la cabeza de la mujer. Sabiendo que no iba a ver a su hijo, nuera y nietos otra vez, la mujer sonrió tristemente antes de que el disparo conectara con su cabeza._

En su traje los circuitos empezaban a resonar con las runas, sincronizando el poder de la contra fuerza y llevando al límite el traje prototipo.

_Era un lugar desértico, la maleza consistía en arbustos secos. Las moscas volaban sobre la gente cuyos recursos limitados no les limitaban para ser felicites en este ambiente Inhóspito para otros. Frente a aquellas pequeñas casas de barro y tejado de ramas, se encontraba reunida toda la gente de la aldea. La indumentaria usada por todos era sencilla, sus pies descalzos y acostumbrados al calor del suelo. En contraste, frente a ellos se encontraba un joven de 19 años con camisa y pantalón blanco nuevos, sus zapatos negros se encontraban brillando por ser su primera vez en uso._

"_Hijo, no sabes lo orgullosos que haces a la aldea, y sobre todo a mí y a tu madre"_

_La voz de un hombre de aproximados 45 años se escuchaba sincera ante tal declaración._

"_Así que no olvides los valores que se te han enseñado para la familia y el trabajo. Convierte en un hombre de bien para el mundo"_

"_Claro que lo haré padre, me esforzaré con todo lo que haga. Éste es mi sueño después de todo…"_

"_Hermano. ¿Vas a la gran ciudad a convertirte en un héroe también?"_

_El joven cuya dialogo se estaba dirigido a su padre fue interrumpido por la pregunta de un niño de 5 años, quien se encontraba a los pies de su madre mientras miraba con admiración al joven frente a él._

"_No, ya estoy grande para intentar ser un héroe…"_

_Al notar la mirada triste del menor de sus cinco hermanos no pudo evitar sonreír._

"…_pero ha donde voy estaré trabajando con los hombres y mujeres que quieren revolucionar el mundo. Y todos nosotros estaremos bajo la dirección del héroe de la forja al que tú admiras tanto, por lo que en cierto sentido también seremos héroes"_

_Al ver la sonrisa de su pequeño hermano volver, se dirigió a todas las personas frente él._

"_Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya o el autobús me dejará. Así que hasta la próxima, mi pueblo, mi familia"_

_Dando la espalda a la aldea y con el sol iluminándolo, comenzó a caminar hacia su futuro…_

Su cabeza la sentía estallar conforme su cerebro era llenado con información. Y la verdad llegó a él.

"_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"_Ya se te dijo que él no está aquí. Así que déjanos ir. Por favor, tengo familia esperando por mí".- Los lamentos de un hombre fueron silenciados. La persona causante de su muerte ni siquiera le dio una segunda mirada al cadáver, mientras se retiraba del lugar, dejando tras de sí una estela de cuerpo._

Una y otra los recuerdos de los científicos eran acumulados en su mente. Una y otra vez la tristeza y valentía de la humanidad salía relucir. Y él no podía dejar de estar enojado, porque la humanidad debía haber sido defendida. Porque el debería haberlo hecho, pero le fue negado.

"_Si voy a morir, voy a llevarte con migo hijo de puta"-Uno de los científicos intentó valientemente acabar a su objetivo con un ataque bomba-suicida, solo para ser desintegrado en una onda de energía._

"Así que esa había sido la razón. Todo este tiempo eso es lo que limitaba a la contra fuerza"

Sin importar las reglas de la contra fuerza. Si la humanidad necesitaba ser defendida, entonces él le recordaría el poder de los héroes

Y la oración para evitar la desaparición de la humanidad, Alaya, volvió a surgir. Y la humanidad estaba enojada

* * *

><p>El humo nublaba su vista. Tal ambiente era el producto de dos energías extinguiéndose una a la otra. Al final solo el vapor, escapando de un suelo ardiente y enrojecido, quedó como prueba del conflicto y testigo del poder de destrucción de ambas energías.<p>

"**I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD"**

""**STEEL IS MY BODY AND FIRE IS MY BLOOD"**

Cuando su enemigo pronunció aquellas extrañas palabras, pudo sentir como el aire en el ambiente se volvía seco, al igual que la temperatura aumentaba y el aroma del humo y el acero eran traído por las corrientes de aire.

"_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Pero entonces comenzó a gritar. De alguna forma el extraño conjuro que el humano estaba realizando falló y se revirtió, consumiendo la mente de su adversario.

Sirzechs se mantuvo estoico.

Podía aprovechar esta situación y acabar de una vez por todas con este demente. Preparando su mayor ataque de la ruina y la extinción en su mano, se dispuso a terminar la vida del joven que se encontraba de rodillas mientras sujetaba su cabeza son ambas manos y gritaba con desesperación. El aire a su alrededor tembló y el suelo bajo sus pies vibró conforme la energía se acumulaba rápidamente en su mano.

Y apuntó su mano al iniciador de tan enfermos experimentos con seres humanos y sobrenaturales inocentes.

Y los gritos se detuvieron y el guerrero de rojo habló.,

"**I HAVE CREATED OVER A THOUSAND BLADES"**

Y todo se detuvo, como si esas palabras tuvieran un gran peso en el mundo.

La energía en su mano desapareció en contra de sus órdenes. El aire se volvió más caliente y sofocante. El sonido del metal chocando contra metal se podía escuchar por todas partes y el humo del acero empezó a surgir de todos lados. Su visión se volvió borrosa…

"_No. No es mi visión la que está mal. El mundo, la realidad de las cosa se está volviendo borrosa. La realidad está siendo corroída… ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Ningún humano sin un sacred gear debería ser capaz de hacer eso!"_

Y el héroe se levantó del suelo, al igual que su mirada se encontraba con los ojos del Maou. Y Sirzechs Lucifer no pudo evitar sentir el frio recorre su columna.

Frente a él se encontraba algo más que un simple humano.

Era toda la furia de la humanidad encarnada en un solo hombre.

Y la humanidad atacó.

* * *

><p>Evitó la lanza que apareció frente a su rostro. La rapidez del ataque lo sorprendió, ya que apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar la huelga, recibiendo un corte en la mejilla. Tuvo que girar su cuerpo para para evitar el corte hacia su garganta, producido con la lanza en una técnica magistral que aprovechaba la primera estocada y utilizarla en un movimiento de corte hacia abajo. La lanza siguió su camino hasta enterrarse en el suelo. Viendo esto como una oportunidad, debido a que el arma se encontraba restringida y la ventaja de la cercanía, Sirzechs dirigió un golpe concentrado con la destrucción hacia la quijada de Emiya. Solo para que su puño fuera interceptado con el antebrazo y el herrero utilizara su lanza como un apoyo para gira, permitiéndole conectar una patada a las costillas del Maou, quien fue lanzado por la fuerza del golpe.<p>

_No tenía sentido. Fue un sentimiento extraño y momentáneo, pero tuvo una lamentable consecuencia. En sus manos se encontraba el cuerpo muerto de su pequeño hijo. Era el final de un día de trabajo y su hijo había venido a abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía, pero algo lo hizo reaccionar de esta manera. Así cuando lo intentó abrazar el sostuvo su cuello entre sus manos y lo ahogó hasta sus muerte._

_Ante el cruel y lamentable acto que había perpetuado el padre solo podía llorar mientras pegaba a su pecho el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo._

Estabilizándose sobre sus pies, Sirzechs no perdió su vista de su enemigo o al menos eso creyó. En el instante en que se enderezó, pudo saborear el sabor de la sangre al subir por su garganta y ser expulsada en un taque de tos. Su vientre dolía, como si una barra de hierro caliente estuviera en su interior.

Mirando hacia su abdomen, pudo ver como una punta de color carmesí era bañada en su líquido vital. No tenía que voltear hacia atrás para saber que el humano había logrado herirle al superar su tiempo de reacción con una velocidad abrumadora. Pero el Lucifer ahora tenía la oportunidad que él había esperado. Permitiéndole conectar su codo en el rostro del guerrero, quien ante la fuerza sobrehumana del satán perdió el agarre del arma y fue lanzado en dirección contraria y colisionó con los escombros de los edificios y perderse en una nube de polvo.

Aprovechando el tiempo concedido, Sirzechs sacó de un solo tiro la lanza en su abdomen. Podía sentir como su interior ardía incluso después de expulsada la lanza de su cuerpo. No permitiendo que el dolor lo descontrolara y perdiera el tiempo, golpeo con toda su fuerza el centro de la lanza. El arma intentó resistirse pero finalmente se rompió y desapareció en partículas de luz, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Crujido

El sonido de los escombros siendo pisados puso en alerta al Lucifer. Volviendo su mirada al origen del ruido se encontró con una extraña visión ante él. De pie sobre los escombros se encontraba Emiya. Su torso, brazo, manos y piernas estaban siendo envueltos por la tela que componía su original traje de batalla. De no ser porque la cabeza del héroe quedo descubierta, se podría haber confundido con una extraña momia roja. Dando el primer paso el guerrero de rojo se acercó, al segundo paso desapareció de la vista, solo para reaparecer con frente al Satán.

…_Se encontraba en el suelo. Alrededor de él la sangre formaba un charco a causa del hueco en su pecho, cortesía del extraño ser frente a él. Cuando sus compañeros fueron devorados por aquella energía obscura no quedó ni huesos de ellos. Fue aterrador. Y sabía que no podría hacer nada para defenderse. Pero cuando el comenzaba a resignarse ante su destino y recordar los momentos con su familia y pueblo, esa pequeña memoria volvió a su mente, la memoria de un joven escuchando a su hermano pequeño considerándolo un héroe. _

_Así que él atacó. Intentando taclear a su adversario, solo para ser rechazado con un codazo a su espalda. Controlando el suspiro intentó golpear el rostro de su enemigo, solo para él ser el que recibiera el golpe en la cara y ser impactado al suelo. Levantándose del piso, corrió a su adversario mientras empuñaba su bolígrafo como un arma improvisada, solo para ser rechazado con un manotazo y sentir algo caliente corriendo por su pecho. La mano de su adversario había perforado su pulmón y retiró su mano abruptamente para dejarlo caer. Incluso con la sangre saliendo por su herida y la vida escapándose de su cuerpo, él no se rindió._

"_No sé quién seas, monstruo, pero si eso es todo lo que tienes no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que sea exterminado. Así que no subestimes a la humanidad, escoria"_

_Tales palabras parecieron molestar al extraño, ya que en su mano una nueva esfera obscura se había formado en su mano._

"_Bien, al menos conseguí una reacción tuya"_

_El joven sostuvo una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras con la mano cerrada y el dedo medio extendido, saludaba a la muerte._

Controlando el dolor de su herida, Sirzechs se agachó su cabeza a para evadir el golpe a su mejilla. Solo para verse forzado a cruzar sus brazos para interceptar el puño atacándolo desde abajo, dejando su que una patada conectara a su costado que había quedado descubierto. Apretando los dientes por el dolor, el satán intentó conectar su codo izquierdo a la quijada del héroe, solo para que este fuera interceptado por la mano del herrero. Buscando su liberación intentó conectar su pierna a las costillas del joven, pero el movimiento fue desviado con la mano libre de su adversario. Con su cuerpo desprotegido Sirzechs no pudo evitar que la rodilla derecha conectara a su abdomen herido y ser impulsado en retroceso. Así que la ruina y la extinción se formaron en su mano mientras estaba en el aire.

"_Mierda. Esto se está poniendo cada vez más problemático para atacar o defender. Incluso con la armadura de la destrucción puedo sentir mi piel arder al entrar en contacto con la tela roja. Y si no fuera poco, cada segundo que pasa sus goles se vuelven más rápidos y fuertes"_

Cuando aterrizó sobre sus pies su enemigo ya se encontraba a cinco pasos cerca de él. Sirzechs dirigió su mano al frente.

"_Pero ahora ya no hay lanza que lo proteja de la destrucción"_

Y el disparó. Mientras una sonrisa de victoria se formaba en su rosto.

Y la sonrisa se convirtió en sorpresa al ver como su ataque se desvanecía al entrar contacto con su objetivo, despareciendo sin causar ningún daño. Tomado por la sorpresa de tal suceso, apenas pudo evitar el puño a su rostro y el cual al pasar de lado produjo un crujido en el aire al igual que la atmosfera temblaba por la fuerza del golpe.

Cuando el segundo golpe al rostro llegó, Sirzechs lo bloqueó con su antebrazo, solo para darse cuenta de que lo que interceptó fue el codo de su adversario. Fue en ese momento que sintió el puño golpear su nuca, como si el brazo fuera una serpiente atacando. La fuerza del golpe logró que el Lucifer perdiera la estabilidad y su visión se nublara, dejándolo desprotegido al golpe a su garganta.

Ante la súbita falta de aire, el Maou no tuvo tiempo de evitar la barrida a sus pies, un ataque que fue complementado por un codo colisionando a sus pulmones. La energía del ataque creó una onda de viento que atravesó el cuerpo del Lucifer y escarbó el concreto en una línea recta diez metros, mientras el satán solo podía toser sangre a causa del golpe.

"S~~~~i~~~~~r~~~~z~".- Alguna extraña voz irreconocible se perdía entre la estática.

El herrero pateó el costado izquierdo del Lucifer, quien cayó a cinco metros de distancia por el golpe. Apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para poder levantarse, su enemigo no atacó por lo cual pudo al fin pararse sobre sus dos pies. Un extraño brillo llamó su atención, por lo cual Sirzechs dirigió su mirada a su enemigo. Con el brazo izquierdo extendido, Emiya sacaba una nueva arma de un círculo dorado a su espalda. No permitiendo que el herrero obtuviera más ventaja, concentró toda su energía en su mano derecha para liberar su ataque definitivo. Incluso si su enemigo podía resistir su ataque, no significaba que pudiera resistir la destrucción del área a su alrededor.

"Sir~~~~~~~~~~~z~~~".- La voz volvió a ser escuchada, pero se perdió nuevamente entre la estática.

El círculo dorado desapareció mientras Emiya sostenía su nueva arma. Su tamaño era de aproximados 1. 40 metros. Su batón de plata sostenía una punta de color azul que se curvaba y terminaba en un filo de reluciente metal. Una hoz. Una muy antigua y peligrosa hoz. Por lo cual aprovechando la distancia su favor el Lucifer disparó la ruina y la extinción.

Y la sangre voló por el aire.

"Sirz~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Y era la sangre del Maou. Su ataque nunca fue disparado. Su enemigo había bajado su arma y golpeado el aire con ella. Y ahora el filo de la hoz atravesaba el antebrazo derecho y cortaba la garganta de Sirzerch, mientras a cinco metros de distancia su enemigo sostenía el arma que desparecía a la mitad en un vacío en el aire y reaparecía para herir al Lucifer por medio de un segundo agujero negro en el espacio.

Una escena bastante surrealista.

"Sirz~~~~~~~~SIR~~~~ZC~~"

Emiya retiró el arma del vacío a la par que la parte del arme que se encontraba enterrado en el cuerpo del lucifer desaparecía en el otro agujero dimensional. Utilizando su único brazo útil el Maou sostuvo su garganta en un intento desesperado para contener la sangre.

"SIRZC ~~~~~~~~SIR~~~~ZC~~"

La voz comenzaba a tomar matices de ansiedad.

Su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa. El héroe de la humanidad comenzó a acercarse al Maou, quien había perdido su armadura de la destrucción al utilizar toda su energía mágica que aún le quedaba para detener la hemorragia. Debido al uso excesivo de magia su cuerpo perdía fuerza y era inevitable que sus sentidos no percibieran la cercanía del humano.

Emiya levantó el arma y la posicionó para tomar la cabeza del Maou. Con su muerte al menos se detendría la matanza sin sentido que este demonio parecía disfrutar. Sus ojos de acero brillaron con resolución y el arma bajó para reclamar la vida de un asesino de personas inocentes.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¡SIRZ-CHAN!"

Y fue interrumpido por el grito de una mujer.

Era la voz de una preocupada Serafall Leviatán.

* * *

><p>Frente a los dos hombres sorprendidos apareció la imagen astral de Serafall Leviatán. Su figura era borrosa e inconstante, como si se perdiera la señal. A veces líneas negras aparecían en la imagen, otras veces se retorcería perdiendo total forma.<p>

"Sirzch-chan. ¿Puedes oírme? No sé lo que sucede. Hemos intentado comunicarnos contigo pero es como si algo aislara la señal. Por favor no vayas a atacar el mundo humano. Sirzechs ¡nos han engañado! ¡Naamah nos mintió!"

La declaración cortó todo pensamiento de los dos hombres.

_Debido a la rapidez de sus pequeños pies casi se tropieza, pero realmente quería encontrar la pelota para que los demás niños la dejaran jugar con ellos. Y por fin lo encontró. O más bien dicho era sostenido en la altura por la mano de una mujer._

"_Aquí tienes"_

_La niña de cuatro años tomó el balón de las manos de la señorita, quien le sonreía con una hermosa sonrisa. Así que ella le sonrió y le dio las gracias a la hermosa señorita, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar con los demás niños para poder jugar._

_O lo intentó. De espaldas a la mujer no pudo evitar que su cabeza fuera tomada por la mano de la demonio femenino, quien aún seguía sonriendo._

Fue el herido Sirzechs Lucifer, quien evitaba que la herida siguiera sangrando, en tomar primero la palabra.

"Sera-Sera-Serafall. ¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡SIRZC-CHAN!

La imagen borrosa dio un salto, como emulando el sentir de la verdadera entidad al otro lado.

"No podemos~~ mantener mucho~~ tiempo la conversación por la in~~in~~interferencia. Pero no te preocupes Grafia-chan, Fabi-chan y Ajuka-chan están realizando un hechizo de transportación inversa para regresarte al inframundo"

"Serafall~~~por favor~~~".-La respiración y la voz del Lucifer eran erráticos.-"Contesta mi pregunta"

"Ah sobre eso":- la voz tomó un tono de tristeza y pena.-"Nuestra ~~base fue ~~destruida. La energía ~~~causante fue identificada~~ como la misma de la mujer~~~ a la que salvamos~~ de morir, era la~~~ firma mágica de~~ Naamah. Pero han~~ pasado más cosas, veras…"

"¿Naamah? ¿Quieres decir que esa sádica demente aún sigue con vida?"

La conversación fue interrumpida por la voz de Emiya. El tono de la pregunta mostraba cierto grado de sorpresa e ira.

"Sirzc-chan, ¿Quién ~~~es la persona que~~~ habló?"

La personalidad de Serafall mostró cierta cautela a la voz del hombre desconocido. Cuando el Lucifer se disponía a dar una respuesta a Leviatán fueron interrumpidos nuevamente.

"Acabas de decir que ustedes salvaron a Naamah"

La mirada del humano era tan profunda e incompresible y estaba dirigida a Sirzechs

"¿Por qué mataste a tanta gente inocente? Ninguno de ellos realizó alguna provocación a los de tu especie. Tú maldito, ¿quién demonios eres?"

"Soy Sirzechs Lucifer, uno de los cuatro reyes demonio. Y el motivo de las muertes era porque habíamos escuchado que este laboratorio estaba experimentando con gente inocente tanto de humanos como de otras especies. Al parecer fuimos engañados"

La voz de Sirzechs era apagada. Debido a la herida que aún no cerraba del todo y su energía al ser gastada en mantenerse con vida. Su rostro se mantenía mirando hacia el suelo mientras dirigía la información.

"Sirzch~~~~Sirz. ¿Qué~~ sucede? No podemos escuchar~~~ nada de donde te ~~~encuentras. Sirzechs responde. ¿Quién~~ está contigo?~~ ¿Sirzer?"

La imagen y la voz desaparecieron cunado Emiya cortó la proyección por la mitad con la hoz. Su mano apretaba cada vez más fuerte el arma.

"Lucifer, rey de los demonios. ¿Quién te dijo tal cosa?"

A diferencia del satán, el rostro del héroe humano se mantenía estoico mientras realizaba la pregunta.

"Naaamah."

El rostro del Maou se levantó para encontrase con la mirada del humano. La mandíbula de Emiya se tensó al escuchar tal nombre.

"La encontramos al borde de la muerte en los límites del inframundo. Una vez los médicos lograron estabilizarla, nos contó sobre el laboratorio y su esfuerzo de su equipo por detener los experimentos"

Un círculo mágico comenzaba a formarse bajo el Maou. Quien seguía mirando al héroe y no pudiendo contener mirarlo con pena al ver su cuerpo tensarse ante tal declaración. Suspiró. Las runas en el círculo mágico se formaban lentamente como si fueran rechazadas por alguna extraña energía.

"¿Ustedes salvaron la vida de esa mujer? Esa enferma junto con sus compañeros exterminó toda una ciudad humana y la convirtieron en su parque de juegos. Y debido a que la salvaron ¿más personas inocentes fueron asesinadas?"

"Si"

"Debido a mi mal juicio personas inocentes murieron por mi mano. Yo realmente lo lamento"

La voz del Maou era sincera. Llevaba consigo el resentimiento de sus malos actos. Bajo él el círculo mágico comenzó a brillar al igual que una luz envolvía su silueta, utilizando la poca energía del Maou como un medio para poder regresarlo a su plano dimensional de origen.

"No te preocupes"

Emiya despidió la preocupación del satán. Su mirada se encontraba vacía Su mano libre se encontraba extendida al lucifer, quien desaparecía en el círculo mágico

"fue mi culpa al no asegurarme que esa maldita bruja realmente estuviera muerta…"

Los ojos de Sirzechs lo miraban sorprendido ante tal declaración. En la mano de Emiya una luz empezó a brillar. El cuerpo del Maou se estaba convirtiendo traslúcido.

"…pero me aseguraré que tú no olvides este día y lo que has causado"

Y en su mano se encontraba una lanza amarilla, que sorprendió al Lucifer por pensarla destruida.

Y conforme Sirzechs era forzado a desparecer, Gae Buhide bajó en dirección de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Una preocupada Grafia Lucifuge se encontraba frente a un círculo mágico de transportación, junto a tres Maous, en la espera de su esposo y señor nobiliario.<p>

Había sido convocada e informada de la situación actual debido a su posición como esposa y reina nobiliaria del Maou Lucifer, al igual que era amiga de los tres restantes reyes.

Junto con los otros tres Habían vertido exorbitantes cantidades de energía demoníaca con el fin de forzar la transportación de Sirzechs, con el cual habían perdido nuevamente la comunicación debido a una extraña interferencia.

El círculo brillo intensamente confirmando el funcionamiento del hechizo. Al igual que una figura conocida por ellos aparecía en el centro del círculo mágico.

"¡Sirzechs!"

La voz de Grafia tenía una gran preocupación y miedo.

Junto con el Lucifer una gran cantidad de sangré manchaba el piso. El estado deplorable del satán era causado por las numerosas en su cuerpo. Pero su preocupación se debía a las heridas graves en su antebrazo derecho, su garganta, su abdomen y su faltante brazo izquierdo, el cual debido a la pérdida exudaba una gran cantidad de sangre fresca.

"Sirzechs ¿Qué sucedió?"

El primero en hablar fue el rey Belcebú, quien reforzaba los diversos hechizos mágicos de curación realizados por la reina Leviatán.

"El laboratorio~~~~Emiya"

Sirzechs intentaba hablar pero la pérdida masiva tanto de sangre como de energía mágica comenzaba a cobrar su peaje.

"¿Emiya? ¿El humano?"

Fabilium habló mientras realizaba un nuevo hechizo de transportación, para trasladar a los cinco a la zona de hospitales Sitri.

"Yo tomé una decisión precipitada. Emiya respondió con toda la fuerza a mis acciones"

"Pero Sirzechs no podemos dejarlo impune"

Por su parte la reina Leviatán se levantó y comenzó a formar su propio hechizo de transportación al mundo humano.

"Detente Serafall. No es culpa de Emiya que yo terminara en este estado, fueron mis propias acciones"

Un preocupado Sirzechs detuvo a su amiga. Los otros presentes miraban extrañados ante la declaración del Lucifer para impedir que uno de ellos fuera al mundo humano y tomara venganza por él.

"Serafall. Hoy por un error y una decisión precipitada causé mucho sufrimiento…"

Los presentes escucharon atentos a las palabras de Sirzechs.

"Hoy maté a muchas personas inocentes. Y he pagado el precio por mi estupidez"

La tristeza y la amargura se transmitieron en las palabras del Maou. Sus amigos y esposa solo podían mirar su rostro lleno de remordimiento.

"Así que, por favor Serafall, no vayas".

Esa fue su última declaración antes de sus ojos se cerraran debido a que su cuerpo ya no soportaba la pérdida masiva de sangre.

"¡SIRZERCH!"

* * *

><p>Emiya miraba el lugar en donde el Maou desapareció. La sangre salpicaba el concreto y solo un brazo izquierdo, que pertenecía al satán, quedaba como un extraño trofeo en el piso.<p>

Lo que alguna vez fue el laboratorio más avanzado para el desarrollo e investigación en el mundo, ahora solo era tierra llena con cráteres y escombros por todos lados.

"_¿Qué es lo que pasó?"_

_Mis sueños. Mis esperanzas._

_Por dios solo era una confesión. _

_Ella era mi amiga desde la infancia, por eso tenía miedo al rechazo. Pero siempre confié en su buen juicio y que ella sintiera lo mismo por tantos años juntos._

_En el peor de los casos recibiría un rotundo no y una temporada de no vernos o hablarnos para enfriar la herida._

Su visión se nublaba. Visiones de vidas que no eran suyas, pero que eran él a la vez, bombardeaban su mente.

_Pero no fue así. Ella se rió de mí._

_Rechazando mi confesión. Burlándose de mis sentimientos. Humillándome con sus palabras._

_Y yo no pude controlarme y la golpeé. No pude detenerme. Golpeé, golpeé, golpeé y golpeé hasta que mis puños me dolían y sus rostro no era reconocible a causas de tantos golpes._

_Mientras mis lágrimas desbordaban y temeroso veía mis manos manchadas con su sangre, no podía dejar de pensar y preguntarme…_

"_¿Por qué?"_

Las imágenes se acumulaban volviéndose difíciles de entender y analizar. La cabeza le empezaba a doler mientras intentaba contener la llegada de tanta información.

_Estaban todos muertos. Sus padres y hermanos. Él había sido la primera persona en darse cuenta que algo extraño sucedía en la vecindad cuando los vecinos se recluían en sus casas. No había ruido de televisores o de las risas habituales que llenaban el lugar._

_Por eso cuando llegó a visitar a su familia después de una larga temporada en el extranjero, y entró en la casa encontró a su padre colgado de la ventana en el interior de su habitación. Su madre se encontraba dormida en la cama, los ojos abiertos y marcas de moretones alrededor del cuello. En la habitación de sus hermanos pequeños solo quedaban los restos carbonizados de sus cuerpos en una habitación incendiada. Corrió de la casa, gritando por ayuda. Pero nadie respondió a su llamada o se asomó a alguna ventana._

_Silencio era lo único que reinaba._

_Así que se dio cuenta que lo que sucedía en la casa de su familia probablemente haya pasado en todo el vecindario. Por lo que corrió en dirección del centro de la ciudad a solicitar ayuda._

_Pobre tonto, no sabía que en el centro la situación era peor y que ahí encontraría su muerte._

Pero no pudo más. Lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Los recuerdos incomprensibles entristecían y mortificaban su alma.

_Mientras en el fondo del lugar una mujer rostro y figura agraciada, largo y sedoso cabello negro. Con extremidades como alas de murciélago en su espalda. Pero lo más inquietante sobre ella era la sonrisa extendida en su rostro por la diversión obtenida con el sufrimiento._

Y mientras agarraba su cabeza, su alma lloraba al igual que los sufrimientos ajenos sucedían. Y un grito nacido de la desesperación brotó de su garganta.

Era la encarnación de la humanidad en un solo hombre.

Era un solo hombre viviendo el sufrimiento de la humanidad.

* * *

><p>En un hospital en la zona sur de África. Una pareja de edad media se encontraba reunida frente a la cama de un niño. Celebraran la recuperación del menor de edad.<p>

"Qué bueno que los doctores atendieran a Buhaan a tiempo"

La madre del infante estaba dirigida al varón y padre del niño.

"Sí. Todo gracias a que Abdalla trabaja para la empresa de UBW y nos concedieran privilegios médicos a los familiares"

"Aunque es lamentable que no pudiera venir a ver a su hermano recuperase. Debido a su trabajo y la universidad no lo hemos visto en meses".

La voz de la mujer demostraba cierto anhelo y preocupación cuando se expresaba de su hijo no presente

"No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que una vez termine su universidad y tenga tiempo libre de su trabajo él nos visitará. Y veremos a nuestro hijo convertido en todo un hombre de bien"

Fue entonces cuando la mujer le habló a su pequeño hijo de 6 años, quien se encontraba mirando el horizonte desde el borde de la ventana.

"Buhaan ¿por qué miras tan insistente a la ventana?"

"Es porque mi hermano se encuentra en esa dirección. Salvando personas como todo un héroe".

"Otra vez con eso. Tu hermano ya te dijo que él no era un héroe".

A pesar de reprochar la idea de su hijo no había molestia, sino simple simpatía por sus palabras. El niño no apagó su idea infantil por las palabras de su madre.

"Pero él está con uno y aprenderá a serlo, ya lo verás"

**"Después de todo aquellos que rechazan la corriente del mundo son héroes"**

"**Aquellos que luchan contra los males que aquejan a los inocentes y los desconocidos"**

_Era el pasillo de un hospital. Los médicos corrían de un lugar a otro mientras dejaban pasar la camilla de un inconsciente Sirzechs Lucifer. Los amigos y esposa del satán acompañaban al Lucifer inconsciente, mientras expresaban palabra de apoyo. Las órdenes para que la sala de operaciones estuviera lista ya habían sido dadas._

"**Sin pedir más que la sonrisa de los niños y la gente"**

_La preocupación estaba grabada en los rostros de los médicos. Su preocupación aumentaba conforme se daban cuenta de la magnitud de daño en el cuerpo del Maou y su incapacidad para contener el sangrado en el brazo izquierdo._

"**Convirtiéndolo las esperanzas, sueños e ideales de todos en sus armas para la batalla contra el mal"**

_Los recuerdos de las personas lo atormentaban. Los llantos, las palabras de aliento que morirían como las personas. Sangre y lágrimas eran lo mismo una vez caían al piso y se mezclaban. La angustia era un sentimiento humano, multiplicado por el sentir de un conjunto de personas a la vez._

"**Incluso si tienen que soportar todo el dolor del mundo sobre sus espaldas"**

_Las clemencias nunca llegarían a los dioses. Los recuerdos de sus vidas serían borrados de la memoria del mundo. La humanidad lloraba y el planeta era insensible a ello. Los deseos, los anhelos, los sueños y las esperanzas nunca se cumplirían._

"**Pero ellos no desistirán de seguir el camino de la justicia y de hacer lo correcto"**

_Y en medio de los recuerdos se encontraba él de rodillas. Visualizando sus fallas y sueños estúpidos siendo restregados en su cara. Causándole una extraña sensación de angustia conforme las emociones subían por su garganta. Y él no pudo evitar que el sentimiento saliera de su cuerpo._

_Y Emiya soltó un grito de desesperación_

"**Es por eso que los héroes son tan grandes"**

**Capítulo Héroe Rojo – Héroe Carmesí**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Gáe Dearg:<strong>

**Título: Rosa Carmesí del exorcismo****.**

**Rango: B Tipo: Anti - Unidad **

**Descripción:** **Originalmente propiedad de Gilgamesh. Es transmitido por su padre de al héroe Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Es una lanza larga dos metros con la capacidad de interferir con la magia al cortar todos los lazos con el prana. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Fantasmas Nobles, las habilidades de la lanza son de naturaleza pasiva. No requiere que su nombre sea llamado con el fin de ser utilizado, permitiendo que afecte al instante todo lo que toque.** **La anulación no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cancelar o interrumpir la fuente de la magia, por lo que es incapaz de romper la magia completada: como contratos intercambiados en el pasado o maldiciones. Los efectos sólo duran mientras que la punta de Gae Dearg está en contacto con el objetivo.**

**En caso de Sirzerchs causa un daño masivo en el interior. Debido a que los demonios son seres inherentemente mágicos, y sus propios órganos se pueden considerar como productores de prana. **

**Gae Buidhe: **

**Título:Rosa amarilla de la Mortalidad **

**Rango: B Tipo: Anti -Unidad **

**Descripción:** **Fue un regalo dado a Diarmuid Ua Duibhne por Manannán mac Lir, el rey de las hadas.** **Es una lanza maldita de 1,4 metros de largo que inflige heridas que no se pueden curar de forma natural o con la hechicería.** **El efecto no se puede disipar, y la cancelación de la maldición requiere la destrucción de la lanza o la muerte de su dueño.** **A diferencia de la mayoría de los Fantasmas Nobles, las habilidades de la lanza son de naturaleza pasiva.**

**Nombre: Lanza de Troy**

**Título: Lanza que sella los destinos.**

**Rango: B Tipo: Anti – unidad.**

**Descripción: originalmente perteneciente a Gilgamesh y después a Héctor de Troya. Al grito de **_**"¡Yo soy el primero de todos los guerreros de Troya!"**_** y asumiendo una postura correcta la lanza Héctor tiene se convierte en un Fantasma Noble de tipo proyectil. Al arrojar la lanza con gran fuerza permite que alcance los 300 kilómetros por segundo de velocidad. Una vez orientada, incluso antes de que la lanza sea arrojada, la lanza sella el destino de dicho objetivo, que el destino es la muerte. Sin embargo, el objetivo puede soportar la lanza si su capacidad para cambiar el destino es mayor al del propietario. Esto significa que si estadísticas del objetivo son iguales o superiores al usuario, es mayor la posibilidad de que dicho objetivo sobreviva al destino de la lanza ya sea a través de la evasión, el bloqueo, o simplemente siendo herido en contraposición a la muerte. En el caso de Sirzechs, se debe a la destrucción o confrontación con el destino.**

**Debido a su leyenda, la lanza también puede ser bloqueada por un escudo anti -proyectil de mayor clasificación, como Rho Ayax.**

**La Hoz (nombre original perdido en el tiempo)**

**Rango: ? Tipo: Anti – Unidad.**

**Descripción: Resguardada en las Puertas de Babel y propiedad de Gilgamesh. Su nombre se ha perdido con el tiempo. Tiene la capacidad de desgarrar el tejido - espacio para lograr herir a su objetivo, aunque esté a una distancia de 20 mts del usuario. Nulifica las protecciones o refuerzos mágicos al cortar las conexiones de prana. Debido a su capacidad anti-mágica. Se puede considerar como un prototipo de Gae Dear y Rule Breaker.**


End file.
